De lo que sería capaz por ti
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Un terrible accidente sucede y aquello despertará sentimientos ocultos y descubriran que lo que saben de ellops no es tan cierto como piensan...
1. Las causas que me llevan a ti

De lo que sería capaz por ti 

Esta nueva historia es especial, la dedico a una persona única, una persona que siempre me es incondicional, a quien quiero mucho, pero que ha dejado el mundo de la creación de fics debido a problemas ajenos a ella, espero que lea mi historia y vuelva a intentarlo, va para ti, Anahí Maxwell Yuy.

Otra cosa, los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, que más quisiera. Sólo los tomo prestados para darle color a la historia, pero sí las situaciones, y si ven que los personajes se me salen de conducta, perdonen, no lo hago adrede, ellos se escapan con los tarros solitos.

Y si a alguien no le gusta la historia, ya que es yaoi, que no la lea, no me gustan los homofóbicos y las personas faltas de criterio.

Ahora sí, la historia.

Las causas que me llevan a ti 

Para todos mis lectores también (ni crean que me voy a olvidar de ustedes también, son muy importantes para mí).

El corazón a Dúo se le oprimía de una terrible angustia al escuchar las terribles noticias que llegaban por satélite desde la sede diplomática ubicada en La Haya, un edificio lleno de altos dignatarios civiles y pacifistas había sido atacado, en medio de una reunión especial convocada por los dirigentes de la Esfera de la Tierra Unida y de las colonias, por un pequeño pero experimentado grupo de terroristas que los tenían de rehenes en el mismo edificio y los Preventers habían designado a un grupo especializado de sus fuerzas especiales para rescatarlos. Desgraciadamente para el trenzado, él andaba en otra misión y llegó justo esa tarde así que sólo Wufei y Heero habían partido comandado el rescate, pero no era eso lo que más lo tenía nervioso, era que habían descubierto demasiado tarde que los terroristas tenían los explosivos suficientes para volar cuatro edificios del mismo tamaño con todo y la gente dentro.

- Mantén la calma, Dúo – le decía Trowa a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo al verlo paseándose como gato enjaulado por toda la sala – Heero saldrá bien librado y sólo consigues marearnos con tus paseos.

- Estamos apenas casados hace un par de meses, no quiero perderlo – le dijo este sin dejar de pasearse apretándose las manos con nerviosismo – ni quiero verlo en un hospital medio muerto.

- Debiste sacarlo de aquí, así no estarías sufriendo ahora – le dijo Quatre sin mirarlo, no estaba muy interesado en lo que le pasara al japonés, mientras se mantuviera lejos del trenzado.

- ¿Sacar al soldado perfecto de la guerra? – le dijo este negando con la cabeza – jamás lo habría logrado, él fue criado y educado para ser soldado, no se lo puedes sacar de adentro así como así.

"Una fuerte detonación se ha escuchado en el costado oeste del edificio y el Teniente Chang nos ha informado que gran parte de los rehenes han sido evacuados ya del edificio, pero que los Preventers de asalto a cargo del Teniente Yuy aún están dentro intentando atrapar a los terroristas sin que maten a nadie" – dijo un periodista por la televisión.

- ¡Heero sigue dentro! – gimió más preocupado aún empezando a jugar con su trenza de manera nerviosa botando y recogiendo los cojines del suelo en su paseo ahora más frenético aún.

Quatre estaba muy tranquilo, desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte su "don" se había dormido porque ya no amaba a Trowa como siempre creyó, aunque permanecía con él para estar cerca de quien en realidad amaba ¿quién iba a pensar que al fin sus sentimientos por Dúo se hicieran tan fuertes hasta volverse amor? Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, el trenzado se había unido en matrimonio con Heero hace dos meses y era más que notorio que ambos se amaban mutuamente y con locura.

"¡Se escucha una nueva explosión!" – dijo el periodista espantado – "Nos ordenan evacuar pues el edificio se derrumba"

- ¡No, Heero! – fue el gritó de Dúo antes de salir disparado de su departamento cogiendo sólo su chaqueta y las llaves del mismo, él debía llegar al lugar de la emergencia, su esposo lo necesitaba allí.

Wufei empezó a revisar las listas de las personas a su cargo, todos los civiles estaban todos afuera antes de la segunda explosión, así que envió al grupo de rescate a ver si entre los escombros había sobrevivientes ya fueran terroristas o su propia gente. Encontraron seis soldados vivos del grupo especial al mando de Heero, dos muertos del mismo grupo de asalto un poco más allá bajo los escombros, pero de él ni luces.

- Que esté bien – rogaba el chino preocupado por su compañero y por la reacción que tendría el trenzado si algo malo le pasaba ¿con qué cara se iba a presentar con Dúo a decirle que había quedado viudo? – vamos, aparece.

Un bullicioso helicóptero de Preventers aterrizó no muy lejos del desastre y a los pocos minutos un angustiado trenzado y otro grupo de rescatistas de Preventers se unía a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes junto con el grupo de rescate a las ordenes de Wufei moviendo con sus propias manos cuando era necesario los escombros que le tapaban el paso, hasta que se topó con el brazo de alguien que portaba una chaqueta de Preventers.

- ¡Aquí hay alguien! – gritó y dos jóvenes corrieron a ayudarlo mientras contenía el aliento al darse cuenta que el soldado de Preventers estaba muerto – no es Heero – trató de no alegrarse, aquello no significaba que... movió la cabeza, debía pensar positivo, su esposo debía estar en algún lugar con vida.

Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró con un escritorio de fierro que estaba todo retorcido y cubierto de ecombors de donde asomaba un par de zapatos negros del tipo que completaban el uniforme de su gente. Tomando aliento para tranquilizarse un poco, removió con mucho cuidado los escombros hasta ver a quien estaba debajo.

- Dios mío, Heero – dijo asustado acercando su mano temblorosa al cuello del japonés descubriendo que su pulso latía débilmente – Wufei ¡lo encontré, está grave, pero vivo! – hizo una seña y los de emergencia levantaron el cuerpo de Heero con suma delicadeza y comenzaron el traslado de los heridos.

Siguieron buscando y encontraron a otros tres Preventers más heridos, dos terroristas mal heridos pero vivos y al resto de ellos muertos así que comenzaron la investigación sumaria.

- Maxwell, vete con tu esposo – le dijo Wufei al ver su pálida cara – en el hospital sabrás si se puede salvar – dijo desviando la mirada – perdona, él estará bien.

- Tiene que salvarse – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano subiendo a la última ambulancia en donde también lo atendieron, los paramédicos le dijeron que era por si entraba en estado de shock.

Ya en el hospital institucional, sin permitir que lo revisaran, corrió derechito al mesón de informaciones a preguntar por su esposo y le dijeron que habían debido ingresarlo a pabellón debido a sus graves heridas y que tenía las costillas contra los pulmones, pero que el médico necesitaba su autorización para someterlo a semejante operación.

- Con tal que le salve la vida – dijo leyendo un poco el documento y lo firmó – no quiero quedarme sin él.

- No se preocupe, joven, haremos hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.

Dúo asintió y se sentó a esperar, esa tarde y esa noche serían interminables hasta que supiera a su amado Heero fuera de peligro.

Un joven médico de origen japonés leía detenidamente los expedientes de los heridos recién ingresados al hospital por causa del derrumbe del edificio de juntas de la esfera unida cuando vio el nombre en la ficha, un nombre que le era familiar y lejano a la vez, y se sorprendió al ver la fotografía del teniente de Preventer que seguía siendo operado en el pabellón, si era igualito a él ¿Sería acaso el pequeño hermano que se habían secuestrado de L1 cuando apenas y tenía dos años? No lo sabía, pero podía cerciorarse ¿no? Además, el expediente señalaba que su esposo había autorizado su intervención, así que también debía estar en el hospital, nada perdía con preguntarle. Aquel muchacho parecía estar muy mal, quizás hasta fuera mejor que muriera al tipo de vida que tal vez tuviera que soportar, aunque. Claro, había una pequeña posibilidad que no fuera así.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hacia la sala de espera y miró al joven que esperaba al joven que operaban sentado en uno de los incómodos sillones mientras apretaba los puños o se jalaba levemente la punta de la trenza que a ratos mordía con angustia, era un chico lindo de larga cabellera sujetada en una trenza y de unos preocupados ojos color violeta. Se paró a su lado y comenzó a examinarlo mientras este mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la sala del pabellón cuya luz superior permanecía encendida en rojo, señal que continuaban trabajando. De repente, este levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, asustados.

- ¿Heero? – dijo entre asombrado y asustado y luego reaccionó, se veía más maduro que su esposo – te le pareces mucho – dijo luego de un momento de duda mirándolo fijamente.

- Soy el doctor Midachi Yayuki, tercer hijo del director del hospital institucional de Preventers – se presentó sentándose a su lado – y cirujano plástico, especialista en borrar cicatrices o arreglar deformaciones.

- Hasta la voz es parecida – dijo Dúo aún asombrado y en eso recordó su motivo de estar allí – ¿Heero ha tenido alguna complicación?

- No sé nada todavía – admitió el joven médico sentándose a su lado – yo sólo estaba revisando los expedientes y noté su parecido conmigo.

- Bueno, sí, en realidad se parecen muchísimo, excepto que tiene los ojos de otro tono de azul – suspiró – no quiero ni pensar que haría sin él – puso las manos en su rostro, no quería llorar, le habían recalcado muy dentro que un soldado como él no debía llorar, pero sentía que se desangraba lentamente sin su amor, su fortaleza.

- Yo quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Sabes algo de la infancia de tu esposo? – intentó averiguar algo de su pasado, pero Dúo bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Heero jamás habla de su pasado, no sé por qué, quizás es muy doloroso para él, pero por no hacerlo enfadar prefiero no preguntar – movió la cabeza – Heero es la persona más peligrosa del universo cuando se sale de sus casillas, aunque es muy difícil lograrlo, no es bonito verlo así, los ojos se le encienden y se oscurecen, las venas parece que se le van a salir, su boca se convierte en una dura línea roja, el mentón se le endurece y su lengua se vuelve una afilada navaja, sus manos dos auténticas armas y...

- ¿De casualidad te hace callar a cada rato? – lo interrumpió divertido, él también era un hablador empedernido.

- Si – se sonrojó avergonzado – es que cuando me pongo nervioso hablo de más, Heero siempre me lo dice, pero no puedo evitarlo, odio el silencio.

- Pero alguna cosa te habrá dicho de su infancia.

- Es huérfano de la guerra, como yo, pero él se crió entre los científicos que crearon los gundams como un soldado perfecto, casi como una máquina de guerra desde que recuerda.

- ¿Sabes? – suspiró pensativo – yo tengo cuatro hermanos, dos mayores que yo y dos menores, pero el más pequeño fue secuestrado de nuestro hogar en L1 cuando apenas había cumplido dos años, yo tenía algo así como 6 años y el que me sigue 4, así que papá dobló los cuidados con nosotros, pero jamás encontró a nuestro hermano menor, sólo a aquel al que le pagaron para que lo robara.

- ¿Crees que Heero podría ser tu hermano?

- Quisiera saber si el parecido es lo único que tenemos en común, pero necesito tu autorización para hacer las pruebas de ADN.

- Espero saber de su salud antes de eso – miró la puerta del pabellón – no quisiera hacerlo enojar.

- ¿Sabes que ganaría mucho si realmente es Heero Yayuki?

- ¿Tu hermano también se llama Heero?

- Si, espero que sea él, ya que, pese a los resultados de la operación que le están haciendo, su futuro no es nada de alentador.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho acerca de su salud?

- No es mi deber decirte lo que le pasa, ni siquiera debería haber visto su diagnóstico, si resulta que es mi hermano sería poco ético y contraproducente que supieras todo por mi boca.

- ¡Ve si es tu hermano, pero ya no me angusties más! – dijo perdiendo los restos de su control y comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente – que mi Heero no se muera, no quiero perderlo, mi vida se queda sin sentido si el llegara a faltarme ¿cómo seguir viviendo sin él? – gimió aferrándose al delantal del médico llorando a lágrima viva.

Midachi lo miró preocupado y lo abrazó con fuerza, no había sido su intención, así que hizo sonar una alarma silenciosa y a los pocos minutos una enfermera inyectaba al muchacho y este se relajaba sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿Qué le hizo, doctor Yayuki? – lo regañó la enfermera muy molesta – se veía tan calmado hace un rato.

- Es mejor que llore ahora, así podrá enfrentar lo demás por venir.

- Pobrecito, por lo que nos dijo no llevan mucho de casados.

- Enfermera, creo que mejor lo llevamos a una habitación – le dijo y lo cargó con cuidado – ¿podría decirle a mi padre que necesito hablar con él?

- Muy bien, doctor, al joven Yuy se le asigno la habitación 15 del segundo piso.

- Allí lo dejaré, dígale a mi padre si puede ir a verme a allí.

Quatre, más preocupado por el trenzado que por el japonés, y Trowa preguntaron en recepción por Heero y les dijeron que aún estaba en pabellón siendo operado dado a la gravedad de sus heridas, por lo que el latino preguntó si su joven esposo andaba por allí también o si el teniente Chang había llegado.

- El joven Maxwell entró en un terrible shock hará cosa de una hora y debió ser medicado, internado y ahora se encuentra dormido en la habitación que se le asignó a su esposo, deben dejarlo descansar, más tarde podrán verlo sí los médicos lo autorizan.

- Pobre, era lógico que se le cayera la máscara de calma – dijo una voz femenina a su lado – al parecer lo de Heero es más serio de lo que le habían dicho al principio.

- Hola, doctora Sally – le dijo Quatre saludándola al reconocerla – ¿qué es lo que tiene Heero? – le preguntó pensando en Dúo.

- Su pronóstico no es nada de favorable, se enterró parte de las costillas del lado derecho en el pulmón, aunque, gracias a Dios, no se lo perforaron, se fracturó ambas piernas y ambos brazos, pero eso sería lo de menos, nos tememos que el golpe en la espalda le haya roto la columna o al menos golpeado la espina, aquello lo dejaría cuadraplégico para siempre.

- Pobrecito – dijo Quatre más preocupado por Dúo que por el japonés, ojalá todo fuera más grave que eso, le daría la oportunidad de consolarlo.

- Pero los médicos no quisieron decírselo a Dúo hasta que tengan los resultados de la operación, sin embargo uno de los médicos se lo hizo ver y por eso se puso así – movió la cabeza – el doctor Midachi Yayuki siempre ha sido falto de tacto, aunque sea el mejor cirujano que haya tenido este hospital.

- ¿Podemos ir a hacerle compañía a Dúo? – dijo Quatre – así le daremos fuerzas para sobreponerse cuando reciba el diagnóstico.

- De momento no puede ser, el doctor Yayuki se encuentra examinándolo – dijo la enfermera – al parecer el muchacho también está enfermo.

- ¿De qué? – dijo Quatre ahora realmente preocupado.

- No lo sabemos, deberán esperar.

El cirujano acariciaba con cuidado los cabellos de su pequeño cuñado, era cierto que Heero Yuy era su hermano menor, tenían exactamente la misma información genética, así que el trenzado era ciertamente su cuñado, aunque su padre no se hubiese dignado aparecerse aún por allí para conocerlo. Claro, había solicitado algunos exámenes para el trenzado y le había descubierto anemia y principio de hepatitis, así que lo ingresó, pero debía traspasar su caso con otro médico.

- Muy bien, Midachi, qué es lo que quieres – le dijo su padre con sequedad molesto por la interrupción.

- Encontré al menor de mis hermanos – le dijo – en estos momentos está en pabellón y este es su esposo – sonrió – creo que Heero tiene buen gusto.

- Siempre fuiste el más hablador de mis hijos.

- No has escuchado a Dúo – sonrió divertido – en fin, debo traspasar su caso a un especialista, tiene anemia y hepatitis, nada serio, pero el pertenece a Preventers y debe ser atendido como se debe.

- Midachi.

- Ok, me callo.

- No es eso, ¿estás completamente seguro que se trata de Heero?

- Claro que sí, las pruebas ya se hicieron, incluso se llama Heero.

- Entonces no será mucho problema traerlo de vuelta a la familia.

- Debes ver su diagnóstico primero – le entregó un expediente – no es nada de alentador y el médico a cargo no le ha querido decir nada todavía a Dúo, como si con ello desapareciera el problema de su posible parálisis.

- Es una terrible desgracia – dijo el hombre mayor – veré si ya se sabe algo de mi hijo – se acercó a la puerta.

- Padre ¿debo informarle a mis hermanos?

- Aún no, pero creo que debes preparar a tu cuñado para afrontar lo que viene, por lo visto Heero ha sido siempre un muchacho muy activo y no podría asumir nada de bien su nuevo estado si por desgracia llega a existir la lesión.

- Con cinco médicos en la familia debería existir una solución.

- Mejor reza para que no exista la lesión – le dijo y salió.

Trowa vio al hombre mayor que entraba en el pabellón y le llamó la atención el parecido que tenía con el ex piloto del Wing Zero, el porte serio, la mirada inexpresiva, la seguridad en sus movimientos, lo seco de sus palabras, lo parco para soltarlas, pero algo en su mandíbula delató su preocupación como si lo que ocurriera adentro fuera de vital importancia. Salió de nuevo y se fijó en la mirada del ex – cirquero y fue hacia él.

- ¿Eres amigo de Heero Yuy?

- Sí – dijo preocupándose.

- No es tan grave lo que tiene como creyeron los médicos al principio, no tiene lesión alguna en la columna, pero de todas maneras estará inmóvil por mucho tiempo debido a las múltiples fracturas.

- Al menos eso es ya un alivio – dijo el latino soltando el aire contenido – pero quien sabe como lo tome, Heero no es una persona paciente.

- Me preocupa más su esposo, tiene hepatitis y debemos aislarlo por una semana, no vaya a contagiarlo.

- Dúo es un caso aparte, ese no va resistir el encierro y menos estar lejos de Heero por mucho tiempo, ni aunque lo amarren lo conseguirán.

- Por el momento, no será difícil mantenerlos cerca y alejados, mi hijo ha concebido la manera que ellos se vean siempre y cuando no se acerquen uno al otro – se encogió de hombros – pero ambos serán sacados del hospital.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Sally poniéndose a su lado – ambos tienen todo el derecho de permanecer en el hospital institucional de Preventers mientras se recuperan.

- Por supuesto – le dijo el hombre con seriedad.

- Además, no existe mejor hospital que este...

- Doctora Poe, no le pido su opinión.

- Pero, director, Heero y Dúo son esposos y...

- Y el primero es mi hijo – la cortó en seco dejándola sorprendida – y cuatro de los facultativos que trabajan aquí son sus hermanos, así que los trasladaremos a ambos a la Isla, es todo – le dijo y se fue.

- ¿La Isla? – dijo Quatre sentándose junto a Trowa, acababa de llegar del comedor y había escuchado las últimas palabras del médico, no podía creer que Heero fuera hijo de uno de los médicos más prominentes de la Tierra.

- Es un centro médico especializado en casos de daños neurológicos y físicos, su especialidad es la rehabilitación de atletas excepcionales que han resultado maltratados por algún accidente de envergadura – explicó Sally pensativa – ¿saben? Nunca me fijé en el parecido que tienen ellos con Heero, debí sospechar, al menos dos de ellos no hablan mucho, pero si se supo que uno de sus hijos, el menor de todos, fue secuestrado del hogar cuando apenas tenía dos años, pero que sea Heero aquel pequeño – movió la cabeza – debí sospecharlo, se parecen demasiado en muchas cosas.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Wufei uniéndose al grupo – ¿cómo sigue Yuy?

- Mejor de lo que creían – le dijo Trowa mirando hacia la entrada del pabellón – pero le han detectado hepatitis a Dúo y los van a trasladar de hospital.

- ¿Por qué?

- Heero es hijo del director de este hospital y hermano de cuatro de los facultativos – dijo Quatre fastidiado, así difícilmente iba a conseguir separarlos sin molestar al trenzado, ahora estaría protegido por sus cuñados – así que los levarán a la Isla.

- Vaya, así que resulta que no sólo Yuy no es huérfano, sino que es hijo de una de las familias de médicos más importantes de la Tierra – dijo el chino sorprendido.

Quatre miró la sala de operaciones muy molesto, tal vez hubo un tiempo en que apreció a Heero, en que pensó que lo quería como si fuera su hermano, pero esos sentimientos cambiaron mucho, él también amaba a Dúo Maxwell y no lo quería compartir, sin embargo, el japonés se lo había ganado en buena y él era lo bastante egoísta como para haber querido que muriera en el accidente o se fuera en la operación de manera de poder consolar a Dúo.

Trowa se volvió a mirar a Quatre, de un tiempo a esta parte había notado que el pequeño árabe era muy frío con él y que le preocupaba mucho más lo que ocurría entre el trenzado y Heero, siempre tratando de hacer que el primero dejara al japonés, pero procurando no hacerlo notoriamente, aunque sus intentos parecieron calmarse cuando ambos se casaron dos meses atrás. No quería creerlo, pero su corazón herido le hacía ver con claridad que Quatre ya no la amaba y que su amor ahora estaba dirigido a un trenzado loco.

- Parece que ya terminaron – dijo Sally mirando la luz del pabellón que ahora era verde – lo van a llevar a su habitación.

Dúo despertó en una habitación de paredes blancas se sentó en la cama y notó que vestía uno de los camisones del hospital, se sentó en la cama y vio del otro lado de la habitación una cama y a Heero sobre ella, intentó bajarse, pero se sintió mareado y volvió a recostarse, al menos Heero estaba cerca.

En eso entró un médico algo mayor al que no conocía que le sonrió al verlo bien despierto.

- Vaya, que lindos ojos amarillos tienes – le dijo divertido.

- Los tengo violeta – replicó cansado sin saber por qué.

- Los tienes amarillos – lo corrigió el facultativo mostrándole un espejo – es un síntoma claro de la hepatitis.

- No debería estar con Heero, entonces.

- Está aislado de ti por un grueso vidrio – le dijo el médico más divertido aún acercándose a este golpeándolo – ocurrencia de alguno de los doctores Yayuki, me imagino.

- ¿Cómo está mi esposo? – lo miró y vio que dormía.

- Bueno, consiguieron colocar sus costillas en su lugar correcto, pero tiene fracturas múltiples en todas sus extremidades, pero nada que sea irrecuperable.

- Midachi me insinuó...

- Será el mejor médico cirujano que tenemos, pero tiene poquísimo tacto con los familiares de los pacientes – negó con la cabeza – pero era sólo un diagnostico previo, se temía que tuviera algún daño en la columna o algo parecido y que quedara cuadraplégico, pero no es así.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió feliz – eso es muy bueno, las fracturas tienen recuperación, he visto miles de veces a mi esposo salir de ellas, pero si Heero perdiera su independencia al quedar postrado se volvería insoportable, si las pocas veces que ha estado en cama no deja de joder porque las cosas no están "como le gustan" o porque tengo que "tratarlo como bebé".

- Bueno, pues debo decirte que evolucionas mejor de tu enfermedad de lo que parece, mas cuando la hepatitis se te declaró hace dos días e ignoraste los síntomas hasta que Midachi te vio bien.

- ¿Por qué le traspasó mi caso?

- Él es médico general, pero principalmente se encarga de las cirugías. Además, no es ético atender a alguien que forma parte de tu familia.

- Entonces, le hizo las pruebas de ADN a Heero y resultó ser verdad que era su hermano menor.

- Pues nosotros esperemos que eso le cambie un poco el genio al director – le comentó – es un excelente facultativo, el mejor director, pero es un poco dictatorial cuando quiere que algo se haga, todo es para ayer.

- Heero es igual – sonrió – solíamos pelear mucho por eso, pero ese afán perfeccionista que tiene es lo que más me gusta de él, cuando se le ocurre una noche romántica, no hay detalle que se le escape, me hace tocar las estrellas.

- Entonces es mal de familia, aunque Midachi es un poco distinto a su hermanos, también es un perfeccionista obsesivo.

- Me gustaría conocerlos a todos.

- Por lo visto, los cinco hijos del doctor Yayuki son calcados a él, aunque el color de los ojos varía.

- Mi Heero los tiene de un azul cobalto.

En eso entraron los cuatro hermanos a la habitación y Midachi le sonrió a Dúo que los miraba fijamente, el otro médico tenía razón, eran calcados unos a otros, un poco más maduros, quizás, pero iguales entre ellos ¿tendrían todos el mismo carácter que su amado esposo?

- Bien, Dúo, ellos son Akito, mi querido hermano mayor – se agachó – el más viejo – le cuchicheó y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero no sordo y sólo soy 4 años mayor que tú – le dijo muy serio.

- Ok – se sobó la cabeza – él es Kaichi, el segundo hermano y él es Tomochi, el hermano anterior a Heero.

- Y Midachi es la oveja negra.

- ¿Todos son médicos? Heero está estudiando para ser ingeniero en informática y robótica – dijo Dúo – yo no sé como se da paciencia para estudiar tantos números, a mi me ponen de cabeza, si a duras penas terminé la escuela y él lo hizo con honores ¿de donde saca neuronas para hacerlo?

- Tal vez te las roba a ti – sonrió Midachi y recibió tres pares de miradas asesinas.

- Bueno, nosotros no vinimos a esto – dijo Akito molesto por la cháchara de su hermano y su cuñado – mi padre quiere saber cuando será posible el traslado de ellos a la Isla – le dijo al doctor a cargo del trenzado mirándolo muy serio.

- Cuando a Dúo se le pase la hepatitis.

- ¿Cuándo? – insistió.

- Una semana, tal vez, no puedo decírselo a ciencia cierta, depende del organismo de este muchacho.

- Bien, le daremos una semana para que Heero se reponga un poco antes de llevárnoslo.

- ¡No me van a quitar a Heero! – dijo Dúo molesto.

- ¿Quién dijo algo semejante? – le dijo Akito mirándolo con frialdad – se van juntos, él te necesita para recobrarse por completo.

- No seas así, Akito – lo regañó Midachi.

- Soy como quiero – le replicó.

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que eres médico si no tienes nada de paciencia. Además, el pequeño Dúo es NUESTRO CUÑADO – le recalcó – aparte de ser un paciente este hospital y como tal debes respetarlo y cuidarlo.

- ¿Pretendes hacerme algo?

- Decirle a papá – le dijo Kaichi agachándose junto a Dúo – no le hagas caso, está molesto porque él estaba a cargo de Heero cuando se lo robaron y creo que te siente como un intruso en la familia, pero según yo, eres otro hermanito al que cuidar cuando sea necesario.

- Ustedes están locos – replicó este saliendo molesto.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Tomoshi sonriendo – él es el único que es así, le decimos que se ve más viejo con esa actitud, pero nunca nos hace mayor caso, creo que es demasiada la carga de ser el hermano mayor y sentirse culpable por la pérdida de un hermano, pero creo que la culpa no es de él ¿Quién deja a cargo de cuatro niños a un niño de 10 años? Creo que el guardia nos dejó solos adrede para que se llevaran a Heero, papá pensaba que pedirían una recompensa por él, pero han pasado 16 años y recién sabemos donde está.

- Verás que apenas Heero despierte Akito cambia mucho – le sonrió Kaichi – perdona, pero debemos irnos, no deberíamos estar aquí sino cumpliendo nuestras rondas, pero teníamos curiosidad, no todos los días encuentras a un hermano desaparecido y a su esposo justo en tu trabajo.

- Heero se parece más a Akito que al resto de ustedes – les dijo Dúo al fin – serio, de pocas palabras, lanzando miradas asesinas, hablando con frialdad o diciendo cosas hirientes para defender sus sentimientos e igual de gruñón.

- ¿OTRO AKITO? – Repitieron a coro – ¡DIOS NOS LIBRE!

- Peor, se parece a papá también – dijo escandalizado Midachi divirtiendo al otro galeno con sus exageraciones – en menos de una semana nos ponen la Isla patas arriba, es que somos un atado de desordenes – se excusó divertido – ya verás como conseguimos sacarlos de sus casillas en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- ¿Qué es la Isla? – dijo Dúo mirándolo divertido también, nunca esperó que lo trataran tan bien los hermanos de su esposo, tal vez porque nunca pensó que tuviera una familia tan especial.

- Es una clínica especial donde se dan los mejores tratamientos para las personas impedidas, es algo así como un centro de rehabilitación en medio del Mar Caribe, allí están los mejores médicos del ramo, a los que normalmente ayudamos económicamente, así que si mandamos al menor de nuestro hermanitos lo tratarán muy bien, aunque esperamos que no con deferencia a los demás.

- ¡Midachi! – lo agaró Kaichi para sacarlo del cuarto – muévete.

- Ok, después te sigo explicando – dijo sonriendo – siempre me dicen que hablo de más, supongo que a ti te pasa lo mismo – se acercó a la puerta y le mandó un beso – te veré a la hora de las visitas, hermano.

Pero la hora de las visitas no había sido la única hora en que había visto a los hermanos, estos, con excepción de Akito, se pasearon por su cuarto un montón de veces antes de ella interrogándolo de su vida con Heero, de cómo se habían conocido y que planes tenían para el futuro.

- Anda, cuéntanos – dijeron los tres, cada cual con una silla esperando una historia fantástica.

- Es que... – no quería hablar de aquello mirando por el vidrio a Heero que estaba con Trowa y Wufei y les hizo una seña – ¿por qué ellos no vienen?

- Recuerda que tienes hepatitis – le dijo Midachi – y no te salgas del tema.

- Ok – dijo dándose cuenta que en eso se parecían a su Heero – lo conocí en una base militar hace 5 años – dijo al fin.

- ¿En el tiempo de la guerra? ¿Qué hacían dos niños allí?

- Heero y yo éramos terroristas, pilotos Gundams para ser más exactos – les dijo – Heero pretendía matar a una chica y yo quise evitarlo y le metí dos tiros sin saber que pertenecíamos al mismo bando y que por él perdería el corazón y la cabeza.

-¿Terroristas? – dijo Tomoshi – ¿fueron soldados antes de entrar a Preventers?

- Yo soy huérfano, crecí en un orfanato en L2, pero este fue atacado por un grupo de revolucionarios y fui el único sobreviviente, ni siquiera tengo un nombre propio, unos chicos que me encontraron en la calle me dieron ese nombre.

- Pobrecito – dijo Kaichi – pero no te preocupes, ahora tienes cuatro hermanos, aunque Akito se niegue al principio.

- Y no le cuentes lo del terrorismo, de seguro se enfada y quien sabe de qué sería capaz – sonrió Midachi – será un secreto, le diremos Heero cuando despierte.

- ¿Cómo está mi Heero?

- Hee-chan está bien, de seguro se despierta por la tarde con una sed feroz a causa de la anestesia.

- O se despierta agresivo.

- Heero es muy controlado para eso – dijo Dúo – y le molesta que le digan Hee-chan, siempre me lo dice, "No soy un niño"

- Bueno, pues va a tener que acostumbrarse – dijo Tomoshi – nosotros nos decimos así, aunque más para fastidiar a Aki-chan.

La semana fue interminable para Dúo, que si bien tenía siempre la visita de alguno de sus hermanos, como estos habían insistido que los llamara, sólo podía ver y hablar con Heero a través de vidrio, sabía que podría haber fácilmente a su lado pero como no sabía si podía contagiarlo de su enfermedad, se quedó allí.

Pero Heero también estaba nervioso de ver a Dúo del otro lado del cristal sin sentir su calor y sus besos, pero él no se podía mover, le médico se lo había dicho, de por si era un milagro que sólo tuviera fracturas y que no se hubiese dañado la columna, pero el estar tanto tiempo de espaldas no era su estilo. También se había enterado (por el cotilla de su esposo), que era hijo del director del hospital y que sus cuatro hermanos trabajaban también allí, lo que calmó sus celos al ver como trataban a su Dúo.

- Bien, supongo que alguno de mis hermanos te lo contó todo – le dijo una replica suya algo mayor que lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

- Eres Akito ¿no?

- Por supuesto – se cruzó de brazos y Heero trató de mantenerse serio, Dúo se la había descrito muy bien – no dices nada.

- Tu tampoco – le dijo controlando sus facciones a duras penas mientras Dúo le hacía morisquetas del otro lado del cristal.

- Veo que eres más aterrizado que el resto de mis hermanos.

- Mn – le contestó muy serio y vio que Dúo le decia, "no te hagas el soldado perfecto ¿quieres?" – supongo que hoy nos trasladan.

- Así es – asintió – en media hora más los suben a un barco.

- Mida-chan le dijo a Dúo que iríamos en avión.

- ¿Mida-chan? Ni se les ocurra llamarme así ¿entendido?

- Si, general – le dijo Heero muy serio mientras este salía y se comenzó a reír – tienes razón, amor mío, es peor que yo – le dijo sólo con los labios.

- Shinigami no se equivoca – le sonrió del otro lado del cristal – al menos al fin me sacan de cuarentena y podré estar contigo.

- Pues parezco momia con todos estos molestos vendajes, ya me siento como una sin poder moverme – se quejó – vaya a saber si siento tus arrumacos.

- Ya me encargaré yo que los sientas perfectamente.

En eso entró Tomochi sonriendo y se fijó que ellos sólo movían los labios y parecían entenderse.

- A ver, niños míos, quiero que me cuenten el chiste.

- Akito – le dijo Heero recuperando la seriedad al verlo.

- ¿VINO AKI-CHAN POR AQUÍ? – dijo alarmado – pobre Mida–chan, de seguro le va a dar un soberano sermón por haber cambiado el modo de embarque, aunque papá lo haya aprobado porque es el método más seguro y más rápido de llegar a la Isla, no queremos que se mareen en el viaje.

- Dúo tiene razón, ustedes se parecen más a él que a mí, pero espero no ser como Aki-chan dentro de 10 años – dijo sonriendo – aunque cuando es necesario soy muy serio.

- Que no te escuche llamarlo así, a nadie le aguanta eso, aquello lo enfurece sobremanera, a no ser que papá esté cerca, si es así lo único que te hará será jurar venganza, cosa que nunca hace.

- ¿Y si él no está?

- A mí la última vez casi me mata, pero luego se sintió culpable y me cuidó mucho.

- Pues deberemos cuidar a Dúo, entonces, él es el bromista, yo no podría perdonarle que le hiciera daño. Además, a mí tampoco me gusta que me digan Hee-chan como suele hacer Dúo, pero yo no sería capaz de atacar a alguien por llamarme así, y menos a alguien que quiero.

- Descuida, en Fantasía no lo hará, nos encargaremos de eso.

- ¿Fantasía? – dijeron Heero y Dúo a la vez.

- Será una sorpresa – sonrió – ahora, arreglarse para partir – ayudó a Heero a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para vestirlo mientras este observaba como su trenzado hacía lo mismo del otro lado del cristal – verán que el viaje será muy divertido, además, Mida-chan y yo los acompañaremos en el viaje, el resto se unirán a nosotros más adelante.

El avión Boing 964 volaba con destino a Fantasía, Heero se había dormido de lo aburrido que estaba que Dúo no le hablara a él, sino s su dos habladores hermanos mayores, que se divertían en grande con los chascarros que les contaba el trenzado, pero este permanecía atento a lo que le pasaba a su esposo, era por él que lo habían embarcado en esta aventura.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que Heero se quedara contigo?

- En realidad, no sé que fue lo que lo convenció al final – admitió – hice de todo para llamar su atención, tanto cuando estábamos en misiones durante la guerra como cuando ingresé a Preventers, Yo me supe enamorado de él cuando lo rescaté del hospital de la Alianza, pero él fue muy frío y duro conmigo, es más, me robo algunas piezas de mi gundam para arreglar el suyo, pero así y todo yo lo extrañaba, miraba el cielo y me preguntaba si él estaría bien, si se acordaría de mí y cuál era su nombre.

- ¿No sabías cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Con lo hablador que es? – se rió – yo me presenté a él porque me decía. "muchacho, esto" o "muchacho, aquello", me molesté y le dije que me llamaba Dúo Maxwell y el me dijo: "Muy bien, Dúo Maxwell, cállate".

- Suena a Akito – se rió Midachi – "Mida-kun, cállate".

- ¿Se molestará si le digo, en vez de Aki-chan, Aki-Kun?

- Bueno, el Kun es más formal en japonés – le dijo Tomoshi – generalmente nuestra gente en casa le dice Akito-Sama, pero tú eres de la familia, así que no hay problema, lo harás sentir viejo, nada más, pero no podrá enojarse.

- Y a su padre ¿cómo debo llamarlo? Porque imagino que él es más serio.

- Bueno, papá es un caso aparte – le dijo Midachi – nosotros casi nunca, al menos frente a él, le decimos papá, sino Padre o señor, es demasiado serio para nosotros, igual que Akito, supongo que desde que mamá lo dejó poco después del secuestro de Heero, él se endureció para que no supiéramos lo mucho que lo había afectado todo aquello.

- ¿Y ella? – dijo Heero abriendo los ojos.

- No la hemos visto en años – dijo Tomoshi molesto – creo que desde el divorcio hace 13 años que no la vemos, ni nos interesa verla. Yo también era pequeño cuando pasó todo aquello, pero a ella no le importó ninguno de nosotros, simplemente se fue de la casa y le pidió a mi padre una gran pensión, pero papá le dijo que no, él se quedaría a cargo de los cuatro.

- Hubo un tremendo pleito en los tribunales, ella exigió nuestra custodia, claro que era para quedarse con una enorme fortuna, alegando que bajo las narices de papá habían secuestrado a su querido hijito, pero el abogado de papá hizo subir al estrado a Akito y este le dijo a todo el mundo que ella se iba a quedar a cuidarlos esa tarde, pero que se fue con uno de los guardaespaldas a no sabía donde y que lo había dejado a cargo a él de sus hermanos y mientras jugábamos a las escondidas, tú desapareciste.

- Fue el acabose – dijo Tomoshi – papá se puso pálido de ira, pero se controló. Los jueces dictaminaron la sentencia de divorcio y la custodia nuestra para papá, así también que ella no recibiera un céntimo de mi padre hasta que tú aparecieras a salvo.

- ¿Y no se ha vuelto a casar?

- Al principio temimos que lo hiciera, pero tiene un temperamento terrible, las novias le duraban muy poco, no necesitamos espantarlas jamás, tanto así que crecimos siendo hijos modelos, excepto cuando nos mandaron de internos al continente – suspiró Midachi – estábamos muy apegados los unos a los otros como para poder llevar la vida por separado, Akito estaba en otro pabellón ya que él estaba en la adolescencia, y Tomochi, por estar en la primaria, en otro, sólo Kaichi y yo permanecimos juntos, nos costó adaptarnos, se nos castigaba constantemente por trasponer las barreras y reunirnos los cuatro a comer en los jardines de la zona de los primarios.

- Odiaba estar solo, supongo que fue debido a que después del secuestro temieron que yo fuera el siguiente.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de tu infancia, Hee-chan?

- No me llames así – le dijo – no mucho, en realidad lo que más recuerdo es cuando Odin Low me llevó a L1 a destruir una base de Oz que recién comenzaba a construirse, allí conocí a Noim y a Traize, me faltó muy poco para matarlos a ambos – suspiró – supongo que si lo hubiese conseguido entonces, el curso de la guerra no habría sido el mismo.

- ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?

- Unos seis años, yo viajaba como su hijo y él se hacía pasar por un excelso violinista, es divertido pensarlo, cuando jamás supo tocar un instrumento.

- ¿A LOS SEIS AÑOS FUISTE A DESTRUIR UNA BASE? – dijeron los tres escandalizados.

- Claro, si ya era soldado, incluso después de aquello me uní a la construcción de Wing.

- Con razón me costó tanto llegar a tu corazón.

- Lo tenía bien protegido.

Una voz por los alto parlantes les señaló que ya estaban por aterrizar, así que cada uno se acomodó en su lugar y esperaron que la nave estuviera en tierra antes de volver a moverse.

- Estamos seguros que les encantará el lugar – sonrió Tomoshi ayudando a Dúo a colocar a Heero en una silla de ruedas.

- Espero que no me traten como si fuera de cristal – gruñó Heero molesto mientras lo bajaban del avión.

- ¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? – despotricó Midachi mirando a una chica que les hacía señas desde la puerta del aeropuerto.

- ¿Dorothy Catalonia? – dijeron Heero y Dúo asombrados.

- ¿La conocen? – dijo Tomoshi.

- Claro que conocemos a esa bruja traicionera – dijo el trenzado molesto – del tiempo de la guerra, es nieta del duque de Dermail ¿verdad? A ratos apoyaba a la "Señorita" Relena – dijo entre dientes poniendo énfasis en la palabra Señorita – y luego al "Joven Miliardo", pero estaba más loca que una cabra.

- Y van a tener que soportarla, es prima nuestra.

- ¿QUÉ?

Continuará...

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, me gusta más este tipo de historias que el de "la leyenda del fantasma", pero verán que es más profundo y más complicado que ese, pero también tendrá su dosis de misterio, fantasmas, acontecimientos paranormales, etc. Y si me preguntan por qué Quatre es así, bueno, generalmente lo prefiero con Trowa (que debe ser su pareja oficial), ahora lo haré un tanto diferente, pero volverá al camino, para que, a quienes les gusta esta hermosa pareja, no se enojen conmigo.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Wing Zero.

PD. Lo olvidaba, la Isla es un centro de Rehabilitación especializado en deportistas muy caro y exclusivo (esto último no cuenta en mi fic) que está en el Caribe, no recuerdo a cuanta distancia de las Antillas Francesas y que pertenece a un grupo de médicos alemanes y holandeses y la isla Fantasía ¿recuerdan "la Isla de la Fantasía" con Ricardo Montalbán? Pues es algo parecido y se encontraría muy cerca de la otra y le pertenecería a la familia Yayuki.


	2. La isla de los prodigios fantásticos

De lo que sería capaz por ti 

A Enigma Tek, porque le erró el palo al gato medio a medio, para que veas que no es como piensas.

La Isla de los prodigios fantásticos 

Heero miró a sus hermanos y luego a la rubia ¿sabría ella cuando se conocieron en la Academia de Sank que eran primos? Lo más probable era que sí, pero la muy... maldita se quedó callada en su propio beneficio.

Vaya, vaya, volvemos a vernos, Heero Yuy.

¿Quién te invitó a venir? – le dijo Midachi muy molesto – sabes que no nos agradas.

Vamos, ¿serías capaz de echarme?

Una mirada le bastó para saber que sí, por lo que cambió de táctica.

Pues tu padre me envió a supervisar el lugar para su hijo menor, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para él – señaló a Heero que le lanzaba el mismo tipo de miradas que sus hermanos – pero veo que no les gusta mi presencia.

Dorothy Catalonia, nosotros sabemos perfectamente que no haces ni dices absolutamente nada que no vaya en tu directo beneficio – le recordó Dúo molesto – así que es mejor que nos digas la verdad por las buenas.

Muy bien – replicó cruzándose de brazos – mi tío me invitó a venir porque mi tía querida quería venir ella a supervisar que todo estuviera correcto, pero Akito se opuso tenazmente a tenerla aquí sin la presencia de su padre dado que ella "alteraría el curso de los hechos en su beneficio", según sus propias palabras.

Esto es aburridor – dijo Tomochi fastidiado – vayamos a la casa, no sacamos nada con quedarnos de pie aquí tratando de solucionar lo insoluble.

Oye, Dorothy – le dijo Dúo mientras iban hacia el automóvil de la familia – ¿cómo es que estás emparentada con los Yayuki?

Mi madre y la madre de ellos eran hermanas, así que todos somos nietos del Duque de Dermail – respondió esperando una respuesta.

Heero ni se inmutó con sus palabras, después de lo que le habían contado de su madre, no le extrañaba para nada de quien era hija.

Pareces no tener curiosidad, Heero – le dijo la rubia.

No – le contestó muy serio – ni me asombra.

Es un Yayuki de tomo y lomo – dijo Midachi sonriendo – bien, en casa tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras sin tener siquiera que formular las preguntas.

Esta es una isla especial – le explico Tomichi a Dúo que miraba intrigado a su alrededor – aquí pueden ocurrir milagros, pero debes tener presente siempre que fuera de la Isla ellos dejarán de existir a no ser que los tengas fuertemente arraigados en tu corazón.

Dorothy dijo que se podían alterar las cosas ¿no? – miró a la rubia.

Bueno, es que se puede preparar un determinado escenario y alterar así la concepción de los deseos del corazón que necesita del milagro, es por eso que Akito no quiso que nuestra madre llegara aquí antes que nosotros, ella tal vez desee recobrar a Heero para obtener los beneficios que en la corte se le negaron o algo parecido, aunque yo no debería juzgarla.

Será interesante conocerla – fue el comentario de Heero.

Supongo que tendremos que invitarla – dijo Midachi encogiéndose de hombros – si es que papá conciente.

La mansión en el centro de la isla era enorme, tenía tantas ventanas y panzudos balcones en el frente como había palmeras en el lugar.

Bienvenidos a Fantasía, Jóvenes, sé que hay una pareja que tiene un deseo en particular que le será concedido por el tiempo que estén aquí – le dijo un hombre mayor que les sonrió amablemente – pero deben tener presente que, pase lo que pase, no es más que una fantasía de sus corazones y que, según la fuerza en que este se arraigue en sus pechos, permanecerá para siempre.

Genial – dijo Heero con sarcasmo.

¡Hee-chan! – le dijo Dúo molesto – vamos, mañana deberás ir a la Isla a tu primera sesión de rehabilitación y quiero que descanses.

No soy de Cristal ¿sabes? – le dijo mientras un empleado los guiaba a sus habitaciones.

Me suena como el joven Akito cuando se cayó del caballo – sonrió el anciano – él estuvo realmente insoportable por un buen tiempo.

Heero se le parece demasiado – dijo Midachi asintiendo.

Debemos corregirlo – aceptó Tomochi.

Bien, debemos preparar la fantasía de estos jóvenes y la de los otros que llegarán mañana, por lo que me dijo su padre.

¿Van a venir los amigos de Heero, abuelo? – dijo Midachi

Si, parece que tienen problemas en descubrir lo que sienten en sus corazones – caminó hacia el lado contrario de a donde se habían ido Heero y Dúo – uno de ellos está herido por el desamor de su pareja, el otro ha confundido el camino de su corazón y el otro, bueno, quiere apartar a alguien de su verdadero dueño.

¿Y a nosotros, no nos darás una fantasía?

Bueno, es que están completamente involucrados en la fantasía del menor de sus hermanos – les sonrió.

Genial – dijo Tomochi en el mismo tono en que lo dijo Heero y se ganó una mirada asesina de parte del abuelo – venimos de vacaciones y nos toca trabajar.

No te quejes y ponte en marcha.

Abuelo ¿le dirás quién eres a Heero?

Yo creo que no es necesario, es un chico inteligente y solo se dará cuenta de todo – miró a la rubia que permanecía en silencio – ¿Por qué no dijiste nada que conocías a Heero desde que estuviste en el instituto del Reino de Sank? Tú sabías perfectamente quien era y ni siquiera al Duque de Dermail le dijiste que uno de sus nietos era un piloto de Gundam.

No me convenía que lo supiera – admitió – habría volcado hacia él toda su atención y Heero habría terminado la guerra, cosa que yo no quería.

Dúo-chan tiene razón, no haces nada que no sea conveniente para ti – le dijo Midachi molesto – pero eso es típico de los Catolonia.

A mucha honra, querido primo.

Vamos, Mida-chan – lo tomó Tomochi – aún debemos preparar el viaje de Heero a la Isla mañana.

Voy con ustedes – dijo Dorothy.

¡NO! – y se fueron corriendo hacia el muelle.

Bueno, supongo que eso significa que debo irme.

Dorothy, si ves a tu tía, dile que Heero quiere verla, mi hijo no se opondrá a que venga a verlo, sólo que no sé si ella quiera arriesgarse a que se descubra su mentira.

Las habitaciones que les habían dado eran enormes, pero Heero se sentía incómodo con tanto lujo, siempre había vivido con comodidad, pero nunca exageraba, no tenía ni el dinero ni las ganas de vivir con lujos, los mismos que sus hermanos querían darles ahora. Miró a Dúo que revisaba sus maletas sacando la ropa y se asombró al ver tanta, de seguro regalo de sus hermanos y se dijo que aquello se los tendría que reclamar más tarde.

Guau, un traje de marca, nunca he tenido uno de estos en mi vida – le dijo el trenzado colocándolo sobre la cama – me gustan mucho tus hermanos, son muy divertidos y tiernos – sacó un oso de peluche de la maleta – es bellísimo, Mida-chan tiene muy buen gusto ¿cómo sabría que me encantan los ositos de felpa?

Según recuerdo, tú se lo dijiste – le replicó – mejor ayúdame a sentarme en la cama, odio esta silla – le pidió.

Claro – lo ayudó y lo cubrió con la cubrecama antes de seguir sacando cosas de las maletas – Mira, hasta la ropa interior es fina, esto si es lujo, cuando estuve viviendo con Quatre este me regaló algunas cosas, pero recibirlos de la familia es más divertido, ahora tengo cuatro lindos hermanos que me van a cuidar y a mimar a su antojo, y tendré cosas que nunca antes había tenido – se volvió hacia Heero – espero que no te moleste que me encariñe con ellos.

No – le contestó dándole la espalda, sentía aquello como una crítica, él siempre había pensado que los lujos no le interesaban, que por eso lo había elegido a él, pero ahora veía que si.

Es muy bonito – siguió diciendo mientras sacaba sus pijamas – Tomo-chan también tiene buen gusto, en una tela suave pero firme, tibia sin llegar a ser calurosa, además tiene un color fantástico y un olorcito delicioso – dijo acercándolo a la nariz en eso se percató que Heero no lo miraba – Oye, no me ignores – le reclamó acercándose a él por detrás, pero Heero decidió fingir que estaba dormido – ¡Heero!

Dúo se levantó de la cama y terminó de guardar las cosas en silencio, su esposo estaba dormido y era mejor no despertarlo, el viaje de seguro lo había agotado y la presencia de Dorothy no lo había ayudado de seguro, pero eso que fueran parientes y no se lo dijera antes, era el colmo, de seguro planeaba algo malo para ellos o no le convenía hablar. Cerró el closet y salió de la habitación, tal vez los hermanos de Heero le dieran algunas respuestas.

Heero lo sintió abrir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes de sentarse de nuevo en la cama y mirar con odio el oso de peluche que le habían regalado a su esposo sus hermanos y lo arrojó lejos de su vista tanto como pudo, no le agradaba la vida que le estaban ofreciendo con su familia, el seguía siendo el mismo Heero Yuy que era el soldado perfecto en la Guerra con los gundams y el teniente de Preventers que había arriesgado su vida pos salvar a los pacifistas y ellos no lo harían cambiar por nada, se dijo antes de volverse y dormirse definitivamente.

LA FANTASIA DE DÚO 

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina cuando vio llegar a la familia de Heero, les sonrió saludándolos percatándose de la presencia de una mujer muy parecida a Dorothy pero con aspecto más dulce y una chica que parecía temerle al serio Akito, pero este no le prestaba mayor atención.

Hola, hermanos, padre, madre – los saludó Midachi sonriendo – ah, estás aquí, Dúo ¿Y Heero?

Estaba cansado, se quedó en nuestra habitación durmiendo – el trenzado se encogió de hombros y en eso se percato de la presencia de sus amigos – ¡chicos! – saltó contento abrazándolos – que bueno que estén aquí, la familia ha sido muy amable al traerlos a su isla – se volvió hacia su suegro – arigato.

Y te apuesto que no dices mucho más en japonés – dijo Taichi divertido al escuchar su acento.

Déjate de burlarte del chico – lo regañó su padre mirándolo muy serio – al menos hace un buen intento.

Arigato, Yayuki sama – sonrió el trenzado.

Y es más educado que ustedes – agregó – ella es la madre de los chicos, Ayra Dermail – y Dúo se estremeció al escuchar el nombre mirando de reojo a sus amigos – supongo que sabes que uno de los chicos será el próximo duque.

Las cosas que uno descubre – dijo Wufei impresionado – no sabía que estuvieran emparentados con semejante personaje.

No es algo que nos guste mencionar – dijo Tomochi – pero que se le va a hacer, al menos no seré yo el elegido.

Ni yo – dijo Kaichi feliz – le corresponde o al mayor de todos o al menor de todos y nosotros estamos en el medio, ¿verdad, Mida-chan?

Así que el otro candidato es Heero – miró a Akito que estaba muy molesto con sus hermanos – Aki-kun ¿tú serás el siguiente duque?

Akito miró a sus hermanos burlón antes de caminar hacia Dúo y abrazarlo con fuerza en un gesto muy poco común en él que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

El siguiente Duque no saldrá de nosotros, lo prometo.

Arigato – sonrió tratando de soltarse – y ella – señaló a la niña que se ocultaba detrás de la madre de sus cuñados – ¿quién es?

Mara Harlen – dijo ella, pero Dúo la miró intrigado, se parecía mucho a Heero.

Dúo Maxwell de Yuy – le respondió el trenzado y se percato de las miradas de sus cuñados – perdón, de Yayuki.

Es el esposo de nuestro hermano menor – dijo Mida-chan al ver la mirada de las mujeres – de Heero.

¿Mi pequeño Heero está de regreso?

Heero es mío y no es pequeño – dijo Dúo molesto – el abuelo dijo que las habitaciones de todos estaban listas, mis amigos se quedarán en el mismo sector nuestro, me refiero al que usamos Heero y yo, el resto de los hermanos están del otro lado de la casa, no sé por qué, no me quiso decir así que fui a ordenar mis cosas a la habitación, pero creo que a Heero no le gustó mucho el lugar, parecía realmente molesto, pero cuando le quise preguntar estaba dormido y...

Maxwell – le reclamó Wufei – mejor llévanos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿quieres?

Wu, amigo, siempre tan comprensivo conmigo – le dijo abrazándolo.

¿Pretendes darle celos a Heero? – se libró de él.

Vengan, los empleados se encargarán de bajar el equipaje y llevarlo a los cuartos respectivos – les dijo – Mida chan y Tomo chan nos regalaron muchas cosas a Heero y a mí, tengo ropa muy bonita, creo que tan pronto Heero esté bien lo seduciré y haré que...

No nos des detalles – lo cortó Quatre molesto – mejor dinos cual es la habitación de cual.

No sé por qué, pero esta habitación es de Trowa – abrió la puerta – me dijo que era la habitación del león herido.

Es muy bonita – dijo mirando a su alrededor sintiéndose muy identificado con el nombre – y tiene buena vista.

La del frente es de Quatre – les dijo abriendo la puerta – el abuelo dijo que se llamaba "Amores cambiantes" y que por eso tenía distintos tonos de rojo, no tengo idea a qué se refería.

Extraña combinación – dijo el árabe sintiéndose tocado por sus palabras.

Y la de junto a la de Trowa, es de Wufei – les mostró la alcoba – me dijo que se llama "La justicia dorada" – sonrió – la más bonita es la mía, se llama "sueños para el futuro" y tiene todos los colores y tonos de azul que se te puedan ocurrir y me dijo que todo aquello que yo soñara podía volverse realidad si tenía la fuerza de recrearlos en mi alma.

¿Y cuál es ese sueño? – le dijo Trowa apoyado en el marco de la puerta de Wufei mirando a Dúo pero esperando la reacción de Quatre.

Quiero hijos, míos y de Heero – sonrió – mi sueño sería embarazarme de él y tener una nueva generación de Yayuki, tal vez a eso se refería Aki kun cuando dijo que no sería de esta generación el siguiente duque – dijo divertido – pero no sé que piense Heero, está un poco distante conmigo, supongo que es por el hecho de no poder hacer las cosas a su antojo, pero si él me dice que sí, mañana mismo me pongo en campaña.

Quatre se tensó notoriamente y el corazón herido de Trowa se resquebrajó un poco más, era obvio que su amado ángel se había prendado del trenzado, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo ni ayudarlo a ser feliz, Dúo jamás lo correspondería y tampoco podía herir a Heero, si era gracias a él que estaban vivos y a salvo de los problemas de la guerra.

Pues no te ves muy entusiasmado, Maxwell.

Es que Heero está enojado por algo y no ha dicho que es lo que le molesta – admitió – cuando llegamos me dijo que no lo tratara como si fuera de cristal y, después que lo ayudé a acostarse, simplemente se durmió ignorándome por completo. No sé, pero me recuerda mucho al tiempo en que comenzamos a estar juntos, me ignoraba gran parte del tiempo o me rechazaba, si yo no hubiese sido tan persistente, quizás nunca me habría confesado su amor.

O quizás eres tú quién lo hace sentirse mal.

¿Por qué lo dices, Wufei?

Según he visto, los hermanos de Heero te han dado muchos lujos que nunca antes te pudo dar Yuy con el sueldo que él tenía, ni siquiera tenían una casa suya y arrendaban una pieza, tú decías que no te importaba, pero ahora estás disfrutando mucho de tener dinero y quizás es eso lo que reciente.

No, mi Heero no es tan tonto como para sentir que lo aparto por dinero.

¿Estás seguro? Él no suele mostrar lo que siente y mucho menos hablar de ello – le dijo Trowa – y creo que muchas veces pasas por alto las cosas que él te dice con una mirada, necesitas demasiado escuchar las palabras, pero, de casualidad, ¿tú se las has dicho? No esperes a que te presente el corazón desgarrado, Heero es muy orgulloso y puede reventar de la manera menos esperada.

Pareces que sabes mucho de mi Heero – le dijo resentido – siempre he odiado esa facilidad que tienen de comprenderse.

A veces pienso – le dijo Trowa – que cometí un error al no enamorarme de él, no entendemos mejor de lo que cualquiera pueda hacerlo, pero no somos almas gemelas, nos parecemos demasiado como para que haya chispa entre nosotros.

Entre dos bloques de hielo no puede existir química – le dijo Quatre fastidiado – se necesita algo que encienda una chispa para que alguno se derrita.

Y tú también andas muy extraño, amigo mío ¿se pelearon?

No quiero hablar de aquello – le dijo el rubio y se encerró en su habitación.

¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Wufei mirando a Trowa.

Me temo que ya no soy suficiente para él – suspiró – de un tiempo a esta parte ha sido así, tanto que dejé de vivir con él poco antes que nos invitaran a venir.

No nos habías contado nada – le reclamó Dúo.

Me quería arruinar tu paz con mis pesares, sabes bien que la última vez casi me mataste porque busqué consuelo en Heero.

Pero él me explicó la situación – replicó.

Lo sé, pero es algo que debo solucionar solo, tal vez sea lo mejor que termine con Quatre, así alguno de los dos podrá rehacer su vida, aunque dudo que pase.

Bueno, sigo sin entender nada de lo que dices.

Simple, Maxwell, Barton dice que Quatre está enamorado de alguien más, pero también sabe que aquella relación no tiene futuro y que él tampoco podrá ser feliz porque no podrá olvidarlo.

Ah, bueno – dijo – tranquilo, amigo, te presentaré con mis cuñados y seguro uno de ellos te puede dar consuelo, son muy simpáticos y amables...

¿Nos muestras tu habitación? – lo interrumpió Wufei – tal vez Yuy esté aburrido.

Es Yayuki – lo corrigió – debe estarlo – los guió a su dormitorio y vio su oso en el suelo – Oye, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó sin ver que Trowa cruzaba una mirada con Heero y asentía.

Dúo – le dijo este – quiero hablar a solas con Trowa – agregó – ¿por qué no le muestras un poco de la isla a Wufei?

¿Acaso me estás echando? – le dijo exaltado y molesto.

Este tipo nunca entiende nada – dijo el chino divertido – los dos témpanos quieren contarse sus secretos ¿vamos? Podríamos...

Ni se te ocurra, Wufei – le dijo Heero – mira que no voy a estar confinado siempre y podría irte muy mal con mi venganza.

Al menos no tienes tu arma a mano – dijo divertido.

¿Quién dice? – le dijo sacando de debajo de su almohada su arma.

¿Cómo llegó eso aquí? – le dijo Dúo asombrado.

Mira, llévate al chino lejos – le dijo divertido – tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Trowa, luego te contaré todo. Además, no te puedo ser infiel así como estoy, está estrictamente prohibido o me puedo quebrar la cadera – hizo un gesto – pero quién me dice que tú no me vas a ser infiel.

¡Pues este chino ni siquiera me excita! – le dijo este molesto.

Heero se sonrió divertido mirando a Wufei que le lanzó una mirada ofendida a ambos antes de salir dando un portazo.

¡Mira lo que hiciste! – le dijo furioso.

Ve y discúlpate con él, Dúo, fuiste tú el que lo ofendió.

Te detesto – dijo imitando al chino dando un feroz portazo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le dijo Trowa preocupado tomando el peluche y dejándolo sobre la cama.

Saca esa cosa de mi vista ¿quieres? Mis hermanos me tienen harto con sus "mimos" a su "pequeño cuñadito" – dijo fastidiado – como si todo lo que luché por darle a Dúo lo mejor se desmereciera.

Entonces, Wufei dio en el clavo, Dúo ofendió tu orgullo.

Que uno de mis hermanos, esto, que el otro aquello, que mira lo que me regaló, yo nunca había tenido algo así – dijo conteniendo el llanto, frente a Trowa era el único que le dejaba ver sus lágrimas – cuando me escogió a mí en vez de a Darcy pensé que esas cosas no tenían importancia para él, pero resulta que no es así.

Bueno, supongo que ahora lo acepta porque vienes incluido en el paquete – le dijo – en cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo con Quatre – suspiró sentándose junto a la ventana – nuestra relación ya no da para más, es más, casi hemos terminado, si bien no de palabras, de hecho ya ni siquiera vivimos juntos.

Tú no eres de los que se dan por vencidos.

Claro que no, pero veo a Quatre consumirse por un amor que jamás le será correspondido, yo no quiero que alguien más sufra por todo esto, ya bastante tengo yo con su rechazo como para que trate de romper un matrimonio.

¿Está enamorado de Dúo?

Creo que sí, estábamos con él cuando dieron la noticia del atentado y cuando lo llamaron para avisar que estabas allí, estuvo tenso durante todo el rescate y apretaba los puños cada vez que identificaban un cuerpo como deseando que fueras tú, sé que suena cruel, pero así es, incluso cuando el propio Dúo te encontró entre los escombros apretó los labios con furia y más cuando el médico nos dijo que sobrevivirías y ha estado así, insoportable, todo el tiempo, no hay quién lo aguante, menos yo.

Creo que me estás pidiendo concejo y no sé que hacer para ayudarte.

Sólo quería advertirte, te quiero mucho como para verte sufrir también...

¡NO QUE NO HABÍA NADA SERIO ENTRE USTEDES! – gritó Dúo molesto volviendo a entrar en la habitación – ¡Heero es y será mío hasta la muerte! ¿ENTENDIDO? – chilló.

Cálmate, Dúo, estás malinterpretando las cosas – le dio Heero.

Así que por eso has estado raro conmigo, pero ni jures que te voy a dejar libre al camino para que te quedes con este... cirquero.

Oye, no te pongas en ese plano – le dijo Trowa ofendido – no voy a soportar tu insultos, ya tengo bastante con los de Quatre como para seguir contigo.

Dúo, Trowa estaba hablando de cosas de trabajo – le dio Heero.

¿De trabajo? – los miró extrañado y vio las miradas – no me gustan sus miradas.

Déjame que te explique, Dúo mío – golpeó la cama a su lado y casi de inmediato Dúo estaba a su lado abrazándolo – lo que pasa, amor, es que los terroristas esos que destruyeron el edificio han jurado venganza contra los sobrevivientes del desastre y yo soy uno de ellos, y Trowa, como buen hermano, ha tenido a bien advertirme al respecto.

¿En serio es sólo eso y no me estás poniendo los cuernos?

Sería como pensar que tú me estás poniendo los cuernos con uno de mis hermanos – le dijo y Dúo no entendió el sentido de sus palabras y Heero lo dejó pasar.

Ah, bueno, perdóname, Trowa, estaba muy exaltado, no quise ofenderte.

Está bien, Dúo, entiendo que eres muy celoso con Heero, es lo único que tienes que es tuyo, yo también soy así, lamentablemente, hay personas que no entienden que con su desdén te desgarran el corazón.

Trowa, esta isla es especial, pide un deseo de corazón esta noche y tendrás lo que quieras – le sonrió mostrándole el arma – mira. Dúo, lo que hago – Dúo levantó la cabeza y vio que se metía el cañón en la boca.

¡No, Heero, no te suicides, yo te amo! – gritó tratando de quitarle el arma y vio que este la mordía y se rompía – es... es... de... ¡CHOCOLATE!

Sí, y si Wufei se entera que lo amenacé con un chocolate me va a querer matar – se rió – es una broma del abuelo, dijo que no podía darme un arma de verdad, así que me consiguió esto de consuelo, además, es mejor ¿no les parece?

Es una buena broma – se rió Trowa – una muerte deliciosa.

En eso entró Wufei de nuevo mirando molesto al trío que se reía de su cara.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Acaso se comieron un payaso?

Nada – dijo Heero recuperando la calma – ¿pasa algo malo?

No, sólo que Winner está practicando box en una sala y se veía que lo hacía con tanta rabia que no me quise exponer a un golpe – hizo un gesto – no quisiera ser la persona que ve en el saco ni estar frente a él cuando está así, debo admitir que me dio miedo.

Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en esos casos, quitarse del medio – dijo Trowa asintiendo – recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez cuando se enojó por la muerte de su padre, acabó con una colonia y por poco y nos mata a Heero y a mí.

Pero estaba controlado por Zero – lo defendió Heero.

Zero solo magnificó sus ganas de destruir a quien llevó a la muerte a su padre.

Oh, vamos, Quatre es un joven tan dulce y angelical, no sé como lo eligieron de piloto de un gundam. Nunca vi que tuviera alma de asesino.

Dúo, eres demasiado despistado – le dijo Heero – Quatre es y tiene el alma de un soldado perfecto, tal como el resto de nosotros, sólo que no le gusta mostrarlo.

Tal como a ti no te gusta mostrar tus sentimientos ¿a eso te refieres?

Algo así, Dúo – lo abrazó con fuerza – algo así.

Al otro día en la mañana, Heero y Taichi fueron a La Isla pese a todos los pataleos de Dúo que quería ir con él, pero nada consiguió más que Heero se afirmara en su decisión de no llevarlo y no querer estar con Midachi ni Tomochi cerca de él, cosa que le dolió bastante a sus hermanos.

Es culpa de ustedes por estarlo fastidiando – les dijo Akito.

Eres muy pesado, Akito – le dijo Midachi muy molesto – cualquiera diría que no quieres que hagamos amistad con Heero para no mal influenciarlo en tu contra.

No digas estupideces, Midachi – le dijo éste fastidiado – Heero es lo bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones y si no quiere llevarlos debe ser porque no los quiere ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que lo fastidian? Es un muchacho serio y bastante más aterrizado que ustedes dos juntos.

¡Basta! – dijo Heero cansado – Vámonos, Taichi, mientras antes lleguemos, antes terminaremos y podré darme un buen baño.

Heero, yo quiero ir contigo – insistió de nuevo Dúo – por favor, te juro que me porto bien, eres mi esposo y quiero estar a tu lado.

Está bien – dijo al fin – pero no me pongas esa cara de cachorrito ¿quieres?

Y los tres se fueron a La Isla hablando de tonterías, en especial el hermano de Heero y Dúo porque el soldado perfecto poco y nada decía.

Y la niña esa, es hermana de ustedes ¿verdad? Si se les parece mucho y todos ustedes se parecen a su padre, son casi calcados.

Es posible que sí lo sea, pero jamás ella a intentado acercarla a nosotros, creo que es por la pelea que se armó luego que papá la echó de la casa.

Pensé que se habría ido por su cuenta – intervino Heero.

Bueno, siendo hija de quien es, posiblemente así fuera, pero papá ardía de ira cuando llegó y se enteró que habías sido secuestrado y más cuando jamás hubo una nota de rescate o algo que nos dijera que seguías vivo.

Padre debe haber estado muy ofendido con todo aquello – dijo pensativo.

Creo que ha sido una de las pocas veces en que lo hemos visto llorar, luego que ella se marchó papá se abrazó a nosotros y lloró peor que cualquiera de nosotros. Y luego del divorcio, endureció el corazón y las sonrisas desaparecieron para siempre de su rostro, se volvió el Doctor frío, como lo llaman en el hospital.

Pues, siendo él tan guapo, debió haber rehecho su vida.

No creo que pudiera – le dijo Heero – si es como yo, de seguro es de los que entregan una sola vez el corazón y una vez destrozado, jamás sanará la herida.

Ni que hablaras por experiencia propia – le dijo el trenzado.

Yo estoy totalmente seguro que el día que decidieras dejarme, mi mundo y mi vida se habrían acabado – replicó.

¡Jamás voy a dejarte! – lo abrazó – te lo juro, si te perdiera, me muero.

Son una pareja tan linda – suspiró Taichi – ¿creen que tenga alguna posibilidad de conquistar a Trowa? Es un chico tan lindo y se ve que el rubio atravesado ese lo está haciendo sufrir.

¿Te gusta el otro rey del hielo? – Le dijo Dúo mirándolo asombrado.

Claro que sí, al menos puedo intentar levantarle el ánimo.

Sólo conseguirás que Quatre quiera matarte – le advirtió el trenzado.

Al menos cambiaría de objetivo – murmuró mirando significativamente a Heero.

Al regresar a Fantasía Heero caminaba lentamente desde el muelle a la casa por sus propios medios, aunque estaba obligado a usar muletas, pero tenía mayor libertad de movimiento e independencia y había algo más, su cadera no corría peligro, aquello significaba que podía volver a hacer el amor con Dúo sin preocuparse de tener complicaciones.

¡Estoy feliz! – sonreía Dúo de oreja a oreja dando pequeños saltos alrededor de Heero – creo que podríamos ponernos en campaña de inmediato.

¿En campaña? ¿Y para qué, si me puedes decir? – lo miró Heero extrañado.

Cómo que para qué – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos rodeándole el cuello – para hacer un encargo, tonto – lo besó en los labios – para cumplir mi fantasía.

¿Un encargo? – repitió asombrado – estás loquito ¿sabes? Tener hijos no es tan fácil como piensas, hay que planearlo todo con calma.

Pero mientras puedes hacer el encargo a la cigüeña – hizo un puchero.

Muy bien, pero no te quejes luego si no te gusta la fantasía, porque vamos a tener que llevarla hasta el final.

Heero ¿cuál es tu fantasía? Nunca me has contado con qué sueñas para los dos – le dijo obligándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Mm, no tengo sueños como los tuyos, sólo quiero verte siempre feliz, lo que tú decidas estará bien para mí – lo hizo sentarse a su lado apoyándolo contra su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza – aunque si hay algo que alguna vez quise.

¿Y que sería eso?

Que me dejaras matar a Reelena – le sonrió – claro que sin que tuviera malas consecuencias – lo besó en la frente.

De haber sabido el estorbo que estaba salvando, te hubiese dejado matarla.

Me pregunto si Tomochi se atreverá a insinuársele a Wufei – dijo divertido – ese chino no ha tomado en serio sus avances, pero mi hermano es más decidido de lo que parece, sólo espero que Wufei no destruya su corazón.

¿Crees que Taichi en realidad esté enamorado de Trowa? – lo miró – él sigue perdido por Quatre, dudo que le preste demasiada atención a tu otro hermano.

No lo sé, pero si sé que alguien va a salir lastimado en el proceso.

Espero que todo salga bien, tus hermanos son... – Heero lo interrumpió con beso apasionado que los dejó sin aliento – y eso ¿a qué se debe?

A que te amo, cabecita hueca – le sonrió – ¿vamos a dormir la siesta?

Me parece bien – sonrió y aceptó su proposición.

Akito estaba sentado en una tumbona al borde de la piscina leyendo muy concentrado un grueso libro y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Trowa en la orilla de la misma hasta que escuchó que ahogaba un gemido.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó apartando el libro y acercándose a él.

Si – replicó sin levantar la cabeza y sintió como el hermano mayor de Heero se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba.

No necesitas mentirme – le dijo levantándole el mentón – sé que tu novio está encaprichado con mi cuñado ¿o me equivoco?

Quatre los vio subir acaramelados a su habitación y se ha desquitado conmigo – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho – me odia, dice que yo tengo la culpa por ayudar a Heero a conquistar a Dúo, pero si él ya lo amaba.

Mira, Quatre sólo está confundido, siente algo extraño en su pecho por el trenzado loco ése y cree que es amor, pero si llega a creer que te puede perder, tal vez reaccione y te vuelva a buscar.

Yo deseo que el vuelva a amarme como lo hacía en los tiempos de la guerra, cuando vivía y penaba por mi cariño y trataba de hacerme el desentendido de él – lloró.

Tranquilo – lo abrazó.

Gracias, es casi como estar con Heero, pero más paternal.

¿Estás diciendo que estoy viejo? – fingió ofenderse.

Si – se rió más calmado – estás viejo – y se metió al agua de cabeza.

¡Espera que te alcance, muchachito malvado! – le gritó amenazante.

Akito – le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas – necesito hablar contigo.

Lo siento, señora, pero yo no – le dijo lanzándose al agua detrás de Trowa.

¡Eres un malvado, Akito! – le gritó Taichi metiéndose al agua también – Trowa es mío – le dijo agarrando al latino apagándolo a él – seré yo quién lo consuele.

Yo lo vi primero – le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Je, tengo más encanto el día de hoy – se burlo Trowa apartándose de ambos riendo sin tomarse en serio a ninguno de los dos – Akito san ¿no deberías atender a tu madre? No deberías hacer esos desplantes con ella.

Sólo porque tú lo pides – dijo regresando al otro lado.

Perdónanos, somos así – le dijo Taichi apenado – no soportamos ver a alguien de la familia llorando, es algo que nos derrite, dudo que a Heero no le pase lo mismo – dijo mirando hacia la casa – es un chico con suerte, ha sido libre de ser y tener la vida que quiso y pudo darse, en cambio nosotros somos prisioneros de la tradición de la familia, ninguno fue capaz de decir no.

Parece que tu hermano no es feliz hablando con tu madre – le señaló al ver que le negaba con la cabeza.

Ella tiene la culpa, nosotros nunca hemos podido perdonarle que haya roto el corazón de papá, él se cerró a cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz y nos cerró también el corazón a nosotros, no digo que no nos quiera, pero desde que pasó lo de Heero, nunca más tuvimos una muestra de afecto de su parte. Me pregunto a qué la habrá invitado el abuelo si ella ni siquiera ha intentado acercarse a Heero.

Allá viene tu hermano, mejor nademos un poco.

Trowa, yo quería decirte algo – lo detuvo – sé que estás herido por lo de tu novio, pero si me necesitas, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, aunque sea para celarlo.

Quatre no se tragaría el cuento, se parecen a Heero.

Tal vez Akito, los demás, no, el parecido es sólo físico – le sonrió – además, un chico guapo como tú se merece que lo traten mejor ¿sabías?

Gracias, lo pensaré, mientras, creo que es mejor que te calmes – le dijo y lo hundió en el agua alejándose rápidamente de él.

¡Me la vas a pagar, malvado! – le dijo echándose a nadar detrás de él.

Wufei miraba a la distancia a los hermanos de Heero jugando con el latino y suspiró, él ya había tenido una familia antes y le agradaba el trato que ellos les daban, pero se sentía extraño.

Hola, pequeño dragón – le dijo Tomochi acercándose a él – ¿le tienes envidia a Trowa? – sonrió – también puedes tener lo mismo.

Yuy habló de que esta isla es especial y que si pides un deseo de corazón, podrás vivir tu fantasía .- lo miró a los ojos – ¿acaso es cierto?

Los Yayuki siempre hemos tenido un don especial – suspiró – más si estamos todos reunidos porque se potencian en la isla – miró hacia Akito que seguía hablando con su madre – pero han sido pocos los privilegiados con ver la realización de sus más profundos sueños.

¿Por qué lo dices así? – lo miró intrigado.

Bueno, porque para que el "encantamiento" resulte debe haber seis varones con nuestra sangre y una dama, sé que Mara es una de nosotros, pero ella no lo sabe y el abuelo dice que enfrentarla a la realidad sería confrontarla con su madre.

Ella también es tu madre – le recordó.

Ella perdió todo derecho con nosotros cuando hizo llorar a papá, pero supongo que el abuelo le está ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad, quizás también sea el momento para nosotros – se encogió de hombros – supongo que ahora será posible recrear algunas fantasías.

¿Y cuál sería la tuya? – le dijo el chino con curiosidad.

No, yo debo ayudar a los demás a cumplir la suya – explicó – la fantasía es para aquellos que no llevan nuestra sangre pero que son cercanos a nosotros.

O sea que yo puedo pedir un deseo esta noche ¿verdad?

Algo así, pero, dime ¿cuál sería tu más grande deseo?

Las personas que más he amado en mi vida han tenido siempre una muerte trágica. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy niño en la explosión de un trasbordador espacial, así que mi abuela me adoptó; cuando tenía catorce años me enamoré de una chica y me casé con ella, pero como éramos niños aún, sus padres me tomaron bajo su custodia, desgraciadamente un grupo terrorista de Oz los mató a los tres y me volví a quedar sin familia – respiró profundo – yo fui entrenado como el piloto de un Gundam y viajé a la Tierra a luchar, perros nos tendió una trampa y mi colonia fue totalmente destruida – se volteó a mirarlo – y para colmo de males me enamoré de un enemigo y yo mismo lo maté.

Pero si aún eras un niño.

Ninguno de nosotros tuvo tiempo de serlo, y allí está mi fantasía, quiero volver a ser niño, conocer a mis amigos en circunstancias favorables, ¿Te imaginas? Maxwell no habría crecido en un orfanato, Winner habría tenido un padre que lo aceptara como es, Barton no habría perdido a sus padres y su nombre, yo tendría a los míos y tu hermano, estaría con ustedes.

Vaya una fantasía – dijo mirando el cielo – pero Dúo quiere tener una familia, ser "madre biológica" de la siguiente generación de Yayuki con Heero – bajó la mirada a la piscina – Trowa quiere recobrar el amor de Quatre, el rubio quiere arrebatarle el amor de Dúo a Heero y mi madre, bueno, con ella no tengo idea.

¿Y qué problema tienes con ello?

Es que sería más fácil si las fantasías tuvieran un punto en común. Hay demasiada gente involucrada dentro de los mismos sueños, será agotador para todos si están en demasiadas fantasías a la vez – miró de nuevo al cielo – pero podemos empezar por lo más fácil, si es que quieren que mañana comiencen sus fantasías – le puso la mano en el hombro – hablaré con el abuelo y no te asombres con lo que suceda mañana.

Será divertido volver a tener seis años – le sonrió – me pregunto ¿cómo serían los padres de Maxwell? Porque ni él lo sabe, lo que recuerda es que antes del orfanato vivía en la calle con otros niños.

¡No me dificultes más el trabajo! – le dijo dramático – mira que voy a tener casi el mismo drama con los padres de Trowa.

¿Cómo se llamaría antes? – dijo divertido – si se quedó con ese nombre porque él n tenía uno propio.

Andas por allí con Akito – dijo cansado – y yo que venía a ofrecerme para cumplir alguna fantasía erótica – sacudió la cabeza.

Degenerado – le replicó ruborizado.

Anda, me vas a decir que un chico guapo como tú no se merece un chico tan guapo como yo – le coqueteó.

Pues te debo decir algo, me siento contigo casi igual que con tu hermano menor, así que no te hagas ilusiones conmigo ¿Entendido?

Vamos, no digas que no te gusto – le dijo triste.

Es obvio que no le gustas – le dijo Midachi divertido – por lo que se puede ver le gustan los hombres serios y tú eres demasiado lanzado para él ¿verdad, Dragoncito?

¡Odio que me llamen así!

Pero si eres el último de los Dragones Chang ¿no es cierto?

Pero no soy dragoncito – replicó.

Así tampoco te lo vas a ganar, hermano.

Ni que fuera premio de una competencia – replicó fastidiado.

No te enojes, corazón, yo sólo venía a buscarte para que pruebes algo especial que el abuelo ordenó preparar para las ilustres visitas.

¡No es tu corazón! – le dijo Tomochi enojado – si te metes en mi camino, te va a ir muy mal, ya verás – lo amenazó.

¿Ah, sí? – le enseñó la lengua mientras enlazaba su brazo al del chino – eso me gustaría verlo – agregó y se lo llevó.

Te voy a matar, Mida chan, ya verás – siguió amenazando.

Dúo estaba sentado en la cama con Heero recostado en su regazo, habían estado "practicando" para hacer el encargo, pero Dúo dudaba acerca de su cordura ahora que lo pensaba con más calma. Acarició el cabello de Heero con ternura mientras se imaginaba a un hijo de ambos, tendría toda la belleza física de su Heero, su inteligencia, pero todo lo demás sería de él, el color de los ojos, su alegría, su espontaneidad y su facilidad de hacer amigos. Claro que Heero tenía muchas otras cualidades, pero era demasiado desconfiado, tal vez se debía a la forma en que había sido criado en la organización.

Estás muy callado, Dúo – le dijo acariciando la pierna en la que descansaba.

Estaba pensando en que me habría gustado conocerte cuando éramos pequeños, pero sin los problemas de la guerra, cada cual con su familia, quizás fuéramos tan distintos que ni nos gustaríamos.

Mm, parece que estás cambiando de opinión acerca de tener hijos.

No es eso, Heero, aún quiero que formemos nuestra propia familia, solo que me gustaría saber que habría sido de nosotros si el verdadero Heero Yuy no hubiese muerto. Tal vez yo no habría terminado solo y abandonado en la calle, ni tú lejos de tus hermanos, ni Wufei sin sus padres, ni Trowa sin nombre, tal vez Quatre hubiese logrado que su padre lo quisiera como es...

Podemos transformar tu fantasía – dijo Heero – conocernos de niños y, contra todo pronóstico, amarnos de nuevo y formar nuestra propia familia, ser más felices sin la sombra de las muertes que causamos en el pasado.

¿Aún te duele haber matado al mariscal Noventa y a los otros líderes pacifistas?

Así es, la guerra se extendió y causamos la muerte de mucha gente inocente.

Pero si la culpa fue de Traize, él nos engañó y terminamos odiados por nuestra propia gente – le acarició el hombro – aquello no lo podemos solucionar, Heero, tal vez fue para mejor que aquello ocurriera o jamás habríamos desarticulado a Oz y a Colmillo Blanco.

Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar que si yo hubiese escuchado las voces que me gritaban habríamos evitado la muerte de muchas personas.

Deja ya de culparte, no tiene arreglo, mejor pensemos en nuestros hijos ¿cómo te gustaría que fueran? – le acarició el cabello – a mí me gustaría que se parecieran a ti, eres muy guapo e inteligente.

Bueno, yo diría que sacaran mi inteligencia y tu belleza, así serían perfectos.

¿Qué estás insinuando? – dijo obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – ¿acaso piensas que soy tonto?

No, Dúo, sólo que no se te dan las matemáticas y los idiomas – le sonrió – y además eres muy despistado.

No lo soy, soy muy observador – le reclamó.

Mm, tal vez – se enderezó y le atrapó la boca con un beso – pero no te das cuenta cuando quiero lo que me ofreces.

Ah, eso tiene solución – dijo malicioso y le devolvió el beso con pasión.

Trowa miraba a los hermanos de Heero sentados conversando en torno a una mesa redonda haciendo planes para el día siguiente, algunas frases alcanzaba a leer de sus labios, pero sin todos los datos solo podía hacer conjeturas acerca de lo que planeaban, lo único que tenía claro es que querían sacar de las sombras al corazón de Quatre que se había cerrado a sus propios sentimientos según ellos, que Wufei tenía un sueño hermoso en el que todos podían participar pero necesitaban la anuencia de Heero y que Akito se negaba a ayudar a su madre a reconquistar el corazón de su padre dado que no quería que él volviera a sufrir.

¿Qué haces? – le dijo Wufei siguiendo su mirada – esos planean algo ¿verdad?

Claro, aunque no te puedo decir a ciencia cierta qué es – dijo – mencionaron tu sueño ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Quiero que volvamos a ser niños y que tengamos la oportunidad de disfrutarlo y conocernos en un mundo diferente, sin la carga de la guerra y de los gundams, como niños normales.

Suena interesante, sería bonito liberarnos de las pesadillas de la guerra.

Hola, chicos – le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Dorothy Catalonia, pensé que ya te habías largado – le dijo Wufei fastidiado.

Si ya me voy, no te exaltes, sólo quería avisarles que alguien más viene hasta aquí – se sonrió maliciosa – y los sueños se pueden tornar pesadillas ¿saben?

Maldita, ¿por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad borrándote de la faz del universo para siempre? – le replicó el chino – junto con... – se calló al comprender – no puede ser que la hayan invitado aquí, si nada tiene que ver con la familia.

Ja, ja, ja – se rió ella – yo la invité, me desquitaré con todos mis primos – le dijo y se fue riendo hacia el muelle.

Ella está furiosa porque esperaba que al casarse su esposo se convirtiera en el siguiente Duque – les dijo Mara – en especial porque Akito San se negó a serlo, sin embargo, al aparecer el menor de los hermanos éste decidirá quien es el siguiente Duque y no su esposo como ella esperaba.

¿Y por eso tiene que traer a la bruja aquella a esta isla sin el permiso de la familia? – le dijo Trowa.

Dorothy no lo sabe, pero en realidad ella va a formar parte de una fantasía – sonrió – la fantasía de Heero, yo sé que lo que él quiere en verdad es matarla sin que esto tenga consecuencias funestas para la humanidad.

Vaya – dijo Trowa – entonces, si Heero la mata ella va a entender que nunca la quiso y lo dejará en paz ¿por eso la dejan venir?

Un Yayuki sabe lo que quiere – abrazó a Wufei y este se puso rojo como tomate.

Yo diría que son demasiado decididos a salirse con la suya.

Supongo que lo somos.

¿Sabías que eres uno de ellos?

Mi madre lo ha negado siempre, pero cuando se casó con mi "padre" ella estaba embarazada de mí, pero yo sentí de inmediato que eran mis hermanos cuando los vi, no se puede negar el parecido físico ni de carácter con ellos ¿no creen?

Tomochi se va a enojar si ve que tiene más competencia – dijo Wufei tratando de soltarse de ella.

Así que tengo competencia, ya veremos quién gana – lo soltó y se dirigió a la mesa donde ellos estaban.

El consejo ya casi está en pleno, sólo faltan el padre y Heero – dijo Trowa – pronto pasará algo grande.

Mientras yo no sea la cena – dijo Wufei.

Continuará...

Hola, perdonen que me tardara tanto con esta historia, no lo hice adrede, la he cambiado tanto que ya ni la reconozco, en fin, se hace lo que se puede. Alguien por allí me pidió una hermana para Heero, así que conózcanla, en cuanto a los hermanos, bueno, son demasiado especiales y ya explicaré más adelante por qué son como son.

Gracias por la paciencia.

Shio Chang.


	3. Cinco corazones en un mismo sueño

De lo que sería capaz por ti 

Para Alba Chan que me adivinó el pensamiento.

Advertencia: todos los chicos van a cambiar en adelante, así que no me reclamen si sus personalidades han cambiado rotundamente ¿De acuerdo?

Cinco corazones en un mismo sueño. 

Estaba casi todo el consejo Yayuki, ya sólo faltaba Heero puesto que su padre se había sentado con sus hijos a revisar los planes para el día siguiente hacía poco rato. Cuando el último de los hijos llegó se veía relajado pero cansado.

- Mejor no preguntar qué hacías – le dijo Midachi preocupado – debiste descansar.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa ¿quieres? Yo veré que hago con mi vida.

- Luego vas a salir con que quieres ser el siguiente duque – dijo Tomochi.

- Cállate o te meteré un tiro por la bocota,

- Que genio – dijo Taichi – pero no estamos aquí para pelear, sino para ver lo que haremos mañana y quienes serán los encargados del trabajo ¿no es así, abuelo?

- Cierto, pero no deberían provocar a Heero, será su decisión lo que mueva al futuro, después de todo, fue él quien evitó que la Tierra entrara en un período de hielos eternos nuevamente ¿no es así, muchacho?

- Era mi deber hacerlo – se encogió de hombros – cuando se cambio el plan meteoro original se nos ordenó proteger a los civiles, destruir a Oz y no a la Tierra.

- Fuiste entrenado como soldado, así que cumpliste con tu deber.

- Y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo – afirmó.

- Bien, entonces estás completamente involucrado en la fantasía principal – miró a los otros jóvenes – hay tres personas que desean lo mismo, ser lo que no pudieron ser a causa de la guerra, así que los cinco volverán a la infancia, vivirán en un mundo en el que su única misión será ser niños y reencontrarse con sus amores. Heero, debes tener presente que no recordarás lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, serás un niño normal, pero quiero que sepas que tus energías son vitales para el cumplimiento de este sueño.

- Misión aceptada.

- ¿Nunca vas a dejar de pensar como soldado?

- Yo viví la guerra desde adentro, Tomochi, desde muy pequeño fui entrenado como el arma perfecta, mis habilidades innatas me pusieron a la cabeza de muchas operaciones de alta peligrosidad, puse en riesgo mi vida y me vi obligado a matar para no morir. Dime, Taichi, tu que eres psicólogo ¿existe alguna posibilidad que yo olvide a quienes tuve la desgracia de matar?

- Sólo que te diera amnesia.

- Allí tienes tu respuesta.

- Pobre hermanito – dijo Akito abrazándolo – así que ahora debes disfrutar minuto a minuto esta fantasía, serás el niño que debiste ser ¿de acuerdo? Y nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto.

- Claro que sí, hermano.

- ¿A él lo llamas hermano y a nosotros no? – le dijo Midachi exaltado.

- A él lo respeto, a ustedes no – replicó – además, ustedes, en especial Tomochi y tú, me están tratando de quitar a Dúo a base de regalos costosos, mimándolo en montones de cosas que antes yo no podía darle por más que trabajara como energúmeno ¿Crees que eso esté bien de parte de ustedes?

- No pretendíamos quitártelo, simplemente hacerlo sentirse a gusto con nosotros.

- Pues lograron que yo me sintiera mal con ustedes.

- Pobre Hee-chan – le dijo Taichi – mira, como de ahora en adelante vas a olvidar por un tiempo que fuiste soldado ¿por qué no te dejas mimar por nosotros?

- Dios me libre – replicó.

- Eres peor que Aki-chan – le dijo Tomochi y vio la mirada asesina que le lanzó el aludido – en fin, veremos que pasa luego, después de todo no pensarás igual si te acostumbras a la familia.

- Bien, Heero, quiero que lleves a tus amigos al invernadero sin decirle de qué se trata, empezaremos a prepararlos para la fantasía haciéndolos olvidar todo, esa es tu misión, mantener un lazo con la realidad.

- Pero, abuelo, sí él mantiene ese lazo…

- Heero, quiero que te olvides rotundamente del presente – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y los de Heero se pusieron extraños – lleva a tus amigos al invernadero y pídeles que se sienten alrededor del reloj de flores en el siguiente orden a favor del reloj: Tú primero, luego tu esposo, luego tu amigo Trowa, tu amigo Quatre y finalmente tu amigo Wufei.

- Como ordene – respondió de manera automática y salió.

Dúo vio a Heero entrar en la sala de descanso donde estaban ellos cuatro reunidos y lo vio un poco extraño, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención es que no cruzara su mirada con la de Trowa, al contrario, evitó mirarlo y fue directamente con él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, amorcito?

- Me pidieron que fuéramos al invernadero – le dijo con voz neutra.

- ¿Para qué? – le dijo Quatre enfadado, cada día le agradaba menos el japonés, después de todo siempre tuvo la esperanza de conquistar a Dúo dándole lo que Heero no podía y ahora resultaba que él sí podía dárselas y con creces, porque podía hacer sus sueños realidad.

- Sólo acompáñenme – respondió sin ponerle ninguna inflexión en la voz y Trowa alzó las cejas extrañado, definitivamente allí había algo raro y debía averiguarlo.

- Está bien – asintieron todos y lo siguieron mientras Quatre caminaba un poco rezagado de ellos, tenía que haber algo que lo ayudara a conquistar a Dúo.

En el invernadero Heero se detuvo junto al reloj de flores y los hizo sentarse alrededor del mismo: él quedó a las 12; a su lado, Dúo, a las dos; Trowa, a las cuatro; Quatre, a las seis; Wufei a las ocho; y el último lugar lo ocupó Relena.

- ¡Que hace esta arpía aquí! – chilló Dúo molesto.

- Me invitaron a participar de una extraña ceremonia – le contestó ella – ¿Verdad, Heero mío?

- ¡Heero no es tuyo, es mío!

- No te exaltes, sólo siéntate, cuando antes comencemos, todo estará terminado – le dijo Heero y cerró los ojos. Dúo, furioso lo imitó junto con los demás.

EL INICIO DEL SUEÑO 

Heero se sintió extraño, como si flotara por el espacio, y luego no había nada, sólo un recuerdo vago que lentamente comenzó a alejarse de su mente hasta desaparecer por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido.

- ¡Hee-chan, despierta! – lo remecía un chico de unos dos años mayor que él e idéntico, como calcado – vamos a jugar a las escondidas con los demás.

- Tomo-chan, yo sueño – le contestó molesto dándose media vuelta y volviendo a dormirse.

- Que aburrido eres – le dijo el niño de cuatro años y salió al jardín a jugar con sus otros tres hermanos.

- Heero ¿no juegas con tus hermanos? – le dijo una mujer muy bonita y bien cuidada – ellos están jugando a las escondidas.

- Yo sueño, mamá – le dijo bostezando.

- Bueno, duerme, te despertaremos cuando sea hora de comer.

- Mamá está bonita ¿dónde va?

- Mamá tiene una cita esta tarde, así que saldrá, pero te traerá un regalo ¿de acuerdo?

- Mamá no deja solos, papá enoja.

- Pero tu papá no quiere que salgan de casa y yo debo ir a aquella cita o perderé la oportunidad – suspiró – estaré ausente lo menos posible, no le vayas a decir a papá ¿eh? No queremos que se enfade

- Hee-chan sigue durmiendo – le contestó y volvió a dormirse, estaba cansado y no sabía por qué.

Dúo estaba sentado a la orilla de un camino a la salida de la cuidad, era un pequeño desarreglado con la carita sucia cuando aquella pareja lo encontró, le preguntaron su nombre y les dijo Dúo, pero nada más. Ellos se contactaron con la policía y buscaron a sus padres sin resultado alguno, así que al final lo adoptaron como suyo y lo criaron como un niño decente. Eran ellos Harry Maxwell y su esposa Helen, quienes lo mandaron a una excelente escuela que había en la colonia donde vivían, aunque el muchachito era demasiado extrovertido y solía meterse en problemas dado que le gustaba hacer bromas a medio mundo.

- Eres un muchachito travieso – le dijo su madre divertida – creo que te vamos a enviar a otra escuela.

- ¡No, no quiero perder a mis amigos! – le reclamó molesto. Y era que Dúo Maxwell había crecido mucho en esos más de seis años, junto con su cabello que insistía en mantener muy largo y trenzado, y se había hecho de muchos amigos en la escuela de L2, pero era un peligro público, según el decir de sus maestros.

- Puedes mantener contacto con ellos, pero te mandaremos a estudiar a una escuela especial en la Tierra – le dijo su padre.

- ¡No quiero ir! – reclamó.

- Mira, Dúo, hagas el berrinche que hagas, irás de todas maneras a esa escuela – le dijo él con firmeza – es tu decisión si quieres que tu trenza te acompañe allá.

- Pero, papá... – gimió tomándose el pelo.

- Ya sabes, si vas por las buenas, te quedarás con ella, sino... te despides de ella.

- Que malo eres – gimoteó – me voy por las buenas.

- Bien, podrás despedirte de tus amigos mañana, por la tarde te iremos a dejar a la escuela. De seguro allá conocerás a muchos amigos nuevos – le dijo su madre.

- Si, mamá – se volvió y se encerró en su cuarto a llorar.

- Creo que no ha sido buena idea – dijo Helen.

- Tal vez ahora no lo parezca, amor, pero será bueno para él cambiar de ambiente, verás que, pese a su pataleta, se acostumbra luego.

- Espero en Dios que tengas razón.

Trowa estaba sentado mirando por la ventana mientras viajaba rumbo a la Tierra, sus padres lo habían enviado a aquel internado por las excelentes calificaciones ya que sentían que en la colonia se desperdiciaría su inteligencia y, pese a haber reclamado que sólo tenía ocho años, se la había visto feas y terminó por irse al famoso colegio donde su hermana estaba por terminar la escuela.

- Espero tener buenos amigos aquí – suspiró mirando la pista de aterrizaje. Un poco más allá estaba un niño rubio aferrado a la cintura de su madre, se notaba que no estaba nada de feliz con quedarse en la escuela.

- Pero, mami, yo no quiero quedarme solito – lloriqueaba.

- Mi pequeño Quatre, debes ser fuerte, es tu mejor opción de estudio.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener un tutor como mis hermanas y quedarme contigo?

- Porque ellas son mujeres y tú eres el único varón de la familia.

- Pero, mami – intentó una vez más.

Trowa se volvió a mirar a otro lado, el chiquillo ese era un llorón sin remedio, y se fijo en un joven que estaba de pie asintiendo a cuanto le decía una mujer mayor, que parecía ser su abuela, a su ver.

- Espero que te comportes en la escuela, mi querido Wufei, como próximo líder del Clan Chang no te pueden estar expulsando de cada escuela a la que llegas.

- Lo siento, abuela, sólo que me pareció injusto el castigo que me querían imponer, yo no hice nada malo – se defendió.

- Pues creo que debes cuidar un poco tu sentido de justicia, pequeño dragón.

Un poco alejado de ellos venía un grupo de jóvenes casi calcados unos a otros, cinco varones y una niña, se notaba de lejos que eran hermanos.

- Y no quiero que hagan más travesuras – les decía un hombre mayor que debía ser el padre – en especial ustedes dos, Midachi y Tomochi, no sé cómo no los han expulsado cien veces de la escuela por todas las locuras que hacen. Además, este año van a tener que cuidar a Heero y a Mara, no quiero tener reclamos de ninguno ¿entendido?

- No se preocupe, padre, yo me haré cargo – dijo el mayor.

- Yo hubiese preferido seguir estudiando en la colonia.

- Heero, eres demasiado inteligente para aquellos maestros, estoy seguro que aquí podrás extender tus conocimientos a tus anchas.

- Siempre que me dejen estudiar – dijo mirando a sus hermanos mayores que pusieron cara de santos – cuando iba a realizar el examen de nivelación estos – señaló a los hermanos que el padre mencionara – me quitaron el texto de estudio y no supe de él hasta después del examen, menos mal que todo lo sabía.

- Mira, si tienes problemas con ellos, me llamas.

- ¡Papá, le vas a dar permiso de llamarte!

- Es lógico – dijo el mayor muy serio – es el genio de la familia, tiene todos los privilegios que ustedes perdieron.

- Habló el próximo duque – dijeron entre dientes.

- Los detesto – les respondió.

- ¿Papá? – le dijo la chica sonriendo – ¿cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?

- Esperemos que para vacaciones, si es que alguno no se enferma o es expulsado antes – suspiró – compórtense, chicos.

Trowa los miró con curiosidad y se fijó en los uniformes. Se notaban que eran estudiantes de la misma escuela, los tres menores eran de primaria, uno de secundaria y los dos mayores de preparatoria, la diferencia era en el tono de las chaquetas, los que iban en primaria la llevaban de un tono celeste, el de secundaria de un tono más oscuro y los de preparatoria, azul cobalto.

- ¡No me gusta el uniforme! – gritó otro muchacho bastante molesto – parezco...

- Ay, sí, al niño no le gusta verse de celeste porque se le nota lo marica ¿verdad? – dijo otro chico y recibió en respuesta un buen golpe en la nariz, pero no era del chico que se quejaba, sino que del varón menor de los hermanos.

- Hola, soy Heero Yayuki – le dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza – veo que vamos al mismo nivel.

- ¿Otro Yayuki? – dijo el golpeado tocándose la nariz – ya tenía que aparecerse uno de los malditos colonos.

- Eres un descerebrado, Julian Roswell – dijo uno de los hermanos mayores de Heero – insultas a los colonos espaciales y aquí hay muchos de nosotros, pero creo que sólo bastará el menor de los Yayuki para hacerte cerrar la bocota.

- Estos chicos – dijo su padre apartándolos – por ahora los defenderé porque también me llega el insulto de este muchachito insolente, pero quiero que se vayan de inmediato al autobús del internado y no comenten con nadie respecto de lo que ustedes saben.

- ¡Hai! – Dijeron los seis y se llevaron al trenzado consigo.

- Sus hijos son muy divertidos, señor – le dijo Trowa y los siguió caminando junto al rubio llorón y al pequeño dragón.

- Lo sé, lástima que sean tan desordenados – suspiró y se marchó.

El salón de clase estaba revolucionado, había cinco chicos nuevos en el grupo y se peleaban por quedar con uno de ellos al lado, en especial Dúo, que le sonreía a cuanto lo miraba y lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

- Bien, jóvenes – dijo un hombre algo mayor que parecía ser el director de la institución – hay cinco alumnos nuevos en la clase, los voy a presentar, así que pónganse de pie cuando los nombre: Trowa Barton, vienes de L3 ¿verdad? – el chico asintió – Wufei Chang, de L5 – el chino asintió – Dúo Maxwell, de L2 – el trenzado sonrió ampliamente – Quatre Rabberba Winner, de L4 – el rubio se ruborizó intensamente – y Heero ¿Yayuki? No me digas que eres hermano de los jóvenes de L1.

- Supongo que debe de conocerlos muy bien – dijo muy divertido viendo como palidecía ostensiblemente – soy uno de los menores, tengo otra hermana después de mí – asintió.

- Espero que usted resulte menos complicado que sus hermanos – le dijo a modo de advertencia – o pasará mucho tiempo en la sala de castigo junto a sus hermanos mayores.

- Bueno, si usted quiere intentarlo – le dijo sentándose en su puesto y una risita por lo bajo se escuchó en el salón. Las travesuras de los cuatro hermanos mayores eran legendarias, casi siempre se salían con la suya y jamás habían encontrado pruebas reales que fueran ellos los culpables de tal o cual percance sufrido por algún distraído y estirado aristócrata compañero, cosa que les había dado la fama de pillos – pero debo decirle que yo vengo a estudiar.

- Me parece muy loable su intención – le dijo- los dejó con su maestro titular.

- Quisiera conocer a todos tus hermanos – le dijo Dúo divertido – ¿viste la cara del viejo cuando mencionó tu apellido? Si parecía que estaba frente a su peor pesadilla.

- Pues realmente creo que mis hermanos lo han de ser – se encogió de hombros – en especial Midachi, Taichi y Tomochi, que son los del medio.

- Ellos estaban en la plataforma ¿verdad? – le dijo Trowa.

- Si, los de uniforme oscuro son Akito y Midachi, ellos van en tercero y primero de preparatoria respectivamente, luego está Taichi, que está en segundo de secundaria, Tomochi, yo y Mara que estamos en primaria, en sexto, cuarto y segundo grado, respectivamente.

- ¿Por qué les aceptan si tienen tan mala reputación? – le dijo Wufei.

- Somos nietos del dueño de la escuela – se encogió de hombros – y nada han podido probar en contra de mis hermanos como para poder expulsarlos.

- ¿Eres nieto del Duque de Dermail? – le dijo Dúo en voz alta.

- Silencio, no quiero hacerme de indeseables – lo hizo callar – mis hermanos no le han dicho a nadie de esto, así que no quiero que se lo cuenten a nadie más, no queremos que piensen que estamos aquí solo por eso y no por nuestros propios méritos.

- Pues creo que debe haber más de alguno que se aproveche de su "posición social" para obtener lo necesario para estar aquí – le dijo Trowa mirando a un chico de más adelante – pero tal vez sólo estoy especulando.

- Bien, jóvenes, vamos a empezar con la clase – dijo el maestro y todos se dedicaron a escuchar lo que decía el profesor que se extrañó que no fuera interrumpida pese a que había un Yayuki en la Clase, pero tal vez este chico tenía mejores modales que sus hermanos.

El día había estado bastante tranquilo, cosa que le pareció extraña a los maestros siendo que había dos nuevos Yayuki en el internado, pero, al parecer, estaban planeando algo grande, después de todo ¿cómo iban a estar tan tranquilos?

Heero se sentó en el pasto relajado, era una tarde demasiado agradable como para quedarse encerrado estudiando, y menos cuando era el primer día de clases, hubiese preferido que lo dejaran participar de algún club de deportes, pero se había enterado que cualquier reunión con sus hermanos, fuera donde fuera, debía ser reportada de inmediato a rectoría y no quería meterse en problemas tan pronto.

- Hola ¿qué haces aquí tan solito? – le dijo Dúo sentándose a su lado – te hacía con tus hermanos por allí.

- "Las reuniones entre los jóvenes de apellido Yayuki quedan estrictamente prohibidas si estas no cuentan con la debida autorización de la rectoría y la presencia de algún profesor o inspector. Ellas deben ser inmediatamente reportadas por los alumnos y estos quedarán inmediatamente suspendidos"

- Pero, eso no es justo, tú no has hecho nada malo.

- Espera que el Duque de Dermail se entere – sonrió malvado – ellos me pueden prohibir que me reúna con mis hermanos por medio de un decreto de rectoría, pero no pueden evitar que de todas maneras mantenga contacto con ellos.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacerlo?

- Simple, la escuela tiene un sistema de redes interconectada a todos los equipos dentro de la escuela y todos tenemos una terminal en nuestras habitaciones, tu y yo compartimos una, así que será cosa de enlazarnos a las de mis hermanos sin que lo sepan y listo.

- Pero de seguro los tienen vigilados también.

- Sería cosa de averiguarlo – se levantó – ¿vienes? – le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero algo raro pasó, sintió como una corriente pasaba de la mano del trenzado hacia la suya y le nacían deseos de no soltarla jamás.

- ¿Me devuelves mi mano? – le dijo Dúo sonrojado y Heero lo soltó como si lo quemara, pero le había gustado la sensación.

- En cuanto a la computación soy algo autodidacta – le dijo tratando de controlar el deseo de volver a tomarlo de la mano – aprendí muchos trucos con mi madre, pero la mayoría los descubrí solo curioseando.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo preocupado.

- Bueno, puedo instalar dentro de una red privada otra red espía sin que sepan que estás trabajando sobre ella, cambiar ordenes de acceso, traspasar archivos, bloquear accesos y contraseñas, cosas así.

- Pero de todas maneras deben tener alguna manera de controlar la terminal que tenemos nosotros – insistió Dúo.

- Es posible, pero yo tengo mi propio equipo – entraron en la habitación y Heero cerró la puerta – esto es lo que pasé de contrabando – le sonrió y sacó del forro de su maleta un portátil de última generación – no son tan astutos como creen – se sentó frente a la terminal y la encendió, al principio le pidió una clave y le dio la que le dieran del colegio – está bastante restringido el acceso, no puedo acceder más que a las bases de datos de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y mi cuenta? – le dijo Dúo entregándole su clave.

- No se vale, puedes entrar hasta la sala de multimedia, acceder a casi toda la información institucional y tienes tu propia cuenta de correo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – le dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Si es lo que quieren, les mostraré todas mis habilidades, no tendrán ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó.

- Eso no me suena a nada bueno – dijo el trenzado preocupado.

- Je, je, supongo que no lo es – se sonrió – venga, observa como conecto mi red personal – se desconectó del sistema central y sacó hacia atrás la CPU tomando el cable – solo necesito poner un doble cabezal – le dijo sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una navaja suiza, cortó el cable e hizo las conexiones necesarias – veamos si me resulta – encendió su portátil y le dio la conexión – estamos listos ¿quieres probar?

- Estás loco, si te pillan de seguro te van a expulsar.

- Si, es posible, pero estoy seguro que no lo harán – comenzó a teclear – anda, ingresa a las bases de datos de los alumnos.

- Bueno, pero no me vayan a castigar por tu culpa.

- No lo harán – sonrió de nuevo viendo como el sistema le entregaba todos los datos necesarios para hackear el sistema – sigue navegando, haz lo que quieras, yo intentaré hacer el lazo con mis hermanos y desbloquear sus sistemas.

- Insisto en que estás bien loquito – lo regañó, pero hizo lo que le decía.

El colegio había estado demasiado calmado durante los primeros dos meses de clases y eso mantenía a los profesores con los nervios de punta, sentían que era la calma que presagiaba la tormenta, pero no podían hacer nada, nadie tenía datos que los jóvenes Yayuki estuvieran planeando algo, incluso hasta sus compañeros vigilaban a los amigos de todos y nada parecía estar mal. Sin embargo, Heero había conseguido infiltrarse en los sistemas de redes y se comunicaba a diario con sus hermanos, que estaban orgullosos de su inteligencia puesto que ahora tenían acceso a lo que quisieran sin tener que hacer el engorroso trámite de ir a rectoría a solicitar una autorización que casi siempre les negaban.

- El colegio ha estado muy tenso últimamente – le dijo Tomochi divertido a través del chat – veo a los profesores saltar cada vez que me acerco a alguno.

- Y que decirte de mí – dijo Midachi – creen que en cualquier momento va a estallar una bomba.

- Y no pueden hacer nada en contra nuestra – le dijo Taichi – no saben que nos comunicamos así.

- Lo único que me preocupa es que algún extraño entre en nuestras habitaciones justo en el momento que estamos conectados – dijo Akito.

- A Dúo no le agrada todo esto, creo que tiene miedo que lo expulsen.

- Supongo que debe de tener razón, nosotros estamos protegidos de alguna manera por nuestro apellido, pero no sería lo mismo con él, si nos descubren de seguro lo acusan de cómplice nuestro por no hablar de nuestras actividades extracurriculares.

- Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo, aunque sea sólo un distractor – dijo Heero – ¿saben? Uno de los muchachos del marqués de Cantabria tiene acceso ilimitado hasta de los informes de notas, puede acceder a los exámenes mucho antes que los demás y por lo mismo mantiene las más altas calificaciones.

- Ya decía yo que no podía ser más inteligente que tú – dijo Midachi.

- Bueno, creo que podríamos hacer algo en su contra, no algo grave, pero sí lo suficiente como para bajarlo del pedestal ¿no les parece?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Je, cambiar a última hora el examen – se rió – haré que Dúo se saque la mejor nota del curso sin que este se entere.

- ¿Vas a alterar las notas?

- Por supuesto que no, pero él y yo vamos a estudiar el verdadero examen y el marqués, que al parecer sólo se estudia las respuestas del examen, se las va a ver feas. Y ni siquiera va a poder reclamar o todo el mundo se va a enterar que ha estado haciendo trampa para ser el mejor.

- Pues podrías hacer algo mejor – dijo Akito pensativo – envía el temario del examen a todos tus compañeros como si fuera de parte del profesor ¿Te imaginas que a todo el curso le vaya bien y a él no?

- Y ni siquiera va a saber quién tuvo la culpa, todos saben que no tenemos acceso a esos datos porque nuestras terminales están "restringidas"

- Me parece buena idea, me pondré a hacerlo, pero creo que es mejor que se desconectan por el momento, mi sistema de vigilancia me da el alerta, alguien va a tu habitación, Tomochi.

- Ok, veremos como te fue en el tablero de resultados – se despidieron y sólo Heero siguió trabajando – bien, la maldad está hecha – sonrió enviando los temarios a todos los alumnos – ahora a trabajar en la biblioteca.

Dúo estaba sentado comiendo con el resto de sus amigos cuando Heero llegó con un grueso libro bajo el brazo. No era raro verlo así, por lo mismo nadie prestaba mayor atención cuando lo hacia, pero nadie se preocupaba de ver qué libro andaba trayendo.

- ¿Qué estudia, joven Yayuki? – le dijo un inspector.

- Química, señor – le mostró el libro – en unos días tendremos examen y quiero obtener una buena calificación.

- Ah, si sus hermanos mayores fueran como usted – se marcho y no vio la sonrisa maligna que se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Si supera que soy igualito a ellos – se rió en voz baja.

- ¿En serio estás estudiando eso? – le dijo Trowa divertido.

- No, sólo lo hacía para despistar – sonrió y abrió el libro – no es de química, al menos no de la química que él cree.

- ¿Y de qué tipo de química se trata? – le dijo Quatre.

- La que hay entre dos polos opuestos, entre parejas.

- ¡Pervertido! – dijeron Trowa y Wufei a la vez.

Dúo lo miró divertido, Heero era del tipo que le gustaba investigar cosas extrañas, tenía curiosidad acerca de las cosas de la vida, pero también otros intereses diversos, como la computación, la mecánica, la equitación, la esgrima, los deportes, etc.

- Bueno ¿qué hay de cenar hoy?

- Francesito a la carta – dijo Wufei molesto – o sea, por la ventana, por el balcón o por el desagüe, como mejor te parezca.

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

- "Con el pelo suelto pareces niñita, lindo chinito, así me gustas más"

- Si será idiota – dijo Heero – si quieres me puedo vengar de él.

- Heero, no quiero que te suspendan – lo regañó Dúo – sabes que las travesuras están prohibidas.

- No seas aburrido – le dijo sonriendo – solo será eso, ni siquiera me relacionará con ella y se cansará de acosar a Wufei, lo estoy cuidando para alguien más.

- Dúo, te preocupas demasiado de él – le dijo Quatre que era tan tímido que casi no hablaba pese a pertenecer al grupo.

- Por eso dicen que es mi novio – dijo Heero – pero es algo molesto, no me deja hacer nada divertido.

- Andar molestando a los demás no es de un buen cristiano.

- ¿Y quien quiere ser un buen cristiano? – le dijo él divertido – yo quisiera ser un agente secreto o un doble espía, hacer algo grande y divertido con mi vida.

- ¿Y si te llegarán a descubrir? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que arriesgas te demasiado? – lo regañó muy serio.

- Pues así no me gustas – le hizo un gesto muy infantil para abrazar a Quatre – tu no te opondrías a mis deseos ¿verdad?

- Eres insoportable – le dijo y se levantó – te odio – le dijo y se fue corriendo.

- Dúo, espera – salió detrás de él.

- Esos dos no tienen arreglo – dijo Trowa mirando a Quatre que los seguía con la mirada totalmente sonrojado – creo que van a terminar juntos.

- ¿Crees que le guste a Heero? – dijo Quatre ignorando su afirmación.

- Quatre, Quatre – le dijo Wufei moviendo la cabeza – ¿en serio te gusta Yayuki?

- Bueno, se que lo hace por molestar a Dúo, pero es tan tierno conmigo.

- ¿Se te salió un tornillo acaso? – le dijo Trowa molesto – tú mismo lo has dicho, lo hace para molestar a Dúo, no porque tú le gustes.

- ¡Eres cruel! – le dijo dándole un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo y se fue llorando por el lado contrario donde estaban Heero y Dúo.

- Buena la hiciste – se burló el chino – así no vas a conquistarlo nunca.

- Como si yo quisiera conquistar a semejante espécimen.

- A mí no me engañas, te uniste al grupo o, porque te gusta Yayuki o porque te gusta el rubio, porque según yo recuerdo él se acercó primero al trenzado y después al árabe llorón.

- El árabe llorón tiene nombre y se llama Quatre – le contestó.

- Pero eso no le quita que sea un llorón ¿verdad? – y en respuesta recibió una mirada asesina de parte del latino.

En eso regresó Heero con una marca en la mejilla.

- Te fue mal – afirmó Wufei divertido – no deberías provocarlo así.

- Lo sé, es que se pone tan serio, no me gustas así, quiero que sea un chico alegre, es como si un alma triste habitara dentro de él, casi nunca sonríe, no se divierte, no quiere salir conmigo pero tampoco me deja salir.

- Pero deberías de dejar de usar a Quatre para enfadarlo – le dijo Trowa – el cree que tú lo buscas porque puede ser que te guste.

- Y tú te pones celoso – dijo Heero mirándolo y el latino se sonrojó – hablaré con él, no quisiera que resultara herido por mi culpa.

Dúo se paseaba furioso por los jardines de la sección de primaria, detestaba que Heero fuera así con él, que cada vez que tratara de protegerlo, de hacerlo enmendar su camino, le coqueteara a Quatre, como si el árabe pudiera ser mejor que él, aunque, quizás, si él se pareciera un poco al rubio Heero dejara de hacer tonterías y pudiera influir más en él.

- Heero – escuchó un suspiro. Normalmente no lo habría hecho, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con su compañero de habitación lo hacía ponerse alerta – eres tan lindo y tierno.

- Quatre – dijo entre dientes – no creas que me lo vas a quitar, a Dúo Maxwell nadie le arrebata lo suyo.

- Quizás pueda conquistarlo, Dúo no es nada de amable con él – seguía pensando en voz alta sin percatarse que Dúo lo escuchaba oculto detrás de un grueso tronco – Dúo no se da cuenta, Heero requiere de una persona alegre, divertida, amable que lo haga ver las cosas de otra manera, no un amargado como él, yo podría mostrarle tantas cosas...

- ¡Ni jures que voy a dejar que te quedes con Heero! – le dijo Dúo enojado y se marchó corriendo, debía de hacer planes inmediatos para ganarse el corazón de Heero de manera definitiva, nadie, absolutamente nadie, fuera hombre o mujer, le iba a arrebatar el corazón de Heero, aunque tuviera que cambiar del cielo a la tierra para lograrlo.

"Tengo que cambiar, mi madre siempre me dijo que yo debía ser un niño serio y bien portado, pero ¿a quién le voy a gustar así? Al menos a Heero no, y él es el único que me interesa que se fije en mí, así que si quiere un chico extrovertido, voy a serlo, si me quiere sonriente, así seré, seré el mejor para conservarlo a mi lado y ese niño tonto de Quatre ni va a verme ni el polvo".

Entró en su habitación y se sentó a revisar su correo, allí encontró el temario para el siguiente examen, se decidió no más verlo, obtendría una A, a como diera lugar y luego saltaría de contento y besaría a Heero delante de todos, daría volteretas, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de llamar su atención.

Planeando todo estaba cuando recordó la novela que se había encontrado botada junto a su casillero, no la había ni mirado, había estado más preocupado de lo que estuviera planeando Heero que de cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora la sacó de su bolsillo y le comenzó a leer atentamente, tanto que ni cuenta se dio que la hora avanzaba y de que no había cenado por su pelea con Heero.

Quatre regresó al comedor sonriendo, si Dúo se quería poner en ese plano, le haría la guerra, aunque sólo fuera para divertirse, ya que realmente lo había sentido a sus espaldas, su corazón nunca lo engañaba y si lo hacía era para aprovechar de molestar a Trowa quien era el que realmente le interesaba. Pero dentro de él persistía la duda, el latino ¿se había acercado al grupo por él o por Heero? Si era por el japonés, llevaba las de perder, aunque quizás no tanto, estaba seguro que Heero terminaría enamorado como loco de Dúo.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo un joven con acento marcadamente francés – es el pequeño árabe – dijo en un tono bastante peculiar – y hueles a pastel ¿qué tal una mordidita?

- Ni de chiste – le dijo tratando de alejarse de él pero lo atrapó de un brazo – suéltame ¿quieres? – intentó soltarse y se percató que Wufei lo había visto – te vas a meter en problemas – le advirtió.

- Creo que Winner no está muy contento de que lo retengas – le dijo el chino.

- Ah, hermosura, me vas a decir que estás celoso – le dijo el francés y recibió en respuesta un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer contra una mesa – Auch.

- Yo no estaría celoso de ti ni en mil años, y no querrás meterte en más problemas si no quieres toparte con la ira de mi novio – lo amenazó rodeando a Quatre con un brazo por sobre los hombros – venga, es hora de cenar ¿dónde andabas metido? No deberías alejarte tanto de nosotros, los tipos como este abundan.

- No seas sobre protector, Wufei, allí hay alguien que no le gusta que me trates así – le advirtió divertido.

- Ese Barton – se rió por lo bajo – entre Yayuki y él no se hace uno.

- Bueno, a mi cualquiera de los dos me da lo mismo – sonrió.

- Mientras Maxwell no te escuche, lo veo erizarse cada vez que alguien hace un comentario acerca de la belleza del japonés o le hace un elogio, si hace un rato hasta le pegó, míralo, todavía tiene la mejilla marcada.

- Dúo es muy tonto, así va a ser muy fácil quitárselo.

- Yo no lo haría de ser tú, es meterse en una camisa de once varas.

- Ji, ji – se rió y se sentó junto a Heero tocándole con gran cuidado la cara – ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – le dijo suavemente.

- Ese Dúo parecía una fiera – dijo apartando su mano – dijo que yo era un infeliz que le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos y cuando le dije que no fuera tonto vino y me pegó – se tocó la mejilla magullada – y no sé dónde se metió.

- Andaba de malas pulgas – le dijo Quatre recordando su encuentro en el jardín – creo que tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

- Mientras no sea yo – suspiró – creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para compensarlo, no me gustaría que anduviera enojado conmigo todo el tiempo.

- Pues deberías tener más tacto – le dijo Trowa molesto por la mirada enamorada que le lanzaba Quatre al japonés – parece que todo lo relacionado contigo le afecta notablemente.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, desde que lo conocí he sentido algo extraño por él ¿creen que yo le guste?

- Si no le gustas a él...

- Ni se te ocurra – le dijo Trowa tapándole la boca mientras le hablaba al oído – no te volveré a dirigir la palabra nunca más ¿entendido?

Quatre asintió, realmente su corazón no se equivocaba, le gustaba a Trowa e iba a aprovecharlo al máximo.

- Puedes buscar a alguien más – terminó por decir y Trowa lo soltó.

- Es que Dúo es tan... lindo – suspiró y se dio vueltas por el comedor sin mirar a nadie – es como un ángel, un poco serio, sí, pero hermoso y perfecto – abrazó a Tomochi sin querer olvidado que estaba prohibido juntarse con sus hermanos – un poco cabeza hueca, pero lindo y dulce – volvió a suspirar apretando a su hermano y dejándolo sin aire – ¿no crees, Tomo kun?

- Me... estás... ahorcando – tartamudeó tratando de soltarse – Heero – le pidió.

- Je, je, lo siento – lo soltó mirando sus manos – me entusiasmé.

- Y nos has metido en problemas – le señaló al inspector que se acercaba a ellos.

- Diantre, olvidé el decreto – dijo alejándose rápidamente.

- Señores Yayuki, preséntense de inmediato en rectoría.

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo – dijo Heero.

- Heero sólo hablaba de que está enamorado – se defendió Tomochi.

- Ambos saben que está estrictamente prohibido que ustedes se reúnan, sean las circunstancias que sean – le dijo el hombre mayor – diríjanse a sus habitaciones hasta que su padre los venga a buscar, están suspendidos.

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo – dijo Heero de nuevo.

- Creo que fui bastante claro, joven, está suspendido.

- ¡Eso no es justo, él no hizo nada malo! – dijo Wufei molesto mirando a su amigo.

- Silencio, Señor Chang, o se unirá a la suspensión y no creo que a su abuela le agrade eso, sus antecedentes no son muy buenos que digamos.

- Se está metiendo en problemas – dijo Tomochi molesto – vamos, Heero, dejemos a este amargado.

- Señor Yayuki, está agravando su falta – le advirtió.

- ¿Y usted cree que eso me importa? No hemos hecho nada desde que regresamos al colegio por Heero, pero se lo están buscando, nadie toca a nuestro hermano y no paga las consecuencias – replicó y salieron del comedor yéndose cada uno a su habitación.

Trowa apretaba los puños, debía de haber alguna forma de ayudar a su amigo, no era justo que mantuvieran a los hermanos separados por simple sospecha, además, él no había hecho nada malo, sólo dar vueltas por el comedor suspirando por el trenzado, el inspector lo sabía porque estaba allí, pero de seguro había estado esperando la oportunidad.

- Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Quatre molesto y decidido a su lado – el abuelo de Heero debe enterarse de lo que está pasando en esta escuela.

- Estaríamos actuando como los otros – le dijo Trowa.

- ¿Y dejar que los suspendan injustamente? – le dijo Wufei apoyando al árabe.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? No podemos hacer una llamada de larga distancia sin autorización de rectoría y de seguro no nos van a dar permiso de llamar al exterior ya que somos amigos de Heero.

- Heero no es el único que puede interferir los sistemas – le dijo Quatre en voz baja – tal vez no sea tan hábil como él, pero puedo intentarlo.

- Ojalá y resulte – suspiró el latino – o estaremos metidos en graves problemas.

Dúo levantó la cabeza del libro cuando sintió el violento portazo que dio Heero al cerrar la puerta de la habitación y luego encender la luz principal del cuarto antes de dejarse caer en su cama. Preocupado, dejó la novela a un lado y se sentó junto a él y lo vio echarse a sus brazos llorando.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura – ¿por qué lloras así? ¿Quién fue el desgraciado?

Pero Heero no decía nada, se sentía muy mal, desde un principio le prometió a su padre que no lo suspenderían, pero había hecho una tontería y lo suspendían, ni siquiera por una travesura, sino que por abrazar a su hermano, hubiese sido por la red clandestina no se sentiría tan mal, pero era sólo por andar soñándose amado por el trenzado que ahora lo tenía abrazado.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedo ayudar?

- No – dijo al fin más calmado separándose, no podía meter a Dúo en ese lío, de seguro y a él si lo expulsaban y por su culpa – ya pasó.

- ¿Cómo que ya pasó? – dijo exaltado – me voy a desquitar de...

- No, Dúo, ya me suspendieron – lo frenó.

- ¿Cómo que te suspendieron? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso...?

- No, fue porque me acerqué a Tomochi y nos suspendieron a los dos, van a llamar a mi padre y de seguro en unos días estaré de regreso en mi casa.

- Pero, no tiene sentido, no hiciste nada malo.

- Pero el decreto de rectoría es bastante claro, sin nos reunimos nos suspenderán – le dijo cerrando los ojos – y le había prometido a papá que por mi causa no lo iban a llamar en todo el semestre y que haría lo mismo por mis hermanos – se volvió a apoyar en Dúo – ¡no fui capaz de cumplir! – lloriqueó – no sirvo como siguiente duque.

- No digas eso – lo acarició de nuevo – no fue tu culpa.

- ¡Fui yo el tonto que se acercó a mi hermano y le dio la posibilidad al inspector de castigarnos! – replicó – si no hubiese estado jugando y lo hubiese visto antes...

- Tranquilo, por favor, ya encontraré la manera de ayudarte – lo besó en la frente – no llores más.

Trowa y Wufei miraban como Quatre se enlazaba al sistema central de comunicación sin mayores problemas y conseguía una video conferencia con una de sus hermanas en su propia colonia.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, hermanito? – le dijo ella preocupada.

- Si, pero necesito hablar con mamá ¿crees que podría ser, Jazmín?

- Claro, le diré que venga – se volvió y le pidió a uno de los empleados que fuera por ella – pero ¿qué pasó?

- Uno de mis amigos ha sido castigado injustamente, además, aquí somos tratados muy mal por el hecho de ser "colonos" como si eso nos hiciera ser inferiores a los terrestres – le dijo mirando a sus amigos que asintieron a sus palabras – y por tratar de ayudar a Heero, al que suspendieron, han amenazado a Wufei con la expulsión.

- ¿Y que fue lo que hizo para que lo suspendieran?

- Bueno, realmente nada. Andaba suspirando de puro enamorado que anda y abrazó a su hermano, nada más.

- Pero aquello no puede ser tan grave como para que lo suspendan.

- Al parecer – intervino Trowa – las reuniones entre los hermanos Yayuki están estrictamente prohibidas, creo incluso que hay un decreto de rectoría al respecto, debido a que los hermanos mayores son acusados de ciertas travesuras las cuales jamás han probado que sean autores de ellas – suspiró – es cierto que son muy unidos, pero no creo que sea causa suficiente para ser castigados.

- Y como yo les reclamé por la injusticia me recordaron que estoy condicional – dijo Wufei molesto – pero de esto se tiene que enterar mi abuela.

- Quatre, querido – lo saludó su madre – pasó algo malo ¿verdad?

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – le dijo poniendo cara triste.

- ¿Qué pasa allá? ¿Alguien le ha hecho algo malo a mi angelito?

- A mí directamente, no, pero si nos tratan mal los inspectores y maestros- dramatizó y vio que su madre se enojaba – me dijeron que el Duque de Dermail era el dueño del colegio y me preguntaba si él conoce la situación de los alumnos dentro del establecimiento y si está de acuerdo con ello.

- Muy bien, haré que esta misma tarde esté allí, nadie trata mal a mi niño y se queda tan tranquilo – dijo ella echando chispas y le cortó la comunicación.

- Con razón eres como eres – dijo el chino sorprendido – tu madre es una mujer de armas tomar.

- Y no has visto a mi padre temblar cuando ella le levanta la voz – sonrió – muy árabe será, pero mi mamá es quien manda en casa.

- Ojalá yo nunca me consiga una esposa así – dijo Wufei – yo quiero ser quien lleve los pantalones en mi casa.

- Pues si ese es el ejemplo de padre que tiene Quatre, será yo quien mande en casa – dijo Trowa en voz alta y ambos se volvieron hacia él y se sonrojó violentamente.

- Si es que te dejo dar órdenes – le dijo el rubio abrazándolo.

- ¿Y cómo vas a evitarlo? – le dijo aún más rojo.

- Adivina – le dijo acercando su rostro al suyo.

- ¿No creen que están muy chicos para hacer algo así? – los interrumpió Wufei.

- Cierto, primero debemos preocuparnos de Heero – dijo Trowa soltándose de Quatre – tenemos cosas que hacer, como evitar que llamen a su padre.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? – le dijo Quatre.

- Ya que tienes intervenidas las líneas, conseguiremos que ninguna llamada salga del colegio hasta que llegue el duque aquí.

- Y ustedes se van a dejar de arrumacos – le dijo Wufei molesto – tenemos trabajo que hacer – les señaló la terminal y Trowa se sentó a trabajar.

El colegio estaba revolucionado no había manera de entrar a revisar los sistemas computacionales, todos estaban totalmente bloqueados, ni los profesores podían acceder a ellos, habrían culpado a los hermanos Yayuki, pero era conocido por todos que ellos no tenían acceso a casi nada en los mismos y por lo tanto era imposible que hubiesen sido ellos. Pero esto había causado que la escuela estuviera totalmente aislada de los eventos del resto del mundo, así que tampoco sabían de la próxima visita del dueño hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Y es que los cinco varones de la familia estaban en rectoría en espera de su castigo cuando llegó sorpresivamente el duque que miró a sus nietos asombrado.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les dijo enfadado.

- Están esperando la resolución de expulsión, Duque.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué van a expulsarlos?

- Nosotros no hicimos nada – dijo Heero bajando la cabeza – simplemente abracé a Tomochi y como nos está estrictamente prohibido hablarnos, nos suspendieron.

- ¿Y por qué les tienen prohibido hablarse?

- Duque...

- Le pregunté al chico – lo calló molesto.

- Nos culpan de un montón de desastres acaecidos en la escuela y de los cuales jamás han podido probar absolutamente nada – le dijo Akito – y Heero no tiene la culpa de nada, él y Mara no estaban aquí el año pasado.

- "Las reuniones entre los jóvenes de apellido Yayuki quedan estrictamente prohibidas si estas no cuentan con la debida autorización de la rectoría y la presencia de algún profesor o inspector. Ellas deben ser inmediatamente reportadas por los alumnos y estos quedarán inmediatamente suspendidos" – repitió Tomochi.

- No pueden expulsar a nadie sin un sumario que los declare culpables – dijo el duque volviéndose hacia el rector – y menos suspender a un alumno por simple sospecha.

- Estos muchachitos colonos son potenciales enemigos del estado...

- ¡MIS NIETOS NO SON REBELDES! – dejó caer el duque y todos los maestros se quedaron de una pieza – ¡Y MENOS EL PRÓXIMO DUQUE!

- ¿El… próximo… duque? – tartamudeó el rector.

- Así que no dijeron nada – volvió a mirar a los chicos.

- No, señor, no queríamos que dijeran que permanecíamos aquí por ser sus nietos – le dijo Akito – y menos les íbamos a decir que Heero es su heredero principal.

Y los profesores, inspectores y rector, pálidos como estatuas de sal, se volvieron hacia el aludido que mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

- Heero – le dijo el duque molesto – ¿por qué te callaste?

- Yo pensaba que era más valioso por mis cualidades intelectuales que por la herencia que recibiré un día de usted – dijo sin levantar la cabeza – le había prometido a mi padre que no me metería en problemas en todo el semestre y no le pude cumplir.

- Creo que voy a hacer algo por ustedes – puso la mano en su hombro – he sabido que los hijos de las colonias no son bien tratados por ustedes.

- ¿Quién…?

- ¿Ha pasado el soplo? – dijo el hombre mayor molesto – no importa quién fue, sólo que es cierto, así que transferiré a todos los jóvenes de las colonias a la escuela del reino de Sank, creo que por ser su rey un líder pacifista ellos tendrán un trato más adecuado a sus capacidades.

- Pero, señor, la mayoría de los alumnos son colonos – dijo el rector – si ellos se van tendremos muy pocos alumnos…

- Y así será hasta que cambien de actitud – dijo – y alégrense que no tomo otra clase represalias por el trato que le han dado a mis nietos.

- Señor – dijo Akito, jamás lo llamaría abuelo, un mundo le costaba hablarlo.

- Cierto, comuníquenle a todos los jóvenes colonos que serán trasladados dentro de unos días y que preparen sus cosas.

- Los sistemas están bloqueados – dijo un profesor tímidamente.

- Denle un terminal a Heero y él lo pondrá a funcionar de nuevo, por algo es el genio de la familia – dijo orgulloso y los profesores le dieron acceso a una terminal, a los pocos segundo Heero tenía el sistema abierto.

- Entonces, pudo haber sido él – dijo el rector.

- ¿Usted duda de la integridad del próximo duque? – le dijo este molesto.

- Oh, no, por supuesto que no – de defendió asustado.

- Bien, vayan a preparar sus cosas – les ordenó y los cinco salieron de rectoría como verdadero héroes.

Continuará…

Lamento haberme tardado, la otra historia me tenía bloqueado el cerebro, pero cómo ya la terminé voy a ponerle un poco de empeño a esta y a Mi Faraón, a la que no le ha de faltar tanto, espero.

Gracias por los comentarios y si no recuerdan de qué se trata, relean.

Wing Zero. (Tengo cambiado el aceite, las alas limpias y el motor totalmente refaccionado.


	4. El sueño se vuelve pesadilla

DE LO QUE SERÍA CAPAZ POR TI. 

Para aquellas personas que dicen que me tardo mucho en retomar mis historias, espero que valga la pena la espera.

EL SUEÑO SE CONVIERTE EN PESADILLA 

Heero y sus amigos estaban instalados hacía más de dos años ya en el internado del reino de Sank, el mayor de sus hermanos se había graduado y era el turno de Midachi, ya faltaba poco también para que ellos pasaran a la secundaria, era su sexto grado, allí, pese a la mala fama que traían sus hermanos, la vida había sido bastante agradable y apacible hasta el momento.

Este año se habían unido a las clases los príncipes del reino, el mayor compartía clases con Midachi y la menor con Heero, el príncipe les era pasable hasta cierto punto, pero ella se había encaprichado con que estaba enamorada Heero y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra aunque este le había dicho hasta el cansancio que Dúo era su novio.

Dúo era demasiado posesivo y celoso con Heero y Relena, que así se llamaba la princesa, era el principal blanco de sus bromas pesadas, aunque siempre se cuidaba de que nadie lo descubriera o siquiera se sospechara de él, pero ella siempre insistía que él debía ser el culpable y su querido hermano mayor la apoyaba aunque no tuviera la razón.

Midachi estaba leyendo un prospecto para su carrera universitaria sentado en uno de los jardines de la escuela cuando Dúo llegó corriendo a su lado ya que Heero estaba ocupado en la biblioteca haciendo alguna tarea seguramente, y vio como Relena lo perseguía con su hermano. Molesto, se puso de pie abriendo los brazos hacia sus costados ocultando a su cuñadito detrás de él mientras miraba con mucha frialdad a su compañero de clases.

- ¿Qué les pasa con Dúo ahora? – les dijo gélidamente.

- Ese estúpido puso una rana en mi cama – le dijo Relena furiosa.

- ¿No sería que tú convertiste a tu compañera de cuarto en una y no te diste cuenta? – le dijo Midachi molesto pero divertido por dentro.

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando bruja? – le dijo ella furiosa.

- Yo no he dicho nada – se defendió este tratando de no perder la compostura.

- ¡Claro que lo has dicho! – gritó furiosa.

- Mira, Yayuki, el que seas nieto del duque de Dermail no te da derecho a tratar así a mi hermana – le dijo Miliardo.

- Y yo le recuerdo a usted, señor Peacecraft, que aquí no tiene privilegios por ser el heredero de este reino – le replicó fríamente.

- Mira, si no quieres que te acuse, me entregarás al trenzado de inmediato – lo amenazó ella.

- Señorita Relena – le dijo Midachi arrastrando las palabras – yo no le voy a entregar a mi cuñado sólo porque usted lo dice.

- ¡Insisten con eso de que es el novio de Heero! – gritó más furiosa aún.

- Mire, a mi hermano le gusta Dúo y usted no puede cambiar la situación a la fuerza – le dijo endureciendo el gesto manteniendo a Dúo detrás de él – y yo primero mato a Heero que dejarlo con usted, así que creo que más le conviene dejarlo por la paz si no quiere conocer la ira de los Yayuki – le advirtió – y usted, alteza, no se meta en estas peleas, no le incumben.

- ¿Y tú si puedes meterte? – le dijo airado.

- Yo no me estoy metiendo en la pelea porque sí – le replicó cansado – ustedes están persiguiendo a Dúo y son dos contra uno y sería totalmente desleal de mi parte no defenderlo si Heero no puede hacerlo.

- Vámonos, Relena, no vamos a conseguir que confiese nada – le dijo y se llevó a la chica que estaba furiosa que se hubiese escapado una vez más de su justa venganza.

- Fea – le dijo Dúo sacándole la lengua detrás de Midachi – gracias, Mida kun.

- No hay de qué – se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse – aunque deberías dejar de molestarla, en una de esas te van a pillar y te van a expulsar.

- No pueden probar nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – me habría gustado verle la cara cuando la rana le saltó a la cara al levantar la almohada anoche – se rió – y antes que me amenaces con acusarme con Heero por lo de la broma, él lo sabe, él mismo cazó la rana y me ayudó a ponerla en la cama de esa bruja.

- De ustedes dos no se hace uno – suspiró tomando el prospecto de nuevo – y eso que dijo que no habría más travesuras.

- Es porque Relena trató de besarlo a la fuerza ayer en el desayuno delante de todos para que, según ella, supiera lo que era besar de verdad – le dijo y Midachi lo miró asombrado y preocupado – yo le hubiese pegado allí mismo, pero Tomichi me detuvo agarrándome de los brazos, sin embargo, Mara le volteó el jugo por detrás antes que lo consiguiera y ella la acusó con el inspector y la castigaron, por eso lo hicimos, es una bruja que abusa de los privilegios que tiene como princesa de este reino.

- Tomo chan no me dijo nada de eso ayer – lo miró más preocupado aún – Mara tiene el mal temperamento de la familia de mi madre y no suele perdonar con la misma facilidad que nosotors, ellos se han ganado una terrible enemiga en esa niña – movió la cabeza – y esto puede ser la causa que el abuelo anda buscando para enemistarse con el reino de Sank.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Mida Kun?

- Bueno, sabes que la alianza de la esfera terrestre piensa que la gente de las colonias no tenemos derecho a la libertad, que sólo servimos como trabajadores, pero hay una organización de la Tierra llamada Romeffeler que pretende hacerse con el poder de esta y tiene sus propias fuerzas militares, Oz, que es comandada por un aristocrático joven muy amigo del príncipe de Sank, y creen que él también es parte de la organización, aunque secretamente ya que el rey no está de acuerdo con las fuerzas militares, él es un pacifista total y es eso lo que molesta a la organización, que, pese a que el país es pequeño, Sank sea un reino poderoso sin necesidad de las armas.

- Sabes mucho de esa organización.

- A Akito lo invitaron a formar parte de ella cuando salió de la escuela hace dos años, pero no quiso – suspiró – para el abuelo sería un gran logro que uno de sus nietos se decidiera a participar de esta guerra y más si estuviera de su parte, pero nosotros, los Yayuki, no somos ni seremos guerreros, nuestra herencia es ser médicos, ayudar y salvar vidas, no destruirlas.

- ¿Por qué tu abuelo tiene tanto interés en volverlos guerreros?

- Mi abuelo es el líder de Romeffeler, quien financia las investigaciones de la institución – dijo pensativo – y quien inició la escuela de cadetes de Oz, incluso sospecho que fueron ellos quienes iniciaron la guerra con la colonias espaciales.

- Pero ¿no son todos ustedes sus nietos y colonos también?

- Si, pero para él existe una pequeña gran diferencia en nosotros, tenemos sangre suya y eso nos hace ser superiores a cualquier otro colono a sus ojos. Además, siempre está el hecho que Heero accedió a ser el siguiente Duque y que él si tiene intereses bélicos, no es secreto para nadie que le gustan los deportes bruscos y las peleas, y que, pese a cualquier cosa que pueda decir el Rey de Sank, formó un club de lucha, eso le debe de gustar al duque, significa que su sangre en él es más fuerte que la de mi abuelo Yayuki en él.

- Mi Heero no se volverá soldado, de eso me encargo yo – afirmó.

- Espero que no suelte el mal temperamento de los Yayuki – le sonrió – ella no sabe con el vino con que se quiere curar, sin Heero que contenga a Tomochi y Taichi, aquí se va a armar la de Troya – dejó el libro a un lado – y dudo que si ella vuelve a atacar a uno de mis hermanos yo pueda controlar el mío.

Quatre estaba sentado en la cafetería del colegio comiéndose un helado cuando vio llegar a los príncipes de Sank echando pestes por todos lados, en especial Relena, se notaba de lejos que Dúo le había hecho una nueva broma y ella no había podido probar nada en su contra. Los miró un momento más mientras seguía comiéndose su helado y escuchó a Miliardo que le decía que Midachi tenía razón, ella no podía probar nada contra Dúo dado que no había huellas, pero a la sola mención del hermano de Heero ella pareció rodearse de un aura negra y maligna, era peor que cuando Wufei se enojaba por las bromas que le hacía Heero porque tres de sus hermanos lo perseguían.

- Ese me las va a pagar muy caro – decía ella sin notar que el árabe estaba allí – mira que decir que soy una bruja ¿cómo se atreve, ese...?

- No es por ofender, pequeña, pero para ellos te comportas como una – dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla – y no te conviene atacar a los hermanos de Heero, menos frontalmente como hiciste con su hermana menor, porque lo único que consigues es que te quiera menos, obviamente se pondrá de parte de los suyos a la hora de decidir.

- ¿Acaso te gusta uno de los hermanos de Heero? – le dijo molesta.

- Los cinco varones son como calcados unos con los otros – le dijo tranquilo sin comprometerse – deberías tratar de ganarte al menos a alguno para que te ayude a conquistar a Heero.

- Ja, ninguno de los hermanos de Heero vale la pena el esfuerzo de hacerse su amigo, son puras basuras, igual que esos que dicen ser sus amigos.

Y eso fue el acabose para Quatre que se metió la ultima cucharada de helado en la boca y se puso de pie molesto, no iba a tragarse semejante insulto, su sangre árabe no se lo permitía, enfrentando a los dos y solo Miliardo se sonrojó al ver que los habían escuchado, en cambio Relena ni se inmutó, sólo le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y desafío.

- Mire, Señorita Relena – le dijo Quatre con los dientes apretados arrastrando las palabras – usted no es una bruja, es algo mucho peor y ni jure que le vamos a permitir que conquiste a Heero de ninguna manera, él y sus hermanos van a saber exactamente que fue lo que dijo de nosotrosa, palabra por palabra, porque ¿sabe? Ni yo ni ninguno de mis amigos y hermanos de Heero somos basura, aunque usted se crea más por tener un título nobiliario.

- No te creerá – le dijo burlona muy segura – será tu palabra contra la mía.

- Será mi palabra, que para él vale mucho más que la de cualquiera, contra la suya – le dijo ofensivo – y de estos atropellos tendrá conocimiento su padre, así que vayan preparándose, no cualquiera pasa a llevar a Quatre Raberba Winner y vive para contarlo – los amenazó y salió de la cafetería hecho una auténtica furia decidido a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias – quien se cree esa arpía que es, si ella no vale nada sin su linajudo apellido, mira que decir que somos basura y no valemos la pena si somos lo mejor que tienen en esta escuela – gruñía molesto sin ver que del otro lado venía Trowa hasta que se estrelló con él – oye, fíjate por donde caminas – lo regañó con violencia tratando de soltarse de sus brazos sin mirarlo – cuando mi novio se entere...

- Soy tu novio – le dijo el latino divertido haciendo que lo mirara.

- Ah, lo siento, Trowa, es que esa bruja me sacó de paciencia – se disculpó.

- ¿Te refieres a la misma bruja que acosa a Heero? – lo miró extrañado.

- Esa misma – le dijo tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo de la cafetería – necesito contarle todo a Heero, a sus hermanos, al resto de nuestros amigos, ella no puede pasarnos a llevar así, como que soy Winner que las cosas no le van a resultar.

- Está bien, yo venía a buscarte porque Heero ya completó la tarea y debemos planear como la presentaremos, creo que él y Wufei iban con sus hermanos.

- Entonces Dúo debe estar con ellos – resopló – venga, ellos están en el jardín, Dúo está muy enojado y cuando les cuente lo que ella anda diciendo de nosotros se va a armar la guerra, pero se lo merece ¿cómo se atreve a decir que somos basura? – seguía gruñendo mientras arrastraba a su novio hacia el patio sin soltarlo – ya me va a conocer, a este árabe o se le juega derecho o no se le juega.

- Ya, Quatre, tranquilízate – le dijo el latino tratando de soltarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo – estás demasiado vehemente para tus cosas.

- Mira, allí están todos – le dijo ignorándolo mientras apuraba el paso y lo volvía a jalar sin contemplaciones hacia ellos – chicos, vi a la bruja malvada esa planeando maleficios para nosotros.

- ¿Me puedes soltar, Quatre? – dijo Trowa soltándose al fin – y toma aire, te puedes atragantar.

- Esa tipa me amenazó con quitarme a Heero, es muy tonta si cree que me voy a dejar, es mío – dijo Dúo echándole los brazos al cuello a Heero haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer ambos al suelo.

- Cuidado – le dijo Tomochi tratando de ayudarlo.

- Lo que pasa es que la bruja esa dijo que no valíamos la pena el esfuerzo de hacerse nuestra amiga, que ni nosotros ni los hermanos de Heero, que somos basura – soltó Quatre de sopetón.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le dijo Wufei, no era que le diera el beneficio de la duda a Relena, pero Quatre podía ofuscarse con gran facilidad y mal interpretar las palabras, aunque ella debió decir algo parecido.

- Claro que sí – le dijo exaltado – yo estaba muy tranquilo en la cafetería comiéndome un helado cuando ella y su hermano llegaron reclamando que Dúo se le había escapado y que Midachi la había llamado bruja.

- Fue por lo de la rana ¿verdad? – dijo Heero divertido – me habría gustado verle la cara cuando ella le saltó a la cara cuando levantó la almohada.

- Ella insistía en que yo se la había puesto, pero Midachi le dijo que si no había convertido a su compañera de cuarto en una – se rió Dúo – y se enojó, amenazó con acusarnos.

- No puede hacer nada – dijo Midachi – pero me molestan sus palabras.

- Ella dijo que sería su palabra contra la mía, pero yo tengo como probar lo que dijo – Quatre se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – me acabo de acordar que estaba jugando con mi móvil cuando me senté a comer el helado y lo dejé grabando, debe estar todo grabado.

- Menudo lío en el que se metió – dijo Tomochi abrazando a Wufei – ella no puede decir algo así de nadie, su padre se va a enfadar.

- Como si Miliardo nos fuera a dejar llegar hasta él – dijo Taichi mirando molesto a su hermano que abrazaba al chino – de seguro la va a proteger.

- Pero no va a ser necesario que ellos sepan de eso – dijo Heero mirando a Trowa – simplemente debemos hacerle llegar la grabación de manera clandestina, sin que nadie sepa que fuimos nosotros.

- Va a ser muy fácil – dijo el latino divertido – yo pondré la cinta en la oficina en un lugar que él la vea, me cercioraré que la haya escuchado y luego regresaré con el resto haciéndome el que estaba en el baño.

- Si ella quiere meterse con un Yayuki, se ha metido con todo el clan – dijo Taichi – no le voy a perdonar lo que le hizo a Mara.

- ¿Por qué no me contaron de lo que pasó ayer? – les dijo Midachi molesto.

- Porque Mara se sentía muy mal y no quería que te enteraras de lo que le había pasado y te rieras de ella.

- A esa bruja le voy a sacar los ojos – dijo Midachi – ¿Acaso se cree mejor porque es una princesa? La basura es ella.

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a grabar lo que Quatre tiene antes que se nos acabe el receso – dijo Wufei – esa bruja va a pagar por su propia boca lo que quiere hacernos, es lo justo – aseveró.

- Los demás nos dedicaremos a planear nuestra justa venganza – dijo Tomochi soltando al chino yéndose con el resto de sus hermanos mientras los cinco muchachos se iban hacia las habitaciones de Quatre.

Era media tarde yo todos estaban en el jardín descansando en un receso cuando escucharon que llamaban a la dirección a la Señorita Relena y los nueve se miraron en silencio esperando saber qué le habría dicho el rey a la petulante princesa, pero no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que los llamaron a ellos también. Lentamente y uno a uno llegaron a la oficina del director con la mirada fija en el suelo como fingiendo temer una terrible reprimenda pero sabiendo a ciencia cierts lo que verdaderamente iban.

- Muy bien, jóvenes, pasen – les dijo la secretaria, una mujer mayor muy seria, de esas que con una mirada suelen silenciar a cualquiera, haciéndolos pasar a la oficina y cerrando la puerta con ella por fuera.

- Señores Yayuki – el rey hizo un gesto hacia los hermanos – ustedes traen muy mala fama de la otra escuela ¿verdad?

- Usted debe saber, o al menos sospechar, como es una escuela manejada por Romeffeler – dijo Heero muy tranquilo sin sonar insolente– y nosotros venimos de una colonia.

- Pero son nietos del duque de Dermail – le recordó.

- Pero ellos no lo supieron hasta el día que nos sacaron de la escuela – dijo Midachi – además, no hemos hecho ninguna travesura desde que llegamos aquí porque nadie nos ha tratado mal.

- ¿Me pueden informar que pasó el día de ayer que la hermana menor de ustedes fue suspendida? – miró a los muchachos – les pregunté a ellos – acalló a Relena cuando ella trató de hablar.

- Ella siempre anda persiguiendo a Heero – dijo Taichi – pese a que le hemos dicho cientos de veces que está de novio con Dúo, y esa mañana trató de besarlo a la fuerza, cierto que Dúo quiso apartarla, pero Tomochi lo detuvo, sin embargo, nosotros no vimos a Mara porque estaba detrás de ella y en el forcejeo ella la hizo dar vuelta la bandeja y la mojó con el jugo del desayuno, ella dijo que lo había hecho intencionalmente y no hubo sumario, simplemente el inspector la suspendió indefinidamente, ni siquiera le importó que allí había muchos testigos aparte de nosotros de lo que realmente pasó.

- Bien, ¿y que fue lo que supuestamente hizo alguien?

- Bueno – dijo Dúo – ella me acusa de poner una rana en su cama.

- ¡Pusiste una rana en mi cama bajo mi almohada y sobre mi pijama!

- Relena, no puedes hacer una acusación sin pruebas – le recordó su padre.

- Ella y su hermano llegaron al patio donde yo estudiaba – siguió Midachi – intentando hacer que Dúo confesara algo que él no hizo y salí en su defensa.

- ¡Me dijiste bruja! – gritó ella.

- Cierto – admitió tranquilo – dije que si no habrías convertido a tu compañera de habitación en una rana, pero es porque eres muy pesada con nosotros, te has metido con mis hermanos y como en estos momentos soy el mayor presente, debo protegerlos de lo que venga, es mi obligación.

- ¿Saben ustedes qué dice esta grabación? – les mostró una cinta y ellos negaron mirando de reojo a Relena que palidecía notablemente – quiero que la escuchen atentamente – miró a Miliardo y este asintió avergonzado.

Luego de escuchar la cinta, todos voltearon la mirada hacia Relena que los miraba furiosa, pero los ojos celestes de su padre estaban encendidos en rabia.

- Lo siento – dijo ella al fin mirando a su padre más que a los muchachos – estaba ofuscada, no sabía lo que decía – se disculpó.

- Pues deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Relena – le dijo Dúo tratando de mantener cierto aire digno – nadie sabe quién puede estarnos escuchando y grabando lo que decimos – se apoyó en Heero y la vio apretar los labios con furia – ojalá y te sirva de escarmiento y dejes a mi Heero en paz.

- Pueden retirarse, jóvenes – dijo el rey señalándoles la puerta antes de volverse a sus hijos y ellos asintieron haciendo una reverencia antes de salir y correr al jardín tratando de no reírse en masa de las tribulaciones de Relena y las de su querido hermano.

- No quisiera estar en su pellejo – dijo Taichi.

- Ni en el de Miliardo – agregó Midachi – de seguro a él también le llaman la atención por no ser capaz de contenerla.

- Pero creo más en sus disculpas que en las de ella – dijo Dúo – de seguro ahora va a tener más cuidado, pero no creo que se rinda así tan fácilmente.

- Ya veremos – dijo Heero – ¿que tal si celebramos esta pequeña victoria?

- ¡Claro! – sonrieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería riendo.

El tiempo en la escuela había sido más grato luego del castigo a Relena y al hecho que Miliardo se había graduado, claro que ahora quedaban menos hermanos Yayuki en la escuela ya que Mara no quiso regresar allí luego de lo que pasó con la "bruja" como la dejaron bautizada, así que al final sólo quedaban Tomochi y el propio Heero, el primero ya cursaba el último año de preparatoria y Heero y compañía cursaban el primer año, claro que habían escuchado decir que fuera del reino había una terrible guerra y, como el reino de Sank se negara a formar parte de ella, era enemiga de la alianza y de Oz, que por cierto tenía como uno de sus integrantes al príncipe de Sank, cosa que tenía muy molesto al rey.

- Me dijeron mis hermanos que el abuelo los llamó a participar como líderes, pero todos ellos se han negado, ninguno siquiera le dice abuelo – les decía Heero a los demás – apenas y piensan en él como en el padre de nuestra madre – suspiró – me gustaría salirme de la escuela y volverme soldado, pero si mi padre o alguno de mis hermanos llegara a pillarme de seguro me matan.

- Si lo consigues, me avisas para seguirte – le dijo Quatre.

- ¡Ni jures que te voy a dejar! – dijeron Trowa y Dúo a la vez muy molestos.

- Y eso que este es hijo de uno de los líderes pacifistas de las colonias, como sería si no – dijo Wufei divertido por Quatre que le sonrió a su novio abrazándolo – aunque yo también me uniría.

- Y serían tres contra dos – dijo Heero abrazando a Dúo – de todas maneras, al duque tampoco le gustaría que me hiciera soldado.

- Midachi me dijo hace tiempo que sería el mayor logro de tu abuelo – le dijo Dúo.

- Si me uniera a Oz, quizás lo fiera, pero yo me uniría a la lucha de las colonias, después de todo él es uno de los principales culpables de que las colonias estén como están.

- Te convertirías en un rebelde – dijo Wufei bajando la voz – y creo que es mejor que cambiemos de tema, allí viene tu hermano.

- ¿Se han fijado que la "dulce" señorita Relena no está en el colegio? – dijo Trowa con sarcasmo cambiando el tema en beneficio del hermano de Heero – pero me han informado que pretende dar una gran fiesta para el día de su cumpleaños y que no todos los alumnos estamos invitados a ella – agregó.

- Mejor si no nos invita, de seguro nos envenena – dijo Wufei.

- Al menos a mí, sí – dijo Dúo divertido apoyándose en el hombro de Heero.

- Ah, pero Heero sí está invitado – se burló Tomochi uniéndose al tema abrazando a Wufei que lo miró feo – incluso yo también estoy invitado.

- Ah, pero es porque ella sigue interesada en mi Heero – dijo Dúo molesto – no entiende de indirectas ni directas.

- Bueno, es que con todo lo demás se ha salido con la suya, es lógico que crea que con esto también le va a salir si tiene paciencia.

- A veces me dan ganas de matarla – dijo Heero molesto – es un fastidio.

- Ja, si a mi me llega una invitación de su parte, cosa que dudo – dijo Quatre – en su cara le rechazo la invitación, después de todo nos ha hecho la vida de cuadritos cada vez que está en la escuela.

- Yo lo voy a hacer tan pronto la vea – dijo Heero – quizás así entienda que no me gusta y no quiero nada con ella.

- Ojalá quisiera entender – suspiró Dúo – he tenido más peleas con ella en el tiempo que estoy en esta escuela que cuando era un pequeño peleonero allá en mi colonia.

En eso sonó la campana de reingreso a clases y Tomochi se separó del grupo hacia su propio salón.

EL SUEÑO DE HEERO.

Hacía meses que el reino estaba tenso al haberse declarado la guerra entre la Tierra y las colonias de forma definitiva luego de la muerte de Heero Yuy, el líder pacifista de las colonias espaciales, se murmuraba que había sido algún agente infiltrado de Oz el culpable, pero ello había hecho que los jóvenes colonos que estaban estudiando en la Tierra se vieran forzados a regresar a sus respectivas colonias porque no era posible para ellos vivir y estudiar, todos eran vistos como potenciales rebeldes, especialmente aquellos que tuvieran alguna clase de posición social, como era el caso de los Yayuki, de Quatre y de Wufei, en especial Heero ya que se sabía que era nieto del Duque de Dermail aunque su familia fuera sólo de médicos dedicados.

Heero se paseaba por su hogar en la colonia muy molesto, estaba prohibido todo tipo de comunicación con el resto de las colonias y por lo mismo no tenía noticias desde que salieron de la Tierra de los demás, en especial de Dúo, al que echaba mucho de menos, de Quatre tenía noticias porque con él tenían una señal clandestina, pero él tampoco podía contactarse con su novio y estaba nervioso.

En eso fue cuando a su portátil le llegó un mensaje largamente esperado, la organización rebelde de su colonia aceptaba su ingreso a la academia de guerra y le informaba que debía presentarse dentro de una parte en el hangar 215 sur. En un segundo memorizó por completo el mensaje y lo borró bloqueando el sistema, tomo su bolso que tenía preparado hacía rato y salió de la casa evitando toparse con nadie, ahora sí que podría hacer algo por su familia y su colonia.

/¿Vamos a dejar que Heero se vuelva a hacer soldado?

/No podemos sacar al soldado de él, lo lleva en la sangre.

/Lo sé, pero queríamos que fuera un chico normal, sin guerra.

/En su alma no existe el pacifismo total, es imposible para él.

/Pero, podríamos haberlo cambiado ¿no crees?

/Ya cumplimos un sueño, ahora debemos seguir con el siguiente.

/No me agrada que Heero se convierta en un asesino.

/Nada podemos hacer al respecto, así es su destino.

Heero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de defender a las colonias, pero sabía que no podía arriesgar a su familia en el proceso y por lo mismo, mientras recibía el entrenamiento, adoptó otro nombre, Odin Low y así comenzó a entrenar con el mismo interés que lo había hecho siempre, puso todo de su parte para ser el mejor de todos y fue nombrado oficialmente el piloto del gundam llamado Wing antes de ser enviado a la Tierra con estrictas órdenes, debía matar al líder de Oz y destruir de paso cualquier posible arma que pudiera ser utilizada en contra de las colonias.

- Eres un arma, recuérdalo, muchacho – le recalcó su instructor por la pantalla y fue interrumpido por un anciano.

- No le hagas caso, Heero, sólo concéntrate en cumplir tus objetivos – le dijo – y trata de no involucrar a los civiles.

- Misión aceptada – dijo encendiendo los motores de su nave yendo rumbo hacia la Tierra, para él estaba más que claro que su único objetivo era destruir a Oz, aunque quizás pudiera cambiar un poco las cosas.

Dúo miraba con ansiedad su gundam, se notaba que sería un arma terrible y destructiva y no dejaba de preguntarse ¿en que momento se le había metido en la cabeza convertirse en rebelde? Lo que menos quería era ser un asesino, pero sabía con certeza que Heero estaba dentro de la misma organización luchando por los derechos de las colonias y él debía de secundarlo por mucho que no le gustara y no estuviera de acuerdo, ¿qué clase de esposo sería si no lo ayudaba a lograr sus objetivos?

- Bien, Dúo, tu gundam ya está listo para empezar su misión – le dijo su instructor – no dudes en tus objetivos – le recalcó.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo suspirando molesto – debo destruir a Oz sin dañar a los civiles dentro de lo posible – dijo mecánicamente.

- Así es, el gundam se hizo para proteger a las colonias y destruir a Oz.

- Bien, no lo olvidaré – asintió y encendió los motores de su nave.

- Ve al Mediterráneo y busca a Howard, él te ayudará a reparar el gundam cuando sea necesario y a obtener las piezas que te hagan falta.

- Muy bien – dijo cortando la comunicación al fin – me gustaría saber dónde está Heero, de seguro a él también lo enviaron a la Tierra a destruir a Oz, espero no interferir en sus planes, preferiría ayudarlo.

Su nave surcó el espacio a gran velocidad y se dirigió a las coordenadas indicadas de ante mano rezando porque las cosas salieran bien, aunque sabía de sobra que lo que hacía no era bueno, estaba fuera de él comportarse así, no era de buen cristiano andar matando gente por allí pese a que ellos intentaran matarlo aél también.

Trowa se sentó junto a las jaulas de los animales a esperar una respuesta del dueño del circo, sabía de sobra que sus habilidades de gimnasta le iban a ser de mucha utilidad cuando entró en la organización, pero lo que mejor se le daba era la empatía que tenía con los animales, en especial con las fieras salvajes como los leones, que eran sus favoritos, pero su falta de experiencia profesional lo podían perjudicar, así no podría infiltrarse con la facilidad que necesitaba.

- Tienes muchas habilidades, pero no me dices por qué debo contratarte – le dijo el hombre mayor y el latino se acercó a la jaula de los leones y acarició la melena de uno sin temor y el feroz animal se dejó hacer como si de un gatito consentido se tratase – vaya – dijo totalmente sorprendido.

- Los animales saben cuando una persona les va a hacer daño o les tiene miedo – explicó Trowa al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos a su alrededor – nunca he tenido miedo a las fieras y menos querido hacerles nada malo.

- Un muchacho que convierte a un terrible león en un tímido gatito no puede ser malo – dijo una muchacha pelirroja – sería un buen elemento para nuestro equipo ¿no le parece, jefe?

- Muy bien, Trowa, puedes quedarte.

Trowa se apartó del león que se había quedado dormido y no mostró ninguna señal de complacencia en su rostro, sólo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta el lugar que desde ahora sería su hogar y su refugio hasta que encontrara a Quatre o hasta que consiguiera destruir a los líderes de Oz, mientras tanto sería uno de los mejores artistas que tuviera el circo en años, se dijo.

Quatre estaba mirando las dunas del desierto con sus binoculares, él había viajado a la Tierra por órdenes de la organización, pero sus hermanas habían insistido demasiado en que no podía ir sin apoyo y le habían enviado a los Maguanacs para que lo ayudaran en su labor y, al fin de cuentas, ellos eran los que luchaban y a él lo consentían como si fuera un niño pequeño, era como estar en su propia casa, se dijo molesto. Claro que eso lo ayudaba a infiltrarse con mayor facilidad entre las tropas de Oz, nadie sospechaba siquiera de un chiquillo consentido como él aparentaba ser, por supuesto que nadie conocía su verdadero temperamento, con excepción de sus amigos.

- Amo Quatre, aquí está su té – le dijo uno de sus capitanes poniendo una bandeja sobre una mesita baja – ¿cómo se siente?

- Mucho mejor, Rasid, un poco cansado del viaje, pero nada más.

El árabe mayor asintió y se retiró dejando la bandeja. Quatre se sentó a beber una taza de té pensativo, le gustaba estar en la Tierra, era un lugar hermoso, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver las doradas arenas del desierto, su calidez y su extensión. La gente que lo habitaba era muy amable, ellos no tenían nada que ver con la guerra que se llevaba a cabo entre las colonias y la Tierra, poco les importaba que él fuera del espacio, sólo les importaba como persona y eso lo alegraba. Sin embargo, a cada rato recordaba a su novio ¿se habría vuelto un rebelde como él para volver a verlo? No lo creía ya que Trowa siempre le había dicho que no iba a permitir que se convirtiera en soldado, pero estaba lejos, no se podía comunicar con él y quizás lo viese hecho para obligarlo a salirse de la organización.

- Nos volveremos a ver, mi Trowa – dijo brindado con su taza de té – lo prometo.

Wufei miraba sin entender lo que estaba pasando en su colonia, tan pronto como regresó allí fue ingresado a las filas de una organización loca que pretendía liberar a las colonias de la tiranía de los gobernantes de la Tierra y lo comenzaron a entrenar como piloto de un gundam volviéndose un arma junto con él. Es cierto, había pensado en volverse un rebelde contra lo que pudiera decir su familia y el resto del clan, pero que ellos prácticamente lo obligaran a serlo estaba fuera de sus planes más locos.

- Muy bien, Wufei, espero que hayas comprendido muy bien tus órdenes y que consigas pronto lograr tus objetivos – le dijo su instructor.

Wufei asintió, era mejor que luchara en la Tierra para vencer a Oz a que usaran a las colonias y a todos quienes vivían allí para destruir el planeta y llevarlo a otra era de glaciación milenaria.

Por supuesto, no había podido comunicarles a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando, no podían comunicarse con otras colonias, pero ahora era más complicado aún ya que sus señales estaban siendo rastreadas y no querían que sus planes fueran descubiertos antes de tiempo.

- Muy bien, las coordenadas me llevarán a lago Victoria – dijo Wufei revisando el mapa en pantalla – allí hay una escuela de cadetes de Oz.

Su nave surcó el espacio en silencio, sus ordenes eran claras, acabar con las bases militares de Oz y luego con los líderes de la organización antes que ellos se hicieran con el poder absoluto de la esfera terrestre.

Suspiró, quizás al fin se encontrara con alguno de sus amigos, era molesto no tener a nadie a quien molestar o que lo molestara, aunque no echara de menos a los hermanos de Heero.

Heero había tenido mala suerte al aterrizar en la Tierra, había sido detectado por los radares de la Alianza y su nave había sido atacada, así que la abandonó estrellándola en el mar junto con su gundam, ya se encargaría de rescatarlo más tarde, lo importante era escapar él y ocultarse en un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, alguien lo vio en la playa y tuvo que huir.

Al fin encontró un lugar seguro y se quitó el mojado traje espacial, debajo portaba un cómodo traje deportivo, así que caminó hasta un pequeño hotel en donde se hospedó por una noche y se dedicó a buscar un lugar por donde infiltrarse a los archivos de la Alianza y que nadie sospechara de él. No lo pensó demasiado y se anotó en una escuela cercana, ya iría a buscar un uniforme y presentarse en clases como un alumno recientemente trasladado con el nombre de Heero Yuy.

Cerró el portátil que acababa de adquirir y miró el cielo, ¿dónde estaría su querido Dúo? ¿Estaría mirando las estrella como lo hacía él en ese momento? ¿Se acordaría siquiera de él? Suspiró, debía dejar los sentimentalismos de lado, no estaba allí para soñar con estar junto a su amado, sino para cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado: reducir las fuerzas de Oz a como diera lugar.

Al otro día se presentó en la escuela como buen niño y se unió a las clases tranquilamente, siempre había sido un alumno aventajado así que no tuvo problemas para ponerse a la par de sus compañeros, excepto que no pudo evitar sentir que los pelos se le ponían de punta al escuchar algo, ¡Relena Peacraft también asistía a esa escuela! ¿podía existir una peor maldición que volver a encontrarse con ella? No, se dijo, era lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido, ella sabía quién era y de donde venía, quizás lo entregara como el rebelde que era.

- Señorita Relena, que gusto que esté de regreso – le decía una chica sonriéndole amablemente – tenemos un compañero nuevo...

Pero Heero no esperó que ellas llegaran hasta donde él estaba, de un salto estuvo al otro lado del muro y corrió hacia los baños de varones, sabía que no podría evitarla siempre, en clases habrían de verse, pero de momento podía evitarla.

- Maldición, tengo pésima suerte – gruñó molesto golpeando con un puño una pared – ¿por qué tenía que venir aquí?

Y la campana de ingreso a clases lo obligo a regresar al salón a enfrentarse con su peor maldición, de seguro ella haría algún comentario acerca de que lo conocía desde hacía varios años.

Pero Relena decidió hacerse la interesante fingiendo no conocerlo, así él se vería obligado a ser amable con ella, después de todo él no estaba allí con su verdadero apellido y ella tenía las de ganar porque él era un rebelde y ella podía delatarlo.

Así que Heero respiró tranquilo durante todas las horas de clases, ella no pensaba decir nada a menos que él la obligara, sabía que no podía delatarse, pero traicionar a Dúo era lo que menos iba a hacer, y mientras más tardara ella en hablar al respecto, menos posibilidades tendría luego de delatarlo, así que dedicó a ser un buen compañero.

Ya al otro día Relena decidió invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños pensando que esta vez no podría rechazarla como hiciera el año anterior, pero se equivocaba, Heero ya no iba a ser el chico amable con ella, había tardado demasiado en reaccionar e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba dando. Ella le entregó la invitación delante de sus amigas y Heero , sin mirar siquiera en sobre, lo rompió en pedazos y dejó que el viento se lo llevara.

- Que cruel eres – le dijo ella haciéndose la niña buena.

Heero se acercó a ella pasando su mano por su mejilla secando sus lágrimas y le dijo al pasar al ver que ella se alegraba de su gesto.

- Te voy a matar – dijo soltando las lágrimas en sus dedos mientras se alejaba de la terraza sin importarle quién lo estuviera viendo, estaba a salvo.

Dúo seguía atentamente las evoluciones del submarino que investigaba la nave que se había estrellado en el fondo del mar, fuera lo que fuera que ellos encontraran, no iba a permitir que Oz lo tuviera en sus manos, si se trataba de una de las naves de las colonias, aquello los haría ver como rebeldes y darle motivos valederos para reprimir a su gente por la fuerza bruta.

Se enfrentó a los mobile suits submarinos y los destruyó a todos antes de iluminar lo que ellos encontraron y que estaba dando claras señales de haber iniciado el proceso de auto detonación. Era un gundam muy parecido al suyo, así que desactivó el proceso y se dijo que podría usarlo para obtener los mejores repuestos para el suyo. Sin embargo, se preguntó quién sería su piloto que lo había dejado protegido así, de seguro había pensado que alguien podía tratar de recuperarlo y no podía permitir que su nave cayera en las manos enemigas.

- ¿Será el gundam de Heero? – se preguntó – él es muy capaz de hacer algo así – suspiró mirando al gundam una vez más – si es así, pronto volveré a ver a mi novio y podremos estar juntos – suspiró – no, Dúo, ahora eres shinigami y debes dejar afuera los sentimentalismos – se dijo y comenzó la operación para rescatar al gundam.

Heero había tenido problemas cuando practicaban esgrima, uno de los más grandes admiradores de Relena le había recriminado su crueldad al romper la invitación de la chica a su fiesta y Heero, cuyo temperamento explosivo jamás había llegado a controlar por completo, se enfadó diciéndole que si tanto quería a Relena, se podía quedar con ella, que él no tenía tiempo para chicas consentidas como ella. Y había tenido una pelea feroz que casi acaba con el otro muchacho herido si no hubiese sido por la intervención de uno de los maestros y a que su estilete se partió por la mitad y saltó por los aires cayendo a escasos centímetros de la propia Relena que los miraba asustada.

- No me interesa ella – le repitió saliendo del salón para ir a la siguiente clase.

Luego tuvieron equitación, pero él esquivó la clase saltando con el caballo que le había tocado en suerte las barrera y regresando a la escuela, una vez allí se infiltró a través de sus computadoras a la red de la Alianza y encontró lo que buscaba, allí cerca había una base naval con el armamento necesario para destruir cualquier prueba de su llegada aunque estaban buscando su gundam.

- Ya verán de lo que soy capaz – dijo copiando los datos en un disco que quedó bloqueado, nadie podría dar jamás con la clave de acceso.

Por la tarde, mientras casi todos se iban a la fiesta de Relena, él se dirigió a la base naval y recopiló todo el material necesario para causar un gran explosión, protegería su secreto aunque tuviera que sacrificar su gundam, nadie debería relacionarlo con las colonias o l organización estaría perdida.

Ya en la base puso explosivos por todos lados, ella volaría por los aires, ahora solo debía fijar las coordenadas para el ataque contra los restos e la nave en el mar, sin embargo, una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, era Relena la que pretendía detenerlo.

- Despídete de este mundo, Relena – le dijo apuntándole con su automática.

- Heero, ustedes los Yayuki siempre han sido pacifistas – le dijo tratando de evitar que la matara.

- No menciones a mi familia, no ensucies su nombre – le dijo molesto – no debiste buscarme jamás.

- Pero, Heero...

- Creo, Señorita, que no debería estar aquí – dijo a sus espaldas una voz que ella odió siempre – márchese antes que le hagan daño.

- No, debo convencerlo que no destruya la base...

Pero Heero vio que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad por el mar, eran dos gundam lo que venían hacia ellos y Relena no debía verlos, bastante tenía con que supiera quién era él como para darle más herramientas como para que lo chantajeara a sus anchas.

Dúo vio que su gundam surgía del mar a gran velocidad y lanzó una luz deslumbrante para que ella no lo viera y entonces la identificó, era su peor enemiga y el muchacho que le apuntaba no era ni más ni menos que su propio novio, Heero.

Heero, sin esperar más tiempo, se subió sobre los mísiles, cambió el ángulo de disparo y los lanzó con él y todo.

- Todo acabó, misión cumplida – dijo mientras el disparo lo hacía caer gravemente herido al mar.

Dúo no atinó a reaccionar, simplemente se lanzó detrás de él, la detonación había llamado la atención de todos en la base y no podían atraparlos a ambos.

- Esto es una pesadilla – se dijo mientras se alejaba nadando hacia la playa – por mi culpa mi novio ha caído prisionero ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

La base de nueva Eduard estaba esperando el ataque de uno de los gundam, pero confiaban en poder contenerlos, sin embargo, cuando apareció uno de ellos, no era como pensaban que era, la forma en que este luchaba no era ni medianamente parecida a la que había usado en el fondo del mar, así que lo denominaron el 03. Su armamento era diferente, parecía tener más armas que todo el ejército allí reunido y con relativa facilidad había conseguido reducir a los mejores hombres, gran parte de los robot allí habían sido destruidos sin miramientos y ahora estaba a punto de vencerlos.

- Lo malo es que se te acaban las municiones – dijo Trowa a su gundam – pero eso no significa que vayamos a rendirnos – dijo usando las manos de su guerrero como arma.

Sin embargo, fue encañonado por la parte de atrás y estuvo a punto de ser destruido, pero gran cantidad de disparos dieron sobre las tropas de la alianza sin rozarlo siquiera y otro gundam se lanzó al ataque siendo los soldados repelidos y obligados a huir.

Trowa no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su presa se escapara, pero fue detenido por el otro gundam que se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Estás en pésimas condiciones para seguir! – le dijo una voz que él conocía perfectamente – tú realmente no quieres enfrentarte a mí ¿verdad? – le dijo y salió de su nave.

Trowa abrió la compuerta de la cabina y se paró frente a Quatre con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, pero no se esperaba la reacción del árabe.

- ¡Trowa! – gritó este al verlo y de un salto estaba junto a él colgado de su cuello – que alegría de volver a verte – lo besó con pasión.

- ¿Amo Quatre? – dijeron asombrados los Maguanacs.

- Es cierto, él es mi novio, Trowa Barton – dijo sin soltarlo – regresemos a la base, ellos repararán tu gundam y nosotros estaremos juntos – sonrió – te he echado tanto de menos, pero sabía que volvería a verte, era lo más lógico, sabes, pero venga, reacciona.

- Creo que me cambiaron a mi árabe – le dijo consiguiendo soltarse para salir del gundam – vamos a tu base a descansar un rato, pero yo debo volver a la mía si no quiero levantar sospechas.

- ¿No vas a pasar la noche conmigo? – le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

- No puedo – le dijo fingiendo lamentarse – mi coartada podría destruirse.

- Que mala suerte, esto parece una pesadilla, te encuentro pero no puede tenerte siempre a mi lado – dijo molesto mientras caminaban hacia los transportes – detesto todo esto, quería estar contigo.

"A Quatre se le salió un tornillo al fin" se dijo Trowa divertido mientras se subía al transporte, no había caso con él.

Dúo llegó al hospital militar donde sabía que Heero estaba prisionero, debía rescatarlo y llevarlo con él a que rescataran a ambos gundams, no podía dejar que lo torturaran para interrogarlo acerca de la información que contenía aquel disco que habían encontrado en su poder.

- Maldita Relena, por tu culpa tienen a Heero ahora, pero esto no se queda así, shinigami te va a mandar a conocer el infierno a cómo dé lugar – juró mientras subía por las escaleras sin ser detectado y llegó a la sala donde vigilaban a Heero – amor mío, veo que estás bien – le dijo sin pronunciar las palabras.

- Dúo, eres un torpe – le dijo de la misma manera – por poco y me mato.

- Lo siento, pero aquí me tienes aquí para tratar de sacarte de aquí – suspiró – espera un poco, ya pronto nos iremos de aquí y no desharemos de la bruja esa, no puedo creer que la primera persona conocida con la que nos crucemos sea ella, es peor que una pesadilla.

- Dúo, cállate y has tu trabajo – lo regañó.

Casi al instante se escuchó una detonación y Dúo entró en la sala buscando la manera de liberar a su Heero, pero era una maquinaria muy arcaica y difícil de manipular.

- Anda, dame tu cuchillo para liberarme – le dijo mostrándole su brazo que goteaba sangre.

- ¡Dios, Heero, estás sangrando!

- No es nada, es un simple artilugio para controlar mis signos vitales – le dijo restándole importancia – vámonos de aquí.

Dúo lo miró y le entregó un paracaídas antes de lanzar una bomba contra los ventanales y ambos se lanzaron al vacío. Dúo dio una vuelta en el aire y activó el motor de la hélice que lo hizo descender lentamente, pero desvió su mirada hacia su novio y notó que este no abría su paracaídas, asustado, le gritó:

- ¿Qué pretendes Heero? ¡Yo no quiero que te mueras sin ser mío!

Heero abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del trenzado y abrió el paracaídas frenando apenas la caída, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para evitar el golpe y lo soltó, de todas maneras podía matarse con el tremendo porrazo que se dio, pero cuando Dúo tocó tierra al fin, se dio cuenta que Heero se ponía de pie sin mayores daños que unos cuantos raspones y la pierna que no podía apoyar bien.

- ¿En qué estaba pensando? – dijo el japonés molesto.

- Lo mismo te digo yo ¿Qué pretendías, hacer que viera morir a mi novio de semejante forma? – lo regañó Dúo acercándose a él tomándolo del brazo pasándolo por sobre sus hombros – por ahora vas a tener que aguantar que yo te cuide, no te queda otra alternativa e escape.

- Eres terrible, Dúo – suspiró y se apoyó en él – vamos.

Amanecía cuando al fin Dúo vio salir a la superficie su gundam. Había estado toda la noche cuidando a Heero, pero este había dormido tranquilamente como si sus heridas, que no eran nada de superficiales, no tuvieran mayor importancia, ni fiebre había tenido.

- ¡Ya viene el tuyo! – le gritó volviéndose a mirarlo y lo vio en el suelo sujetándose la pierna – ¿qué haces? – le dijo espantado, pero su única respuesta fue el sonido de un hueso volviendo a su sitio y volvió la mirada – que tipo este- dijo cubriéndose el rostro – me das nauseas.

- Entonces deja de ser mi novio – le dijo volviendo a vendarse con firmeza la pierna mirando como su gundam volvía salir a la superficie, estaba maltratado pero se podía arreglar.

- Debería – le dijo acercándose a él por detrás – mejor vamos a desayunar, no tiene caso discutir con el estómago vacío – lo besó en un hombro – ¿vamos?

- Como no sea parte del menú – le dijo divertido y lo siguió cojeando un poco mientras sentía que el dolor se alejaba lentamente.

- Mm, ya quisieras que formara parte ¿verdad? – se rió Dúo y entraron en el comedor tranquilamente.

- Pronto deberé partir a completar mi misión – le dijo Heero.

- ¿Qué es?

- Matar a Relena, ella sabe quienes somos, aunque no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

- No me opongo que mates a la bruja esa, pero ten cuidado, recuerda quién es ella y podríamos provocar que la guerra se intensifique.

- Lo sé – suspiró – esto parece una pesadilla...

Continuará…

Ya sé, volví a tardarme, es que estaba buscando información para la otra historia y no había tenido inspiración, parece que voy a dejar de lado un poco la otra para terminar esta o ponerle un par de capítulos más a esta antes de seguir.

Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios.

Si, los hermanos de Heero son un amor, uno de ellos se va a quedar con Wufei, con cuál, aún no lo decido, que Quatre va a sufrir por hacer sufrir a Trowa, por supuesto que sí, pero cuando acabe el sueño (que es el de Dúo el que debe cumplirse luego), que monos pinta la hermana de Heero, bueno, ella será quien acerque al padre de Heero a la felicidad de nuevo, y respecto a los planes de la madre del japonés, será más adelante que lo explique, no quiero dar más datos.

En fin, les dejo el capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y quieran el siguiente, que espero entregarles luego.

Shio Chang (¿O soy Wing Zero? Tengo una crisis de personalidad)


	5. A Rey muerto ¿o era duque?

De lo que sería capaz por ti. 

Lo siento, lo volví a hacer, me tardo demasiado actualizando, es que la inspiración me llega a ratos y no siempre es para continuar el fic que tengo comenzado, sino para uno nuevo, pero les digo que voy a terminar los que tengo antes de seguir con otro, palabra de Gundam ¿o será de Shio? Sigo con problemas de personalidad.

A Rey muerto ¿o es duque? 

Las cosas no estaban resultando muy bien, gruñía Dúo, Heero había preferido ponerse a trabajar en su gundam toda la noche que irse a dormir con él ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seducirlo si él no se dejaba querer? Era un obsesionado con sus misiones, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la bruja esa y no le gustaba nada.

Heero miraba de reojo a Dúo, si quería pasar la noche con él, estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que las hormonas reinaran por sobre la razón, pero tampoco debía dejarse ganar por las emociones, ése había su principal entrenamiento, no dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, pero le dolía ver a su tranzado molesto por su supuesta falta de atención

- Ya ¿por qué no dejas que la gente del barco arregle tu gundam? – le preguntó tal vez por enésima vez – podríamos estar durmiendo ya – insistió molesto.

- Dúo, si tanto sueño tienes ¿por qué no simplemente te callas y te vas a dormir? – le replicó sin ninguna inflexión en la voz – yo tengo que terminar con mi trabajo.

- Está bien – dijo hartándose al fin – haz lo que quieras – se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta – pero me cambiaron a mi Heero en el espacio – agregó antes de salir – no es el que yo amaba.

Heero lo siguió con la mirada dolida y luego regresó a lo suyo, no podía remediar el daño, sólo podía esperar que Dúo lo comprendiera y quisiera perdonarlo, pero primero debían acabar con la guerra.

- Tal vez debiera tomar el lugar que me corresponde en Oz – suspiró – pero tendría que ganarme la confianza de sus jefes primero – se volvió a mirar a su gundam y luego constató las piezas que faltaban, algunas podría fabricarlas pero eso le tomaría tiempo, lo único que le quedaba era tomarlas del gundam de Dúo, pero aquello sería como si lo traicionara y de seguro luego no querría verlo ni en pintura. Suspiró cansado, ya no podía hacer nada más, así que se levantó de su asiento y siguió el mismo camino de Dúo. Se acostó en la cama y miró al trenzado que parecía dormir profundamente dándole la espalda sin querer, como quisiera tener ese sueño angelical de su amado. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

El sueño habría sido perfecto si no hubiese sido interrumpido abruptamente por un peso molesto que se cargó con violencia sobre su pecho impidiéndole respirar correctamente, intentó quitárselo de encima mientras abría los ojos y descubrió unos ojos violeta que lo miraban divertidos.

- Parece que al final recapacitaste – le dijo el trenzado acariciándole el pecho – era mejor descansar que dedicarse a reparar un monstruo de metal.

- Pues aquel monstruo de metal no me impide respirar – le reclamó consiguiendo separarlo un poco – y no seguí porque me faltan piezas y estaba demasiado cansado como para fabricarlas a estas horas.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te enseñaron a hacer los repuestos?

- Yo sé hacer una gran cantidad de cosas para reparar el gundam de manera de no depender de nadie para su reparación.

- Yo aprendí a repararlo, pero siempre estoy necesitado de repuestos – empezó a hacerle círculos en el pecho – pero no hablemos de eso, hay cosas mejores que podríamos estar haciendo en estos momentos ¿no crees?

- No vamos a dejar que las hormonas locas y alborotadas... – empezó Heero.

- Si, vamos a hacerlo – le dijo subiéndose sobre su pecho de nuevo comenzando a cubrirle el rostro de besos mientras sus manos recorrían sus costados lenta y sensualmente.

- Dúo, no – trató de detenerlo antes que su cuerpo reaccionara.

- Heero, sí – le dijo atrapando su boca en un beso apasionado mientras sus dedos encontraban su destino comenzando a subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos y ya fue demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Heero comenzó a reaccionar a sus estímulos y sus brazos subieron por la espalda del americano llevando hacia arriba lentamente la polera rozando la espalda desnuda con suavidad – sí, Heero – dijo permitiendo que comenzara a desnudarlo – es lo que quiero.

- Es lo que tendrás – suspiró el japonés obligándolo a darse vuelta para quedar debajo de él – pero yo arriba – comenzó a acariciarle el pecho ahora desnudo con los labios dando suaves besos y mordidas hasta dejar la piel sonrojada.

- Malo, eso no es justo – se quejó agarrándolo de la camisa.

- ¿Qué no es justo? – le dijo atrapando un pezón entre los dientes torturándolo lentamente entre los dientes.

- Que no... estemos... en las... mismas... condiciones – le dijo sin aire.

- Mm, eso se soluciona rápido – le dijo desabotonándose la camisa sin dejar de torturar el pezón para luego dejarla caer al suelo – ahora estamos iguales.

Dúo arqueó la espalda sintiendo como las manos de Heero frotaban su espalda mientras sus labios viajaban dejando un sendero húmedo de besos al otro lado del pecho, casi sin darse cuenta le permitió quitarle la parte inferior del pijama con todo y ropa interior, no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo hasta que sintió como una de las manos de Heero frotaba la cara interior de sus muslos mientras él bajaba lentamente hasta depositar un beso en su ombligo.

- ¡No se vale! – se volvió a quejar y se fue contra él para quitarle el pantalón que muy pronto estuvo también en el suelo – eres hermoso.

- No – lo rebatió Heero – el hermoso eres tú – le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo recostó de nuevo contra la cama lentamente – ahora, déjate hacer – y comenzó a descender de nuevo por su pecho saboreando su piel mientras arrancaba deliciosos gemidos de la boca de su amado que sólo lo excitaban más, hasta llegar donde se erguía orgulloso el miembro de Dúo que gritó sorprendido cuando Heero se lo introdujo sin ningún preámbulo en la boca – que rico caramelo me encontré – le dijo comenzando a frotarlo de arriba abajo arrastrando los dientes para darle más placer – delicioso – comenzó a chupar.

-¡Heero! – dijo Dúo sorprendido por el intenso placer – ¡ah!

- Mm, y eso que no comienza lo bueno – le sonrió pasando una mano por la cara interna de los muslos hacia atrás, hasta su ano, que comenzó a torturar suavemente para comenzar a dilatarlo sin dejar de subir y bajar por su pene chupando y lamiendo a ratos haciendo que el cuerpo del trenzado se agitara cada vez más, hasta que lo sintió listo para meter un dedo curioso que se abrió camino con suavidad.

- Duele – se quejó Dúo y Heero lo dejó que se acostumbrara antes de darle una chupada al pene que lo hizo tener alucinaciones – Ah, que rico.

De allí en adelante Dúo fue solo gemidos de placer, ni cuenta se dio cuando Heero introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo abriendo el paso, sólo sentía que estaba tocando tanto dentro como fuera de él lugares muy sensibles que lo harían estallar muy pronto de placer insospechado. Pero cuando sintió que ya no podía más Heero se detuvo y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca que tomó de una manera salvaje mientras retiraba los dedos de su interior y se acomodaba entre sus piernas para entrar suavemente en el cuerpo de su amante. Dúo lo sintió en su ano y sintió como resbalaba apretadamente en él hasta tocar un punto sensible, era demasiado grande y le costaba ingresar.

- Lento – le rogó sintiendo que se abría paso en sus entrañas dilatándolo todo a su paso – duele.

- Tranquilo – lo besó y con la misma mano con que lo preparara comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente convirtiendo el dolor en placer por lo que el propio Dúo comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante iniciando la danza del placer – ¿te duele todavía? – le dijo frotándole el cuello con la lengua.

- Me gusta – gimió bajito – mucho – dijo buscando su boca mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior yendo y viniendo sin salirse por completo de su interior tocando un punto aún más sensible en su interior con lo que comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos – más fuerte – pidió – más.

Heero hizo lo que le pedía conteniéndose lo más que pudo en acabar, obligando a Dúo a tener dos orgasmos seguidos antes de dejarse ir en su interior, cosa que Dúo sintió como si fuera lava ardiente que subía por sus entrañas y estallaba en miles de luces de colores detrás de sus ojos, yéndose también en un tercer orgasmo de magníficas sensaciones.

Heero se salió con cuidado de Dúo y se recostó a su lado atrayéndolo hacia su pecho con ternura.

- Descansa, amorcito, mañana tendremos que volver a ser soldados.

- Mm – dijo el trenzado y de inmediato se durmió.

- Y serás quien más adolorido esté – agregó Heero cerrando los ojos también para dormirse profundamente.

/Supongo que de allí saldrá su hijo.

/Es lo más probable.

/Recemos porque el cariño sea tan fuerte que puedan conservar a su hijo.

/Espero que Heero no se escandalice cuando se entere.

/El siguiente duque será un tipo con carácter.

/Vaya a saberse si aquello es bueno para él.

Quatre miraba la actuación de Trowa en el circo, hacía días que estaba allí trabajando y le agradaba verlo actuando, aunque, claro, hubiese preferido una función privada a solas los dos y en su propio cuarto, pero el chico más alto le decía que, pese a declarar abiertamente ser novios, aquello les podía acarrear problemas, y era 4ese el motivo por el cual estaba allí, esperando que terminara su acto para intentarlo otra vez, ya fuera que cambiara de opinión aunque sólo fuera por cansancio.

- ¡Trowa! – lo abrazó al salir de su acto el latino y este le sonrió amablemente, pero ello encendió la mecha de los celos de Quatre que lo esperaba a un lado – eso estuvo excelente.

- Gracias Catherine – le dijo y miró al rubio que echaba chispas por los ojos – nos vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

Trowa se dirigió entonces a su novio y notó que su semblante había cambiado rotundamente, ya no era el dulce niño que solía fingir ser, al contrario, era una fiera a punto de devorar a quién se le cruzara por el medio. Tomó aire y se acercó más temiendo que le montara una escena, pero Quatre sólo lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

- ¡Quatre, espera! – corrió detrás de él y vio como el vehículo que conducía uno de sus guardianes se alejaba rápidamente – no es lo que piensas – le dijo en voz baja esperando llegar a su corazón tal como lo hacía en el pasado.

Pero Quatre no quería saber nada, se había sentado en el asiento de atrás a llorar y su corazón, herido, se cerró a la posibilidad de perdonar a quien lo había dañado y sus labios pronunciaron un juramento.

- No volveré a buscarte, ni a pronunciar tu nombre.

- Ya llegamos, amo Quatre, ¿se siente bien? – le dijo Rasid al ver que se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

- Si, Rasid, gracias, ya pasó la tormenta – sonrió, pero no se reflejó en su mirada.

- Bueno, estaré con el resto de los muchachos – le dijo al ver que entraba en la casa a paso lento – espero que esto no sea a causa de su novio y lo tendremos que freír en aceite.

Trowa se sentó en la puerta de su camerino mirando a Catherine que se paseaba por delante de él relatándole lo que creía sería un gran acto para la siguiente función sin que este le prestara mayor atención, después de todo Trowa tenía la certeza que Quatre no había recibido su mensaje.

- ¿Qué opinas? – le dijo ella al fin terminando su monólogo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le dijo mirándola al fin sin comprenderla ni de asomo.

- Yo aquí dale que dale pensando en un gran acto y tú, en la luna ¿verdad?

- Estaba pensando en otra cosa – dijo mirando el camino por donde se había ido su pequeño árabe, jamás quiso verlo llorar.

- De seguro en el muchachito ese que viene todas las noches a verte y a pedirte que te vayas con él ¿verdad? – le dijo molesta.

- Sí – le dijo molesto también – y ahora por tu culpa no lo volveré a ver nunca más, él es un muchacho sensible y estoy seguro que se enojó.

- Mejor, así te distrae menos y trabajas mejor.

- Él y yo somos novios desde la primaria – dijo molesto – no quiero perderlo.

- Mira, Trowa, tú no puedes andar con un muchachito consentido como ese.

- No lo conoces, Catherine, esa es sólo una fachada que presenta ante la gente, pero él no es así, no querrás toparte con la ira de un árabe.

- Yo no me preocupo por él – dijo – sólo me importa que hagas bien tu trabajo.

- Al diablo contigo – le dijo poniéndose de pie entrando a su camerino cerrando la puerta, su trabajo no era la actuación era vencer a Oz, y ahora tenía otra misión, recuperar a su Quatre a como diera lugar.

Se sentó frente a su portátil y comenzó a revisar si había alguna base cerca, algo debía haber que lo hiciera volver a reunirse con su Quatre. Al poco rato recibió una nueva orden, Romefeller tenía una reunión de líderes, debía adueñarse de ella y tomar el control de la organización sin mostrarse ante todos.

Wufei había destruido algunas bases enemigas con relativa facilidad, cosa que no le hacía mayor gracia, quería enfrentarse a los fuerte y, para su desgracia, nadie cumplía a cabalidad con los requisitos, si todo iba a ser así tan fácil, mejor dejaba el gundam en piloto automático y dormía durante las batallas por lo aburridas que le estaban resultando. Suspiró, infiltrarse en aquella escuela de cadetes había sido demasiado fácil, destruirla y escapar intacto lo había sido mucho más, tanto así, que se había enfrentado a su comandante y la venció y humilló con demasiada facilidad para su gusto, aunque, claro, era mujer.

- Si me siguen poniendo este tipo de misiones me voy a regresar a mi colonia, mejor – se dijo y escuchó la señal que le alertaba de un mensaje de sus superiores – un consejo de líderes mundiales de Romefeller a quienes reducir y adueñarse por completo de la fundación sin que sepan quienes somos, eso está mucho mejor. Me preguntó qué dirán los Yayuki cuando sepan que vencí a su abuelo – movió la cabeza negativamente – no, no se enterarán o no me los quitaré jamás de encima.

Dio las nuevas coordenadas a su gundam y se alejó de las ruinas de lo que antes era la escuela de cadetes y la base de lago Victoria al mando de Lucrecia Noim.

- Aunque quien sabe con qué me encuentre ¿no te parece, Nataku? Sería bueno tener una batalla de verdad, después de todo fui entrenado para la batalla y aún no tengo ninguna que valga la pena de verdad – suspiró.

El gundam siguió su trayectoria lentamente, no tenía apuro, como los radares no los detectaban por la extraña aleación con los que habían sido construidos, no se preocupaba que lo pudieran descubrir siquiera, y si de casualidad lo lograban, tenía la forma de enfrentarlos.

Heero había dejado a Dúo dormido y había dejado el barco, tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía y estar cerca de Dúo era un permanente distractor, además, debía hacer planes para matar a Relena antes que dijera nada sobre ellos. Caminó por las calles y notó que seguía tan petulante como siempre, como era la princesa del Reino de Sank, todas las chicas y chicos de donde fuera que estuviera la rodeaban y la llenaban de halagos, pero él sabía que su valor sólo radicaba en su apellido. Miró hacia todos lados y vio que no muy lejos había una terraza en la que se podía ocultar, se subió y fijó la mira láser de su automática, activó el silenciador y apuntó con cuidado, no fuera a ser que en una de esas matara a la persona errada, así que apretó el gatillo y dio en el blanco.

- ¡Señorita Relena! – gritó un chico al verla herida y las chicas a su alrededor se alborotaron llamando a gritos una ambulancia y a la policía, pero Heero ya se alejaba por los callejones y regresaba con su gundam al barco de Dúo.

- ¿Dónde andabas metido? – le dijo este molesto – no sabes lo preocupado que estaba al no verte esta mañana ¿cómo que reparaste tu gundam sin las piezas que le faltaban? ¿No será que tomaste las del mío? Venga, vamos a desayunar – lo arrastró con él.

- Dios, no dejas ni responder – le dijo siguiéndolo al comedor.

- Creo que es mejor que hablemos con el estómago lleno – le dijo el trenzado.

- Te voy a contestar tus preguntas en orden – le dijo tomando una tostada – estaba en la cuidad cumpliendo una misión – tomo el control remoto de la mesa y encendió el televisor – espero que haya resultado bien.

"La Joven princesa del Reino de Sank, Relena Peacecratf, fue atacada esta tarde mientras paseaba con sus amigas por las calles de la cuidad – decía la periodista – desgraciadamente, su herida resultó fatal y falleció mientras era atendida en la clínica – siguió – la policía no tiene pistas de quién pudo haber sido, pero descartan que haya sido algún terrorista ya que ella siempre abogó por el bien de la gente que viene de las colonias"

- ¿Fuiste tú? – le dijo Dúo sorprendido y lo vio asentir – malo, quería hacerlo yo.

- Lo siento, vi mi oportunidad y la tomé, no podía tardarme ya más porque tenemos una nueva misión ¿sabes? – le tomó la mano – después dejaré que destruyas a otras brujas ¿te parece?

- Bueno, pero no has terminado de responder.

- sí, es cierto – se calló unos segundos antes de responder – mi gundam no está operativo, simplemente lo dejé como transporte. Además, si hubiese tomado piezas del tuyo no habría necesitado regresar para terminar con las reparaciones.

- Me alegro que regresaras – le tomó la mano y la besó – ¿cuál es nuestra nueva misión?

- Bien, hay un consejo de líderes mundiales de la Fundación Romefeller en la que estarán todos lo altos funcionarios de Oz, nosotros debemos adueñarnos de la organización y reducir a sus comandantes.

- Ah, pero si la organización es... – pero Heero lo calló al ver que los mecánicos los miraban fijamente – ¿qué pasa?

- Mira las noticias – le dijo.

"El joven Miliardo Peacecratf, hermano mayor de la fallecida Relena Peacecraft, ha declarado hace un momento estar molesto con la decisión de su padre de no acusar a los culpables de la muerte de su hermana y que él sospecha que esto fue una trampa de la Fundación Romefeller y Oz para provocar a su reino a tomar represalias por la muerte de la hija de su querido gobernante"

- De seguro el rey se sintió liberado de semejante peste – dijo Dúo – y le están echando la culpa a quién no fue.

- Recuerda que se murmuraba que él pertenecía a Oz – le dijo Heero.

- Si, pero nunca pudieron probar nada en su contra, por mucho que el rey de Sank no estuviera de acuerdo.

- Pues ahora debe arrepentirse de haberse contado entre sus filas.

"A la Reunión en la base de Nueva Eduars asistirán los líderes pacifistas de todo el mundo a reclamarle a Romefeller por su actitud hacia los países que no están de acuerdo con sus políticas armamentistas y de represión hacía las colonias que no han hecho nada más que defender sus derechos, eso nos dijo el Mariscal Noventa. Además, se encuentra invitado un líder pacifista de las colonias, Hamish Raberba Winner, de L4".

- ¿El padre de Quatre? – dijo Heero sorprendido – debemos actuar de inmediato, es lo que Oz quiere, alguien a quien culpar si pasa algo.

- Quatre se moriría si le pasa algo a su padre – asintió Dúo – ¿cuándo es?

- Dentro de dos días, así que debemos dedicarnos exclusivamente a reparar nuestros Gundam ¿entendido?

- Sí, general, pero primero me das un beso.

- ¡Dúo! – lo regañó sonrojado.

La reunión de los líderes, tanto guerreros como pacifistas, fue desarrollándose en un ambiente muy tenso, en especial porque había montones de mobile suit acordonando la zona, pero para los muchachos no era gran cosa, Heeo y Dúo se habían infiltrado con relativa facilidad haciéndose pasar pos camareros. Otro tanto había hecho Quatre al hacerse pasar por reportero acreditado. Trowa se había infiltrado como soldado de seguridad y se había topado con Wufei que hizo lo mismo. Y, pese a que no se habían visto en meses, ninguno se asombro de ver a sus amigos en una de las salas de vigilancia.

- Vaya, los cinco reunidos de nuevo – dijo Dúo sonriendo luego de saludar a todos – y supongo que venimos a lo mismo ¿verdad? Al menos Heero y yo, sí ¿verdad, muñeco?

- Cállate, Dúo – le dijo este.

- Está de malas pulgas porque no durmió bien anoche solo, no le hizo bien la abstinencia.

- Dúo – lo amenazó.

- Bien, debemos tomarnos el salón principal – dijo Wufei.

- No, espera – le dijo – aun falta alguien que llegue – se volvió hacia Quatre – tu padre fue invitado a la reunión, de seguro Oz pretende matarlo para iniciar la guerra con las colonias.

- ¡Debo prevenirlo! – dijo Quatre preocupado.

- No podemos hacer gran cosa con todos esos soldados a nuestro alrededor sin iniciar una batalla que involucre a las colonias – dijo Trowa pensativo – y tu padre no debe saber quién eres – lo abrazó – pero quizás si obligamos al Duque a dimitir y entregarle el poder a su sucesor los obliguemos a dejar las armas.

- No quiero que mi padre muera – le dijo apoyándose en él.

- Bien, entonces, es cosa de esperar el momento oportuno – dijo Dúo.

Los chicos se pusieron sus uniformes negros y sus cascos oscuros para ocultar su rostro y se colocaron en cinco lugares estratégicos a esperar que la reunión diera comienzo para adueñarse de la organización y obligarlos a rendirse y entregar el poder a quienes lo llevaran mejor.

El duque de Dermail exponía sus puntos con vehemencia siendo apoyado firmemente por otros líderes guerreros que sostenían que las colonias eran una permanente amenaza para la paz de la Tierra.

- Pues me parece extraño – dijo el Sr. Winner – que usted diga eso, duque, es sabido que sus nietos, y en especial su heredero, pertenecen a una de esas colonias – le recordó.

El duque lo miró molesto y dejó que algunos de sus comandante hablaran por él recordando la aparición de los gundam y la destrucción que ellos había hecho la las distintas bases militares de la Alianza y de Oz.

- Pero ellos no han atacado a civiles – los defendió el Mariscal Noventa.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo harán en el futuro? – replicó el comandante de las fuerzas especiales de Oz.

- Yo – dijo Heero apareciendo en medio del salón apuntando su ama contra él – y les ordeno que dejen la organización y que el duque entregue tanto su cargo como su título.

- Un solo soldado no nos asusta.

- Pero él no está solo – dijo Dúo colocándose en una esquina del salón – somos cinco – señaló a los demás que también estaban en una esquina.

- Así que ustedes son los rebeldes que pilotean los gudams ¿verdad?

- Así es – dijo Heero – pero como dijo el Sr Winner y el Mariscal Noventa, nosotros estamos luchando exclusivamente por la reivindicación de las colonias – avanzó hacia el duque – renuncie y acabe con esta guerra, no vale la pena.

- Nadie me da órdenes a mí – le dijo levantando el arma contra él – te mataré primero.

- No me obligue a actuar en su contra, duque – le advirtió Heero – yo tengo más apoyo del que usted piensa – miró a Dúo que había levantado su arma – y tampoco le conviene matarme.

- Basta, exijo saber...

-Usted no esta en posición de exigir nada – lo cortó – muchachos, desarmen a los soldados en la sala, todos son nuestros rehenes hasta que Oz inicie el desarme total de sus tropas.

- ¡No pueden hacer esto!

- Lo siento, Mariscal Noventa, pero a los líderes pacifistas los mantendremos a salvo, es a los otros a quienes vamos a reducir.

- Duque, es mejor que les entregue su cargo – dijo el padre de Quatre.

- Jamás – dijo testarudo.

- Si es lo que quiere – dijo Heero y se plantó ante él – me está obligando a usar las mismas medidas represivas que han usado ustedes contra nosotros los colonos – dejó la automática sobre la mesa y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con la palma abierta.

- ¡No golpees a un anciano! – le gritó un soldado que aún no desarmaban y le disparó, sorprendido, el duque agarró a Heero y lo protegió – ¡duque!

- El único… con suficientes… agallas para… hacer eso… es uno… de mis nietos – dijo el hombre cayendo al suelo – eres Heero ¿verdad?

- Si, soy tu sucesor – le dijo quitándose el casco – renuncia y terminemos con esta absurdo, no vale la pena que se pierdan vidas destruyendo cuando podemos construir grandes cosas.

- Eres el nuevo Duque – le dijo y perdió la conciencia.

- Ya oyeron – dijo Dúo molesto – entreguen sus armas.

- Tres – se dirigió a Trowa y este asintió al comprender su mirada – entonces, tomemos el mando de inmediato y cinco – Wufei asintió y tomó el teléfono – ¿estamos listos? – Trowa asintió, todos los soldados dentro del salón estaban desarmados – les habla el nuevo duque de Dermail y nuevo presidente de la organización Romefeller – les dijo a los soldados – ordeno que as hostilidades cesen de inmediato u Oz será disuelta por la fuerza de los Gundams.

- ¿Por qué debemos obedecerte?

- Porque soy y seré legalmente el único con derecho de mandar si el duque de Dermail anterior ya no puede – replicó – soy su nieto y tengo todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con la organización.

Un murmullo se escuchó en el salón mientras Heero se cruzaba de brazos, era demasiado joven para asumir esa responsabilidad, pero era más que obvio que la estaba asumiendo plenamente conciente de sus actos y de todas las posibles consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

- ¿Eres Heero Yayuki? – dijo el padre de Quatre sorprendido – entonces, el resto de los pilotos son… - dijo mirando a los muchachos – Dúo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang y mi hijo Quatre.

- Así es, nosotros hemos estado luchando por liberar a nuestras colonias de la represión y de la tiranía de Oz – le dijo Trowa quitándose el casco – vivimos en carne propia el rechazo de los terrestres a nuestra presencia y fuimos humillados por cuanto quiso hacerlo, en especial por aquellos que no tenían más valor que sus apellidos y el haber nacido en la Tierra.

- Nos vimos siendo maltratados sólo por el hecho de ser colonos – dijo Wufei quitándose el casco también – pocos les importó que nosotros también tuviéramos un buen apellido.

- Y fuimos tratados como basura – dijo Quatre quitándose el casco- se nos veía como potenciales rebeldes en todos lados.

- Y nos vimos obligados a regresar a casa sin terminar nuestros estudios – dijo Dúo imitando a sus amigos – sin comunicación entre nosotros porque era señal que estábamos preparando una revuelta, como si por el hecho de conversar con las personas que quieres y aprecias fuéramos a tratar de destruir a la Tierra.

- Los Yayuki son gente de paz – dijo Heero – y si yo decidí participar de esta guerra, como creo que también lo hicieron mis amigos, fue para acabar con la tiranía y la represión que se nos imponía desde la Tierra, somos personas y tenemos los mismos derechos, y como nuevo Duque los haré valer.

- Me parece bien – dijo el Mariscal Noventa mirando al resto de los líderes mientras el duque era sacado en una camilla del salón – escuchemos la propuesta que tiene el nuevo duque y deliberemos.

- Estoy de acuerdo­ – dijo otro y muchos más lo secundaron.

Y, al final, la guerra había terminado incluso antes que comenzara realmente, Oz había sido desarticulado y se había comenzado una investigación exhaustiva acerca del asesinato del líder pacifista Heero Yuy y de la princesa de Sank. Dúo estaba preocupado por esto último, no quería que su novio fuera a parar a la cárcel por haber matado a la bruja esa, pero, tal como se había pensado, no había rastro alguno para solucionar el crimen de ninguno y fueron archivados como casos sin resolver.

Lo bueno de todo era que los cinco vivían juntos en una enorme casa mientras terminaban sus estudios. Quatre había optado por estudiar algo relacionado con las artes y la música, Trowa, que permanecía a su lado, estudiaba actuación y practicaba gimnasia de fuerza; Wufei estaba dedicado a la comunicación y al esgrima y las artes marciales, con lo que era un peligro; Heero, que vivía con Dúo y llevaban vida "matrimonial", estudiaba mecánica y computación, era capaz de volver loco al mejor programador cuando quería; y Dúo, él era un caso aparte, nunca le había gustado el estudio, así que no quiso seguir, sin embargo, había encontrado un área de su interés y estaba estudiando para ser el mejor cocinero solo para Heero. Sin embargo, él tenía un cierto problema al levantarse, todas las mañanas volteaba el estómago si se levantaba bruscamente y pasaba lo mismo cuando sólo le mencionaban el pescado o los mariscos, incluso algunos olores le causaban terribles ascos, como la colonia de Midachi.

- Este muchachito está enfermo – aseguró examinándolo Akito, que estaba por terminar su carrera de medicina.

- Será una enfermedad de nueve meses – dijo Taichi sonriendo – por los síntomas yo diría que es un claro caso de embarazo.

- ¡No me puedo embarazar, soy hombre!

- Bueno, podría equivocarme, cuñadito, pero con un par de exámenes sabremos con exactitud si esa supuesta "úlcera" tiene patas.

- Heero se va a enojar conmigo – lloriqueó.

- Oh, vamos – se sonrió divertido Tomochi – de seguro va a saltar en una patita de puro contento, ya verás que te hace hasta una fiesta.

- ¡No, no me va a querer más cuando pierda la figura! – volvió a llorar.

- ¿Y por qué ibas a perder tu figura? – le dijo Quatre entrando en el cuarto.

- Por cosas de familia – le dijo Midachi – creo que voy a decirle a mi amigo que prepare los exámenes y sepamos de una vez qué es lo que tienes para iniciar los trámites, no creo que sea adecuado que sigan en pecado ¿qué dirán tus padres?

- Voy a perder mi trenza también – se sentó y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Dúo? – dijo Heero molesto sentándose de inmediato a su lado para abrazarlo al entrar – no, corazoncito, no llores así – le acarició la cabeza con ternura y delicadeza tratando de consolarlo.

- Nada, solo tratábamos de saber que clase de "dolencia" tiene, ya que está un poco "delicado" últimamente – dijo Taichi – y Midachi le recordó que ustedes no están casados y que deberían formalizar su relación.

- Me informaron que el Duque de Dermail acaba de fallecer – dijo Mara entrando también en la habitación – ahora Heero es el nuevo duque en todo su derecho ¿qué le pasa a Dúo?

- Es que el pobre ha estado un poco delicado del estómago últimamente – dijo Heero – y eso lo ha dejado sensible.

- si, tiene una enfermedad que dura nueve meses – dijo Midachi.

- ¡Midachi! – le gritó Akito molesto y lo salió persiguiendo por toda la casa.

- Pobre Mida Chan, si Akito lo atrapa, va a pasar a mejor vida – dijo Mara divertida mirando a sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Heero sorprendido mirando a Dúo.

- La única "enfermedad" que dura nueve meses es el embarazo – dijo Quatre mirando a su amigo – pero esto es imposible ¿verdad?

- Dúo ¿es posible que lo estés? – le dijo Heero pero este sólo se ocultó más contra su pecho – Taichi ¿crees que sea posible?

- Es sólo una posibilidad, lo mejor es que un médico lo examine.

- Todos ustedes estudian medicina ¿no pueden hacerlo?

- Va contra la ética atender a alguien de la familia – le dijo Tomochi – y si es verdad lo que creemos no vamos a poder seguir ejerciendo, después de todo el bebé debe ser tuyo ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto que es de Heero! – gritó Dúo ofendido – ¡nunca le he sido infiel!

- Yo no dije eso – se defendió – solo que…

- Tranquilo, Dúo, no lo hizo con intención – lo besó en la frente.

- De todas maneras Midachi tiene algo de razón – dijo Tomochi – deberían casarse como insisten los señores Maxwell, no sólo por la posibilidad de los hijos, sino que para formalizar su relación.

- ¿Dúo, quieres casarte conmigo? – le dijo Heero acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Si! – se abrazó a él lo hizo caer al suelo mientras lloraba feliz.

/Ya tres sueños se ven cumplidos, faltan dos.

/Pero uno de ellos es complicado, no podemos hacer sufrir a Heero ¿verdad?

/Pero debemos cumplir los sueños de todos.

/Se los habríamos tenido que cumplir a la bruja.

/¿Qué va a ser de ella?

/No la podemos despertar hasta que la fantasía haya concluido.

/¿Por qué no?

/Romperíamos el esquema y se perdería todo.

/Bueno, al menos ya no la ven.

/Es mejor que dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.

/Al menos ahora vamos a participar de la boda de nuestro hermanito.

La boda fue preparada por los hermanos de Heero aún antes que los resultados de los exámenes de embarazo en Dúo estuvieran listos, realmente a Heero no le preocupaba mucho aquello, eso de ser padre lo tenía realmente feliz y con el matrimonio en la puerta no cabía en si de pura alegría, aunque sus amigos apenas lo aguantaban a él, en especial Quatre que siempre le contestaba con acritud, no soportaba que estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Cuándo fue que Quatre cambió a Trowa por Dúo? – dijo Wufei a Tomochi mientras miraba al rubio que se paseaba por el borde de la piscina pateando una piedra – es terrible cuando anda de mal genio.

- Pobre Trowa, él no tiene la culpa que Quatre se crea enamorado de Dúo.

- Ni Dúo, ni Heero – dijo apoyándose en el hombro de su novio – me pregunto que le vio a ese alocado para cambiarlo por quién lo ha cuidado desde el comienzo.

- No lo sé, pero debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Trowa a ser feliz también, después de todo, quizás se quede en la familia.

- Je, no creo que sea posible, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y es casi como estar con Heero.

- Pero es lo mismo que con nosotros ¿no crees?

- Cierto – sonrió.

Trowa estaba sentado estudiando en la biblioteca tratando de olvidar que Quatre le había dicho que ya no lo amaba y que habían terminado, no lo había dejado ni pensar en la forma de convencerlo de no terminar, simplemente se fue. Y para colmo, había descubierto que le interesaba el trenzado y que intentaría lo que fuera con tal de quitárselo a Heero. Ya no sabía qué hacer ¿le decía Heero lo que estaba pasando con el rubio? Porque de seguro iba a intentar arruinarles la boda y eso sí no podía permitirlo, sus amigos no se merecían aquello.

- ¿Estás bien, Trowa? – le dijo Akito poniendo su mano en su hombro atrayéndolo hacia él con cariño – te noto un poco triste.

- Es que Quatre ya no me quiere – se apoyó en su hombro llorando – no sé que hice mal para que me odie.

- Ese chico es un poco extraño – dijo al fin acariciando sus cabellos.

- Me dijo que no intentara nada, que él está enamorado de alguien más y que va a hacer hasta lo imposible por conquistarlo antes que se case con otro.

- ¿Se enamoró de Dúo?

- Si, dice que yo no valgo nada, que Dúo es el único que puede hacerlo feliz.

- Bueno, tranquilízate, veremos que se puede hacer para que se de cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo – lo besó en la mejilla – deja de llorar, las lágrimas no te sientan nada de bien – se las limpió con un dedo – anda, muéstrame una sonrisita ¿quieres? De seguro debe ser fantástica.

- No molestes – se separó mirándolo divertido – pero puedes intentar enseñarme otras cosas para hacerme sonreír.

- ¿Y si te hago cosquillas? – le dijo y Trowa salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

- ¡Atrápame primero! – le dijo.

Heero estaba sentado revisando la minuta para la comida de la boda cuando pasó Trowa perseguido por el mayor de sus hermanos, eso no le iba a hacer mucha gracia a Taichi, estaba interesado en su amigo desde que ellos se vinieron a vivir con ellos, pero también estaba interesado Akito en él. Claro que el latino había andado deprimido desde que Quatre se había enojado con él y terminaron, y, al parecer, Akito estaba logrando sacarlo de aquel estado.

- Hee chan – le dijo Midachi – ¿haz visto a Akito?

- Anda jugando con Trowa – le señaló por donde se perdieran – creo que nuestro imperturbable hermano mayor se deschabetó.

- A Taichi no le va a hacer gracia – dijo divertido – pero al menos nuestro hermano ha perdido su seriedad – miró a su alrededor – ¿y tu adorable prometido?

- Creo que salió con Mara y nuestra madre de compras, tú sabes, eso que él va a ser la novia lo tiene más loco que de costumbre.

- Yo no tuve suerte – miró a Tomochi – él se quedó con el lindo chinito y yo voy a permanecer solito.

- Lo eligió porque tú te pereces a Dúo en lo molesto – le recordó – y es a alguien a quien se traga pero no soporta en su totalidad – se rió – no sé como mi dulce americano lo eligió como su padrino.

- Al menos todo se va a quedar en familia – dijo al fin – estaba pensando que yo podría intentar tranquilizar a Quatre mientras Akito tranquiliza a Trowa y luego los volvemos a unir, mira que ellos siempre han hecho una bonita pareja, así él se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo al rechazarlo ¿no crees? Además, Dúo es tuyo y no vamos a dejar que nadie te lo quite y te haga infeliz.

- Creo que eres un peligro público – le sonrió divertido – pero si quieres arriesgarte a que Quatre te mate, adelante, un Midachi menos que moleste.

- Gracias por tu apoyo – le dijo sarcástico y fue por Quatre.

- Mi hermano está más loco que Dúo – dijo mirándolo y volvió a tomar las minutas.

Midachi se plantó frente a Quatre muy tranquilo, si el rubio se enojaba, bueno, al menos habría conseguido que desviara su atención de Dúo y Heero y se descargara un poco con él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo de malos modos.

- Saber por qué estás así – le contestó – todos están contentos con lo de la próxima boda ¿por qué tú no?

- Porque… ¿y a ti que te importa? – dijo apartándose.

- Es mi hermano menor quien se casa y creo que a él le gustaría que tú compartieras su alegría tal como hacen los demás – le dijo – no estés enfadado, eres un chico guapo y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti ¿sabes?

- Pero no la persona que yo quiero – replicó bajando la voz.

- No por eso vas a dejar de buscar el amor, hay otros peces, otra gente a tu alrededor – señaló a Wufei – él eligió a Tomochi y no me he muerto por eso, tampoco Mara, y creo que Trowa está sanando de su ruptura, míralo, incluso Akito está contento ¿por qué no lo intentas al menos?

- Porque yo no podría ser feliz si se casa con tu hermano – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas – no podría.

- No llores, pequeño – le dijo Midachi lleno de ternura mientras lo abrazaba – ya verás que es algo pasajero.

- Hasta Trowa me despreció – dijo en un susurro – y ahora se fue con tu hermano mayor ¿qué va a ser de mi?

- No llores, pequeño – le acarició el cabello – venga, vamos a beber algo y me cuentas tu problemas ¿te parece?

- ¿Te vas a especializar en sicología? – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

- No lo sé aún, más me gusta destrozar personas – se rió y lo tomó de la mano para entrar en la casa.

/¿Estará bien que interfiramos tanto?

/A mi me gusta el paso de los hechos.

/Claro, como tú saliste ganando.

/No se peleen, los chicos podrían oírnos y se terminaría la fantasía.

/Es que todo es tan lento y aburrido.

/Debemos dejar que ellos tomen las riendas.

/Pronto se acabará todo.

Era media tarde cuando Dúo conoció a su pequeño hijo, ya hacía siete meses que estaba casado con Heero y eran inmensamente felices, pero el ambiente dentro de la mansión de los Yayuki era tenso. Trowa, que andaba de novio con Akito, y Wufei, que estaba todavía con Tomochi, habían hecho una "pequeña" fiesta para recibir a su pequeño sobrino y aquello había terminado en una tremenda pelea entre Quatre, que, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba completamente celoso de Akito pese a andar con Midachi, y el hermano mayor de Heero, cosa que habría terminado en feroz pelea si no hubiese empezado con sus labores de parto.

- ¿Cómo está todo en casa? – le dijo a Heero – ¿se calmaron todos?

- Es apenas un armisticio – dijo este sentado junto a su familia – y creo que Quatre se ha tomado en serio eso de que Trowa esté con Akito, lo ha amenazado con sacarle los ojos y este le ha respondido que si quiere se come a Trowa, después de todo es su novio y hacen vida de pareja – movió la cabeza – creo que Akito no conocía su lado árabe, Quatre estuvo a punto de matarlo. Claro que Trowa se quedó callado y Midachi también se enojó – se rió – amenazó a Trowa con matarlo por hacer sufrir a "su pequeño y amado Quatre" y este le dijo que Quatre no era suyo, pero Mida kun le dijo que él conocía a Quatre íntimamente y Trowa perdió la cabeza, lo agarró por el cuello y estuvo a punto de matar a mi hermano, al parecer él y Quatre jamás tuvieron relaciones y el que Midachi haya sido el primero le dolió demasiado.

- La casa debió ser una locura – dijo Dúo sorprendido.

- Mi padre debió intervenir y Midachi y Akito no están en la casa, creo que fue lo mejor, de seguro Trowa y Quatre los matan.

- Tal vez ellos todavía se aman ¿no crees? Sino ¿por qué les duele tanto?

-Supongo que de cierta manera es cierto, pero ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer y allí tienes las consecuencias – suspiró – ninguno quiere perder, pero no ganan nada con lo que hacen.

- ¿Cómo le podremos al bebé? – le dijo Dúo mirando a su hijo – es tan hermoso, se parece mucho a ti ¿no crees?

- Bueno, yo diría…

- ¡Heero, por favor, detenlos! – entro corriendo Mara asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo miro preocupado, su hermana no interrumpiría así porque sí simplemente a no ser que fuera una emergencia.

- Trowa y Quatre están peleando y parece que el rubio va a matarlo.

- Ese Quatre es de armas tomar – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie – ¿y Wufei?

- No ha conseguido separarlos, ha intentado de todo, pero el árabe está ofuscado.

- Está bien, tranquilízate – le dijo y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente a Dúo y a su hijo – ya vuelvo.

- Calma a esos locos, no quiero que se hagan daño.

- Veremos que se puede hacer – y salió siguiendo a su hermana.

Ciertamente la pelea era descomunal, Quatre estaba totalmente fuera de si y Trowa, pese a ser más alto, no podía contra él. Heero se acercó a Wufei que estaba con Tomochi y le preguntó que pasaba.

- Me temo que la culpa es de Trowa, le dijo que por su culpa habían alejado de él a su querido Akito y ahora debía vivir como monje – movió la cabeza – pero lo peor fue cuando le dijo que jamás había hecho el amor con él porque no le gustaba, que de seguro era un estorbo en la cama.

- Hubieses visto a ese muchacho, es una fiera, si no los separamos luego – dijo Tomochi preocupado – de seguro se matan entre ellos.

- Veamos – dijo él caminando hacia el par que peleaba – Quatre ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – intentó razonar con él.

- Lo voy a matar – le dijo entre dientes – y si interfieres te va a pasar lo mismo que a Wufei – le advirtió.

- ¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

- ¡Me comparó con tu hermano! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no soy buen amante si nunca quiso hacerlo conmigo?

- ¡Porque si lo fueras Midachi estaría dispuesto a casarse contigo!

- ¡Y si tú lo fueras Akito se casaría contigo!

- ¡Al menos ya me lo pidió!

- Desgraciado infeliz – dijo más furioso si se puede – ¡Nadie juega con Quatre Raberba Winner y vive para contarlo! – empezó a ahorcarlo de nuevo.

- Basta, Quatre, sabes que el único que sufre eres tú – insistió Heero.

- Al menos pudiste haber intentado amarme de corazón – dijo Quatre empujando lejos a Trowa – ¡Te odio, Trowa Barton, y si yo no te puedo matar, mi gente lo hará por mí! – atravesó el patio llorando y luego escucharon un portazo.

- Trowa, eres un idiota – le dijo Heero – ¿acaso aún no te das cuenta que Quatre sigue enamorado de ti, que sólo estaba confundido?

- Fue él quien terminó conmigo – se defendió molesto – por poco me mata.

- Pues si su gente se entera de lo que está pasando ¿no crees que podría lograrlo si lo apoyan? – le dijo – o, peor, dejarte vivo pero sin posibilidades de volver a ser el mismo de siempre ¿es que acaso no razonas? Tienes la cabeza vacía.

- ¡Yo amo a Quatre!

- ¡Pues anda y díselo antes que se vaya de esta casa y no lo vuelvas a ver más!

Trowa lo miro fijamente un segundo y asintió, Heero tenía razón, actuaba como un reverendo idiota, alguien debía dar el primer paso y pedir disculpas, ese eres el que más amaba en la pareja. Corrió por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta de Quatre escuchó sus sollozos desgarradores, tembló y golpeó ante de entrar.

- ¿Quatre, estás aquí? – dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta temiéndose otro ataque del pequeño árabe – Quatre, yo…

Continuará...

Lo siento, estaba demasiado cerca de concluirlo todo, por eso lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado la historia, miran que los chicos están por regresar a la realidad, claro que no falta mucho.

Shio Chang.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a aquellas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, sé que no les respondo o les nombro, pero les aseguro que siempre les tengo en cuenta, sino, no seguiría escribiendo estas leseras.


	6. El fin de la fantasía ¿o no?

De lo que sería capaz por ti. 

A mi amiga Sayuri, que es la única que aboga por Quatre, las demás me han dicho que lo haga sufrir por tratar mal a Trowa, pero creo que tiene razón, ah, y también a la personita que casi le acertó al novio de Wufei.

Fantasía acabada ¿o no? 

Trowa empujó suavemente la puerta y buscó con la mirada al pequeño Quatre, si había entendido bien, el pequeño estaba más que celoso de su supuesta relación con el mayor de los hermanos de Heero, así que existía una pequeña posibilidad que quisiera regresar con él.

- ¿Quatre? – volvió a preguntar entrando en la habitación en penumbras – vamos, no te escondas, tenemos... – pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose violentamente a sus espaldas y el sonido del seguro lo callaron – no juegues, Quatre.

- ¿Quién ha estado jugando con quien? – le dijo él amenazador – me has conocido por años y sabes que no soy del tipo de persona que aguanta que le jueguen chueco, hubiese sido mejor que no lo intentaras siquiera.

- Yo nunca he jugado contigo, Quatre – retrocedió, no quería otro arrebato de ira de su parte, bien sabía que no razonaba en lo tocante a su orgullo de árabe – ni para bien ni para mal.

- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? A mi no me vuelves a mentir ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!

- No te estoy mintiendo – se defendió.

- Como si yo fuera tonto – le dijo acusador metiendo la mano en su bolsillo – por eso te entiendes tan bien con Heero, te gusta, pero como no lo puedes tener te has quedado con uno de sus hermanos, después de todo se le parecen tanto ¿no es cierto? Son como gotas de agua.

- Te equivocas – dijo viendo que ahora le apuntaba con una automática ¿de dónde la había sacado? – a mí no me gusta Heero, es mi amigo. Además…

- Deja de mentirme – lo calló bruscamente – ahora no hay nadie que evite que te mate, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Dúo o al bebé – le quitó el seguro a su arma – veamos si tienes suerte, sólo me queda una bala – giró el cargador para jugar a la ruleta rusa.

- Quatre, ¿alguna vez me amaste de verdad? – intentó distraerlo, si disparaba de seguro lo pasaba al otro mundo – ¿No fue mentira de tu parte?

- ¡YO TE PROMETÍ MI VIDA, MI CUERPO Y ME DESPRECIASTE! – dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro, pero la mano no le temblaba al apuntar – ¡A CUALQUIERA LE DABAS LO QUE DEBIÓ SER MÍO!

- ¡Jamás hice eso! – intentó detenerlo.

- ¡LO HICISTE A VISTA Y PACIENCIA DE TODO EL MUNDO! – insistió – ¡A MÍ NO ME RECIBÍAS Y PARA ELLA ERAS TODO SONRISAS! ¡TE DEJABAS ABRAZAR Y BESAR POR ELLA Y YO, QUE ERA TU NOVIO, NO RECIBÍA NINGUNA MUESTRA DE CARIÑO! ¿ACASO ESO NO ES DEPRECIARME?

- ¿Te refieres a Catherine? – dijo asombrado – estás equivocado, mi corazón.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NUNCA HE SIDO TU CORAZÓN! – dijo y jaló el gatillo y se sintió el sonido del disparo por toda la casa...

/¡Terminen la fantasía!

/¡Va a matar a Trowa!

/¡Despierten a los muchachos!

/¡Despierten a los muchachos!

/¡Heero, rompe el contacto!

/Misión abortada.

Dúo abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, estaban en el invernadero y era de noche ¿cuánto rato había estado dormido? Recordaba claramente lo que había vivido y entonces se percató que en su regazo descansaba un lindo bebé que dormía placidamente acurrucado contra él ¿acaso no era parte del sueño?

- Dúo está despierto – dijo Midachi – veo que tu sueño tenía mucha fuerza, se hizo real – acarició al pequeño – venga, revisemos a los demás.

Frente al cuatro del reloj de flores, Trowa despertó sobresaltado, Quatre intentaba matarlo de un certero disparo, pero estaban en el invernadero ¿habría sido una pesadilla? Suspiró, al menos no era cierto, no tenía ni un rasguño, pero de seguro su Quatre no haría eso, no intentaría matarlo...

- Parece que todos han despertado – dijo Tomochi revisando a Quatre que estaba llorando a lágrima viva apoyado en el hombro de Taichi – tranquilo, no le hiciste nada a Trowa, él está bien ¿ves? – le señaló al latino.

- ¡Trowa! – gritó poniéndose de pie corriendo a su lado para abrazarlo – estás bien ¿verdad? – lo miró a los ojos.

- Claro que no, pequeño, estoy bien – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo con cariño y le limpió las lágrimas – muy bien.

- Menos mal – suspiraron todos – los tuvimos que sacar de la fantasía antes de tiempo, Quatre deseaba demasiado acabar con la causa de su sufrimientos que pudo haber matado en serio a Trowa.

- ¡Pero Heero me mató a mí! – chillo Relena mirando al japonés que miraba a Dúo y al niño – y esa cosa ¿qué es? – señaló al bebé.

- ¡No lo trates así! – dijo Heero defendiendo a su vástago todavía en el regazo de su "madre" – te maté en la fantasía porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿cuándo te va a entrar en la dura cabezota que tienes que no me gustas? – le recalcó – Ojalá lo hubiese deseado con todas mis fuerzas para que te borraras para siempre de nuestras vidas.

- ¡Heero! – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Vete y no vuelvas a buscarme ¿entendiste? ¡Jamás! Dúo es mi vida y ahora tenemos un hijo para completar nuestro amor ¿verdad, esposo mío?

- Si, esposo mío, pero regresa a tus cabales ¿quieres? Me das miedo así.

Relena se puso de pie furiosa y se alejó rápidamente hacia la salida dando fuertes pisadas y se encontró con Dorothy que le lanzó una mirada furiosa a sus primos, aunque jamás sabría qué había pasado en aquella fantasía.

- Muy bien, ya que se fueron las indeseables, regresemos a casa – dijo el padre de Heero acercándose a Dúo – ¿me permites cargar a mi nieto?

- ¿Eh? – lo miró y luego al bebé – claro – se lo entregó.

- Se parece a todos los Yayuki ¿no crees, querida? – le dijo mostrándoselo a la madre de los muchachos – Heero era así de pequeñito.

- Yo quería que se pareciera a Dúo – dijo Heero abrazando al trenzado que sonreía orgulloso – pero era su deseo, ni modo ¿verdad? No se puede cambiar.

- ¡Hay un sobrinito! – dijeron Tomochi y Midachi felices – deberíamos ir a comprarle un regalito, un enorme oso de peluche…

- Odio los osos de peluche – les dijo Heero – piensen en otra cosa.

- Y el niño es demasiado pequeño para que le interese un juguete de esos – señaló Akito mirando a su sobrino que ahora estaba en los brazos de su abuela – mejor van a comprar pañales y ropa, serían más útiles a un recién nacido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un recién nacido? – dijo Heero alzando una ceja – ¿acaso ustedes estuvieron viendo que pasaba en nuestra fantasía?

- Bueno, debíamos vigilar el devenir de los hechos para que no pasara un percance como el que estuvo a punto de suceder por los celos de Quatre – dijo Akito restándole toda importancia.

- ¿Incluso las veces que Dúo y yo…? – dijo Heero sonrojado y todos sus hermanos se sonrojaron también – ¡Pervertidos!

- No te exaltes, no fue su culpa – le dijo el abuelo – debíamos controlar los hechos o habría ocurrido un desastre.

- ¡Pero esas cosas son privadas! – se defendió acalorado.

- Bueno, sólo miramos un poco, no nos gusta ver ese tipo de cosa y menos solos – dijo Tomochi – lo único bueno es que Wufei me escogió a mí de novio ¿verdad, precioso?

- ¡Era sólo parte de la fantasía! – le dijeron Midachi y Mara.

- Por lo mismo, hizo su elección de corazón – dijo él abrazando al chino.

- Hey, suéltame que me vas a desarmar – le dijo Wufei molesto – esa era sólo una fantasía, pude haberme equivocado de hermano.

-¿Qué dices? – le dijo soltándolo al fin mientras palidecía notoriamente.

- No es que no me gustes, pero ¿no crees que eres demasiado efusivo? – le sonrió y Tomochi recobró el color.

- ¡Eres muy malo! – lo regañó – no juegues así.

- ¿Cómo le van a poner al sobrinito? – dijo Midachi acercándose a sus padres – es un poco pequeño para ser un Yayuki ¿no crees, Akito?

- Recuerda que no fue un embarazo normal – le dijo este – y creo que deberíamos examinarlo, no vaya a tener algún problema por ser así.

- Mañana Heero debe volver a la Isla, allí podrá examinarlo un médico – dijo su padre – por ahora sólo preocúpense por arreglar las cosas para que él y sus padres no pasen mala noche.

- Pero nosotros somos médicos – insistió Taichi.

- La ética profesional dice…

- No se atienden parientes de ningún tipo, ya sean por lazos de sangre o por matrimonio – repitieron todos y el padre asintió.

- Pero sería sólo algo momentáneo – dijo Midachi – no algo oficial.

- Midachi, no vas a faltar a tu ética profesional a estas alturas ¿verdad?

- Pero, señor, si no hay otra, el niño...

- Midachi – le advirtió

- Mira, Mida Kun, mejor vamos a preparar el viaje de Heero a la Isla y el nuestro de compras para el bebé – le dijo Akito – y nos evitamos problemas ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – se sometió al fin.

- Estos muchachos, son todo un caso – dijo el abuelo – y no deberías ser tan drástico, Enochi, sólo se preocupan.

- Están faltando a su ética profesional – le dijo testarudo.

- ¿Y quién se va a enterar? Al menos ellos estarían mas tranquilos por el bebé.

- Lo sabrían ellos y eso está mal.

- Con razón tus hijos han dejado de llamarte padre – le dijo enfadado – espero que tú no te pongas igual de pesado con el tiempo, Heero.

- Yo siempre querré que mi hijo me diga papá – dijo abrazando a Dúo – después de todo crecí sin uno.

- Igual que el resto de los chicos – dijo el anciano alejándose molesto.

En la Isla ya nada de lo que pasara en Fantasía podía asombrarlos, al menos eso pensaban hasta que vieron al más joven de los hermanos Yayuki llegar con su esposo y un pequeño bebé en sus brazos, querían que mientras Heero recibía su rehabilitación se lo examinaran porque, pese a tener cinco médicos en su propia isla, ellos no podían examinarlo por ser pariente consanguíneo.

- Es un pequeño muy saludable – dijo la enfermera – pesa tres kilos cien y mide 51 cm, está muy sano – se lo entregó a Dúo junto con una libreta – deben darme su nombre para inscribirlo.

- Heero Yayuki – dijo Dúo sin preguntarle a Heero, en realidad este no había estado de acuerdo en ningún nombre la noche anterior y esperaba que no se molestara por darle el suyo – como su papá.

- Si, se le parece mucho – dijo ella anotando el nombre tanto en la libreta como en la computadora – y el nombre de la madre...

- No me lo va a creer – sonrió el trenzado – pero soy yo, Dúo Maxwell.

- Er, si, bueno, no debería asombrarme tanto, muchas cosas extrañas pasan en Fantasía, en especial cuando están todos los Yayuki allí, pero cuando uno cree que lo ha visto todo se da cuenta que no ha visto nada aún – dijo ella suspirando – y, dígame ¿cómo está el señor Yayuki?

- ¿Cuál de todos? – se sonrió divertido.

- ¿Eh? – lo miró como si fuera tonto – Es cierto, todos lo son, me refiero al señor Enochi, el padre de su esposo.

- Bueno, está bien, muy contento de tener un nieto, creo.

- Es un tipo formidable – dijo soñadora – y tan guapo.

- Y enamorado – dijo tomando la libreta al ver que Heero le hacía señas – vamos, tú papá nos llama – le dijo al bebé y se marchó dejando a la mujer asombrada y desilusionada.

Akito estaba de pie en el balcón mirando el mar, ellos siempre se habían sometido a los deseos de su padre, él decidió desde el momento en que Heero desapareciera qué sería de cada uno de ellos y desde muy pequeños se acostumbraron a vivir en un mundo esterilizado, en donde no había cabida para los sentimientos y, por mucho que siempre habían luchado para complacerlo, jamás lo habían conseguido, ni la más mínima muestra de afecto o de orgullo por sus logros, nada, tanto así que, pese al respeto que le tenían, habían perdido el cariño hacia su padre y sólo lo veían como un superior. Suspiró, Heero había sido afortunado al no vivir bajo su sombra.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo Quatre deteniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – le dijo sin inflexión en la voz.

- Yo tengo un don muy especial ¿sabes? Puedo leer los sentimientos de las personas, aunque a veces me confundo – suspiró – además, soy demasiado amable con las personas, alguna vez le pregunté a Heero si eso estaba mal y el me dijo que estaba bien serlo, pero que no lo demostrara siempre – miró hacia el mar – sé que estás lleno de amargura.

- Supongo que es cierto – dijo al fin – es por el bebé ¿sabes?

- Pero si el bebé no ha hecho nada, es demasiado pequeño para hacerles algo.

- No me refiero a eso – movió la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿por qué sufres por él?

- Cuando Heero desapareció nosotros intentamos tocar nuevamente el corazón de nuestro padre por todos los medios posibles, pero él se nos cerró cada vez más hasta convertirse en piedra para todos – miró hacia abajo – hasta el punto que nosotros no tuvimos un padre, sólo nos teníamos entre nosotros, por eso yo me hice responsable de mis hermanos.

- Pero si la diferencia con Midachi es sólo de 2 años.

- Pero yo era el mayor. Además, mi padre escogió que fuéramos médicos.

- En nuestra fantasía también lo eran.

- ¿Crees que estando él al pendiente nos iba a permitir ser algo más? – movió la cabeza – nunca se nos permitió soñar con el futuro, por eso nos duele el bebé, él va a tener un padre, tal vez hasta un abuelo, todo aquello que nosotros nos perdimos.

- Por eso no quieres a tu madre ¿verdad?

- No puedo perdonarla, ella me obligó a asumir un rol que nunca quise ¿Sabes que crecimos internos? Una vez cada tres años veníamos aquí y mi padre jamás estaba con nosotros, siempre tenía una excusa.

- Y Heero y Dúo vinieron a echarles sal en la herida ¿verdad?

- Dime algo, Quatre, ¿por qué, con ese don que dices tener, hieres a Trowa?

- Trowa aún me ama, lo sé, pero yo siento algo muy profundo en mi pecho por Dúo, quiero que él sea feliz y creía que yo podía ayudarlo, pensaba que sin Heero de por medio lo conseguiría, pero he visto también sus sentimientos y Dúo, el día que llegase a perder a Heero querría dejar de vivir, así que lo mejor es que deje las cosas por la paz y me retire a un rincón a llorar.

- ¿No podrías estar confundiendo tus sentimientos de alguien más con los tuyos?

- Ojalá fuera el caso – dijo llorando al fin – siento que me destrozo, pero sé que sólo Heero podrá hacer feliz a Dúo ¿no crees que su fueran sus sentimientos los que percibo no estaría feliz con el bebé?

- Pero en la fantasía me odiaste cuando pensaste que yo tenía a Trowa.

- Yo soy árabe ¿sabes? Y mi orgullo se sintió herido porque a mí me había rechazado, él hizo una comparación y sus palabras me hirieron aún más el orgullo, no podía dejarlo así, fui educado para saber mi valer.

- Por poco y matas a Trowa, pero cuando despertaste de la fantasía corriste hacia Trowa a cerciorarte que estuviera bien – le recordó.

- Fue mi novio y mi amante, ya una vez casi lo mato, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo – suspiró – no lo amo, pero lo quiero.

- ¿Te importaría mucho si trato de consolarlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo mirándolo directamente por primera vez, Akito era más de una cabeza más alto que él.

- Bueno, es un muchacho bien centrado, además es guapo y agradable, creo que sería una buena pareja para mí – dijo tratando de tantear el camino.

- No creo que llegaras a gustarle, te pareces a Heero más de lo que se ve a simple vista – le contestó calmado – no los conoces.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que esa facilidad de entenderse que tienen sea atracción?

- No, tengo mi don ¿recuerdas? Claro, Dúo pensó más de alguna vez que ellos eran amantes porque con una simple mirada entienden al otro, pero es porque Heero tiene una mirada que dice todo si la ves bien, cosa que Dúo nunca hace.

- Pero yo no soy Heero – le recordó.

- Heero también guarda amargura en su vida del tiempo de la guerra – le dijo – y jamás la expresa, la guarda y le carcome las entrañas, debería decirle a esa persona que lo está destruyendo e impidiendo ser el mismo.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- A Traize Kusrenada.

- Pero ¿no se supone que ese tipo está muerto?

- El propio Wufei lo mató – asintió – pero, por lo mismo, ambos comparten esa misma herida en sus almas.

- ¿Y dices que me parezco a Heero?

- Claro, pero tú tienes a esa persona a mano para desahogarte ¿sabes?

- ¿Es una terapia? – dijo Midachi abrazando a Quatre – ¿lágrimas? No habrás hecho llorar al pequeño ¿verdad? Pobrecito, deja a este amargado solito y yo te cuido ¿te parece?

- Este Midachi – dijo molesto – claro que no, sólo hablábamos.

- Terrible, se va a caer el mundo a pedazos, Akito hablando con alguien que no sea si propia conciencia.

- Payaso – le replicó molesto – no es algo que te importe.

- Cierto – dijo al fin sin soltar a Quatre que se apoyó en él – allí viene el barco de Dúo y Heero, al fin regresan ¿qué habrán dicho del pequeño allá en la Isla?

- Midachi, no tienes nada de tacto – le dijo Akito y este bajó la mirada al rubio y este se había refugiado contra su pecho a llorar.

- Perdona, yo… hablé si pensar, lo siento – trató de calmarlo.

Trowa estaba sentado en la terraza cuando Dúo, Heero y el bebé entraron en la casa, una sola mirada le bastó para saber que Heero estaba molesto con el trenzado pero que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto lo que fuera con tal que él fuera feliz, levantó una ceja y el japonés le señaló con una mirada al bebé, entonces lo entendió todo, Dúo le había dado nombre al pequeño sin consultarle.

- ¿Y cómo lo bautizaste? – le dijo al americano acariciando una mejilla de su sobrino que le atrapó el dedo.

- Heero – dijo este sonriendo todo orgulloso.

- Creo que vas a necesitar un babero – dijo Trowa divertido.

- ¿por…? ¡Malvado! – dijo al comprender sus palabras – vas a ver…

- Hola, ya regresaron – dijo Tomichi que venía de la mano con Wufei – ¿cómo lo encontraron?

- Muy sano, pesó 3 kilos cien y midió 51 cm – dijo Dúo.

- Pequeño pero sano – dijo Akito llegando con ellos – recuerdo que cuando Heero nació pesó casi cuatro kilos y midió 55 cm., que es lo normal en la familia.

- Pero este no fue un embarazo normal.

- ¿Y ésos dos? – dijo Dúo señalando a Midachi que estaba con Quatre en lo que parecía ser un abrazo de lo más apasionado.

Y Trowa se movió con la velocidad que le había dado el tiempo de ser soldado y de trabajar como acróbata de un circo, en menos de un segundo estaba frente al hermano de Heero y le aforraba feroz golpe que dio con el por el suelo y se alejó corriendo.

- ¡Trowa! – lo llamó Quatre al percibir su dolor, pero no podía seguirlo, debía ayudar a Midachi – ¿estás bien?

- ¿Alguien anotó la patente? – intentó bromear mientras se sobaba la mandíbula y el resto de la cara – vaya golpe que me dio.

- Midachi y Dúo se parecen demasiado – dijo Akito en voz baja ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie – ¿ves lo que te ganas por meterte en cosas que no debes? – lo regañó – feo golpe, ve a ponerte hielo o se te pondrá morado el ojo.

- Sí, papá – le dijo medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Este chico me va a sacar canas verdes – suspiró – ¿estás bien, Quatre?

- Sólo sorprendido, Trowa no suele mostrar sus emociones.

- Debes hablar con él – le dijo Heero preocupado – no vaya a ser que en una de esas se acrimine con mi hermano.

- Pero ¿por qué se enojó tanto? – miró Quatre hacia donde Trowa se había ido.

- Otro despistado – dijo Wufei – desde donde nosotros estábamos parecía que se estaban dando un abrazo apasionado – le dijo.

- Midachi sólo trataba de consolarme – dijo – Trowa está loco

- ¿Y por qué te consolaba? – dijo Dúo – ¿estás triste por algo?

- Ve por Trowa – dijo Akito a Quatre – y ustedes lleven a pequeño dentro, parece que va a haber una tormenta.

- No se ven nubes negras – dijo Dúo mirando el cielo.

- Si Akito lo dice, es porque es cierto – le dijo Tomochi empujándolo mientras le decía al oído a Heero – aunque no sea en ese sentido que lo dijo.

Trowa estaba sentado en su cama con la vista fija en el suelo mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas, dolía, y mucho, saber que Quatre era capaz de rehacer su vida con el hermano de Heero, tal vez se pareciera a aquel que le había quitado a quien creía amar, pero a la vez se parecía mucho a Dúo, si el fuera así tal vez Quatre volviera a amarlo, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar, quizás lo mejor, fuera regresar al circo o buscar un rincón donde esconderse a llorar y luego morir, pero ahora no podía razonar en nada, sólo en que Quatre ya había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de alguien que no era él.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos depresivos, pero cuando escuchó la voz de quien llamaba, su corazón pareció estrujarse, tanto que pareció estallar en mil pedazos, por lo mismo se endureció y borró toda emoción de su cara y de su pecho y se alegró de no haberse permitido llorar.

- Pasa, Quatre – le dijo con voz tranquila y pausada.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo acercándose para percibir sus sentimientos.

- Claro, perdona el arrebato, ya se me pasó.

- Deberías pedirle disculpas a Midachi, Akito dijo que le va a quedar el ojo en tinta.

- Hablaré con él – dijo y se levantó – vamos, creo que me perdonará.

Quatre lo miró asombrado, hace un rato había sentido muy patente el dolor de Trowa y ahora no había nada allí ¿sería que realmente se le había pasado el dolor o es que ya no lo amaba? Porque Trowa nunca le cerraría el corazón ¿verdad? Y ahora estaba verdaderamente confundido ¿por qué le dolía tanto el pensar que Trowa ya no lo amara? ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería cuando fueron a esa isla?

Bajaron lentamente la escalera y entraron el la cocina, allí estaba Midachi con una bolsa de hielo contra el rostro y con los ojos cerrados mientras Akito lo revisaba en silencio, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes, por lo mismo lo más probable era que casi toda la cara se le inflamara.

- No se lo vayan a decir a mi padre – dijo Midachi sin verlos – de seguro me manda de regreso al continente en castigo.

- Lo siento – le dijo Trowa disculpándose – me ofusqué.

- Está bien, yo no debí aprovecharme de tu novio.

- Quatre no es mi novio desde antes que nos invitaran a venir – le dijo Trowa como quien habla del clima y todos se voltearon a mirarlo – al fin lo asumí, él debe rehacer su vida como quiera y no debo interferir.

Heero lo miró totalmente asombrado, Trowa no podía haberse dado por venido tan fácilmente, él no era de esos, pero en sus ojos había un dejo de resignación total que lo hizo ponerse triste, su amigo había perdido el corazón y no quedaban ni los jirones del alma del otrora soldado de hielo como Dúo se había dado a llamarlo, su alma lloraba en silencio y esperaría hasta estar a solas para desahogarse.

Quatre se sintió de lo peor al escucharlo ¿tanto había sido capaz de dañarlo? Porque ahora leía sus emociones a través de Heero, a él no podía cerrarle su alma, Trowa se había resignado a perderlo y se lo entregaba a su supuesto rival ¿cómo le decía ahora que estaba muy equivocado, que no cambiaba a Dúo por Midachi? O, tal vez, ¿a él por ninguno de ellos?

- Esto está mal – dijo Wufei moviendo la cabeza mirando a Trowa – ¿en serio te vas a quedar tan tranquilo?

- No queda nada por hacer – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

- Midachi – dijo Quatre sentándose a su lado – ¿me dejas ver el golpe?

- Claro, pequeño – le sonrió y se quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cara – al menos el dolor se me quitó un poco – se volvió hacia él árabe – ¿me quedó muy feo el golpe? – le preguntó.

- Un poco – le tocó con cuidado la cara – pero no tanto.

- Le dimos un antinflamatorio – le dijo Tomochi – sólo debe esperar que le haga efecto y descansar alejado de nuestro padre.

- Pues entonces es mejor que nos separemos – dijo Heero – tengo la ligera sensación que nos vigila y que estemos todos reunidos en un mismo lugar lo hará pensar que algo pasa y descubrirá a Mida chan.

- Este es el chico listo de la familia – le dijo Akito – venga, vamos a mirar la bebé y tu, Midachi, vete a tu cuarto y no te aparezcas por aquí hasta que se te desinflame por completo la cara ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo a regañadientes – ¿me acompañarías, Quatre?

- Por lo mismo le pegaron – dijo Taichi moviendo la cabeza mientras los veía salir.

Akito estaba sentado estudiando en el balcón cuando Trowa se sentó a su lado, sospechaba que él si podía ayudarlo a reconquistar a Quatre, al menos en la fantasía el pequeño había reaccionado al pensar que ellos estaban juntos pese a que con él sostenía casi la misma relación que con Heero.

- ¿En que piensas? – le dijo al verlo tan serio.

- En el cambio que vamos a vivir todos de ahora en adelante – replicó molesto – nosotros tratamos por años que mi padre sonriera siquiera una vez, que tuviera un gesto amable, pero fracasamos rotundamente, incluido Heero, pero el bebé lo ha vuelto a ser el hombre que fue hace muchos años, es más, anda como tortolito con mi madre, se le ha olvidado en rotundo lo que pasó cuando Heero se perdió.

- Quizás era lo que necesitaba, que ella volviera a su lado – le puso la mano en el hombro – cuando Heero conoció a Dúo fue muy brusco con él, incluso después se la pasaban peleando porque el trenzado nunca le hacía caso a Heero y este se molestaba, pero él lo amaba y tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía, creía que lo iba a rechazar y sentía que moría día con día, pero un día se le declaró, Dúo estaba tan sorprendido que se negó a ser su pareja, creo que con tu padre pasaba lo mismo, a Dúo le tomó más de un año convencer a Heero que estaba equivocado y que de verdad lo amaba, durante ese tiempo Heero estaba más que insoportable, su humor era el más amargo que hayas conocido, pero cuando Dúo le dijo que lo amaba y quería casarse con él, cambió del cielo a la tierra.

- Es posible – aceptó – pero eso no quita el dolor ¿sabes?

- Tal vez no se borre, pero puede hacerse más tolerable.

- ¿Y de qué forma se consigue?

- Díganselo a su padre, no creo que Yayuki Sama se enoje, creo que aquello los ayudará a todos.

- No sólo es mi padre, es ella también – movió la cabeza – además está Mara, no quisiera verla perjudicada por los errores del pasado de nuestros padres.

- Pese a que ella no creció con ustedes, te sientes responsable por ella.

- Ella no nacía cuando ocurrió aquello – se encogió de hombros – y soy el mayor.

- Me habría gustado tener una familia como la tuya.

- Te la regalo…

- ¡HEE-CHAN! – escucharon gritar a Dúo molesto.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea a tu hermano a quien le grita ¿no crees?

- Vamos a investigar – entraron en la casa y vieron a Dúo de pie, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, mirando furioso a Heero que lo miraba divertido – ¿pasa algo malo, chicos?

- Claro que sí – dijo Dúo apuntando a su esposo – ¡ese infeliz ha estado haciendo cosas a mis espaldas y estaba preparando el bautizo de MI HIJO y hasta escogió los padrinos sin consultarme siquiera!

- Tú le diste un nombre sin preguntarme siquiera si estaba de acuerdo – se defendió sin dejar de sonreír – ¿cuál es que te hice un escándalo por eso?

- ¡NO ES LO MISMO!

- Claro que lo es – dijo poniéndose serio – siempre haces lo que quieres y me aguanto ¿por qué no puedes ser tolerante al menos una vez?

- ¡Siempre andas ordenando cosas! ¿cuándo vas a asumir que no eres mi jefe?

- ¿Cuándo vas a asumir que las decisiones se toman en conjunto?

- ¡EL DIA QUE TE DES CUENTA QUE DEBES PEDIR MI OPINIÓN!

- Yo te pido tu opinión – le recordó – y paso por alto cuando no tomas en cuenta la mía – agregó tratando de mantener la calma – lo hice cuando decidiste la fecha de nuestro matrimonio, recuerdo que fuiste a pedir hora ni siquiera me preguntaste y no dije nada, incluso hasta todo lo de la boda lo tenías planeado ¿Me preguntaste acaso si quería ir a las Bahamas de luna de miel? No, y eso que sabías que no me gusta el calor, pero no discutí. Tampoco lo hice cuando fuiste y arrendaste el departamento en ese edificio, yo no quería vivir tan cerca de Preventers, y tampoco dije nada. Y ahora, está lo del nombre de NUESTRO hijo. ¿Para qué te sirvo si no me tomas en cuenta para las cosas que realmente importan? Sabes que yo también tengo sentimientos.

- Heero jamás habla tanto – murmuró Trowa mirando a Dúo que se había quedado mudo, cosa extraña en él.

- Heero, tranquilo – le dijo Akito.

- ¿De qué me sirve amarlo tanto si él no me ama igual?

- No llores, pequeño – lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su pecho – Dúo no quiso herirte ¿verdad? – lo miró mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.

- Yo… - Dúo se quedó en silencio otra vez – lo siento, Heero, claro que te amo – lo abrazó haciendo que soltara a Akito – perdóname, amor mío, dejaré que sigas con el bautizo como tu quieras, pero no llores.

- Este estuvo tomando clases con Quatre – dijo Trowa moviendo la cabeza – ¿y se puede saber quién es el padrino del bebé que te molestó tanto?

- No es por el padrino, sino porque no me había dicho nada – rebatió Dúo – quiere que tú seas el padrino junto con Sally Poe.

- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Akito asombrado que mencionara a una mujer.

- Una amiga que trabaja en preventers, la conocimos en los tiempos de la guerra.

- Yo quería que Hilde fuera la madrina.

- ¡No quiero a ninguna de tus Ex cerca de mi hijo! – dijo Heero apartándose.

- Yo tampoco querría a Relena cerca – le replicó.

- Pero hay un mar de diferencia – le dijo este – entre Relena y yo nunca hubo nada fuera de su imaginación, en cambio tú si te acostaste con Hilde.

- Bueno, pero ella es mi amiga.

- Y cada vez que la veo me recuerda que ella estuvo contigo antes que yo.

- Ella no es así – la defendió.

- Una pateadura contigo, Dúo Maxwell – se enojó – vete al infierno – se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- Pero, Heero, no seas así – intentó abrazarlo.

- Pero nada, no la soporto y punto.

- Que genio – suspiró – está bien, que sea Sally.

- Podría ser Mara – dijo Akito – así podría entrar oficialmente en la familia. Además, la pobre está dolida porque Tomochi se quedó con Wufei.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser la ceremonia? – intervino Trowa mirando a Heero que le dio una sola mirada y comprendió, todo había sido una farsa para provocar a Dúo.

- Le iba a preguntar a Dúo cuando este me gritó – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Malo! – le dijo y salieron corriendo ambos de la sala.

- Esos dos no tienen arreglo – dijo Akito.

Midachi observaba de reojo a Quatre que estaba sentado leyendo una novela de amor a su lado, no habían hablado mucho ya que el medicamento había surtido efecto y se había dormido, pero estaba con la curiosidad de saber que pasaba por aquella loca cabecita que se había dedicado a buscar el amor de quien jamás se lo daría ya que era de alguien más. Además, había notado la cara que puso cuando Trowa pareció darse por vencido en la lucha por su amor.

- Al fin despiertas – le dijo el árabe sonriendo calmadamente.

- ¿Cómo me quedó la cara? – le dijo sentándose en la cama para mirarse en el espejo del buró.

- Casi ni se nota el golpe – le respondió mirándole a la cara – lamento lo de Trowa, debí advertirte que es extremadamente celoso.

- Pero debe ser muy tierno contigo ¿verdad?

- Trowa es un chico especial – admitió – aunque debo contarte algo que él no sabe, nunca me he atrevido a decírselo, se parece bastante a mi padre – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le mostró las fotos de su padre y de Trowa – a veces no sé si lo quiero por el mismo o por el parecido.

- El complejo de Electra – le dijo – Taichi es el psicólogo de la familia, quizás debas consultarlo con él.

- ¿En qué consiste ese complejo?

- Bueno, es lo contrario del de Edipo, se dice que es un amor enfermizo que tiene una hija hacia su padre que la hace odiar a su madre, verla como su rival.

- Pobrecita – suspiró – pero lo de Trowa es mera casualidad, no andaba buscando alguien que se pareciera a mi padre, al contrario, quería a una persona que fuera tan diferente de él que yo pudiera amarlo profundamente, quizás alguien como Dúo, porque hasta Heero tiene actitudes suyas ¿sabes?

- ¿Y cómo era tu padre? – sonrió – no, no me respondas, creo que Taichi es el indicado para aclarar tus dudas

- Mi padre era un líder pacifista, pero era un extremista también, para él no existían los términos medios, si yo quería algo, debía asumir la responsabilidad de tenerlo hasta el final, como cuando quise ser piloto Gundam, no quería, así que me salté sus órdenes, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que querían de mí y me quise echar atrás, no me dejó, aunque aquello significó su muerte.

- ¿Y en qué se parece a mi hermano?

- Heero y yo vivimos juntos un tiempo, yo quería dejar de ser soldado pero él no me lo permitió y tampoco quiso que cambiara mi actitud, dijo que debía afrontar mis responsabilidades aunque ello me costara la vida, que así había vivido mi padre y yo debía de imitarlo – suspiró – pero fue muy duro.

- Se parece a Akito – suspiró – lo supe desde la primera vez que nos habló, no eran precisamente las palabras, sino la seguridad conque hablaba, la responsabilidad que asumía con su esposo y con todo lo que estaba relacionado a él, su enfado porque nosotros le dábamos a Dúo aquello que antes él no podía.

- Heero es así, desde un principio él se sintió responsable por el resto de nosotros y asumió que, como él fue preparado desde muy pequeño para ser soldado, debía ayudar a los demás a no cometer errores, a responder de manera adecuada, etc., sólo que Dúo no quiso aceptar aquello, siempre había cuidado de si mismo, pero Heero comprendió que no había hecho lo mejor y se dedicó a cuidarlo – miró la ventana – jamás podría hacer eso por él, por mucho que lo ame.

- Quatre, tú eres un chico dulce y tierno, y Dúo necesita una mano firme que lo guíe, que lo apoye y lo haga levantarse cuando tropieza, si él se quedara contigo haría lo que quisiera contigo y serías feliz por un tiempo, mientras sintieras que estás haciendo lo mejor, pero luego cambiaría todo, serías un amargado. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría darte cuenta que estás dando más de lo que recibes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

- Simple, me he dado cuenta que Dúo muchas veces hace las cosas a su gusto y que a Heero le molesta aquello, pero él le dice a Dúo que aquello está mal, no deja que él siga tomando las decisiones solo y cuando este comete un error, lo corrige y lo ayuda a mejorar. ¿Serías tu capaz de ponerle un hasta aquí a Dúo?

- No – dijo pensativo – lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, lo secundaría en todo.

- A eso me refiero ¿Y que hay de lo que tú quieres? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en qué harás cuando él no quiera algo que tú ansíes de todo corazón?

- Trowa siempre me decía que me entregaba demasiado, que debía actuar con cautela, que no todo lo que deseamos siempre es bueno para nosotros, que debemos privilegiar la calidad por la cantidad, y que nuestras responsabilidades debemos asumirlas con respeto y amor.

- Piensa igual que Akito – dijo molesto – lo que significa que hay tres en casa, se va a convertir en un infierno lleno de responsables y cuidadores ¡que horror!

- ¿Akito piensa como Trowa? – dijo preocupado y angustiado.

- Sí, cuando asumí que debía ser médico – dijo sin percatarse de la angustia de Quatre – Akito me hizo estudiar mucho, dijo que era una gran profesión, pero que ella llevaba una gran responsabilidad y que yo debía aprender a amarla porque tendría en mis manos la vida de muchas personas, me decidiera por la rama que me decidiera. El primer año lo pasé muy mal, yo estaba acostumbrado a irme de farra todos los fines de semana desde que cumplí los 18, pero cuando comencé a estudiar ya no tuve tiempo, quise retirarme, pero Akito no me dejó, incluso llegué a odiarlo, pero cuando entré a ser médico interno me di cuenta que mi hermano tenía razón y aprendí a respetarlo como si fuera mi hermano y no mi padre.

- Akito no quiere a su padre, lo respeta, pero no lo ve como tal.

- ¿Quién de nosotros cuatro lo quiere en realidad? – movió la cabeza – después del divorcio mi padre nos mandó a estudiar a un internado, no nos escribía, no iba a vernos, ni un saludo de cumpleaños tuvimos en ese tiempo, sólo Akito se las ingeniaba para alegrarnos aquellos días, de una u otra manera nos entregaba un presente para esas fechas y para navidad, al principio le creímos que era nuestro padre quien los enviaba, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que él jamás recibía nada de regalo y eso no se lo puedo perdonar ni a él ni a mi madre – se limpió las lágrimas – y te diré que ahora odio a Heero, cual él se fue perdimos a mi padre y ahora que él regreso se ha acordado de nosotros.

- Quizás tu padre se sentía culpable por la pérdida de Heero.

- Pero pagamos con creces su ausencia, en especial Akito, ¿Has visto alguna vez una sonrisa en los labios de Akito? Nosotros sí, solo una vez, cuando fue nombrado el mejor de su clase cuando se recibió de médico, allí estábamos nosotros, orgullosos de nuestro protector hermano mayor, contentos de ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero ella murió casi de inmediato, mi padre no estaba allí para felicitarlo y no tuvo siquiera la decencia de mandarle una nota de disculpa, nada, como tampoco lo hizo conmigo ni con Taichi, tampoco nos recibió en el hospital cuando entramos a trabajar, rara vez lo veíamos. Solo en las juntas médicas, y eso porque como somos residentes, aparte de Akito que es oficial, no nos invitan siempre. Es raro que nos visite, claro que cuando hubo aquel atentado en que encontramos a Heero fue al hospital, quizás porque mandé a hacer un examen de ADN, no lo sé.

- Creo que debería decirle a su padre lo que sienten, quizás aún sea tiempo para remediar las cosas con él – suspiró – yo nunca pude hacerlo, mi padre murió por sus ideales y por protegerme.

- Lo siento, Quatre, a veces olvido que otras personas también tienen problemas, quizás mayores que los míos, y me centro sólo en lo que yo siento.

- Midachi, ¿tú alguna vez pensaste en ser algo que no fuera médico?

- Sí, quería ser arquitecto, construir hermosas casas – sonrió – pero ni futuro estaba decidido, sería cirujano y no se podía discutir.

- ¿Y Akito?

- Bueno, él era bueno en todo lo que hacía, siempre se entregaba al máximo en su tarea, creo que quería ser veterinario, le encantaban los animales, pero mi padre nos quitó las mascotas cuando nos internaron y Akito sufrió mucho cuando supo que sus mascotas las habían sacrificado.

- ¿Qué tipo de animales le gustaban? – dijo tragando saliva.

- Los gatos eran sus preferidos, decía que cuando fuera mayor tendría un león o un tigre de mascota… - lo miró extrañado – ¿dije algo malo?

- A Trowa también le gustan los animales, en especial los felinos, en el circo donde trabajaba tenía un león de mascota y siempre va a verlo.

- Entonces tiene mucha afinidad con mi hermano – dijo sin tino y Quatre se puso a llorar, iba a perder a Trowa de puso tonto – no te pongas así – dijo al darse cuenta y lo abrazó – vamos, no creo que a él le guste Akito.

- ¡Sabes que en la fantasía Akito se quedó con Trowa! – le dijo – y hace un rato me dijo que si yo creía que si de verdad le gustaba a Akito.

- Dios, de seguro Akito sólo está siendo protector con él, es su manera de ser.

- ¡Ay, Midachi! – ocultó el rostro en el pecho del médico y comenzó a llorar con más ganas, en realidad era un idiota, siempre había perdido a los que amaba de verdad, de una manera o de otra.

Wufei estaba sentado con el pequeño Heero en su regazo cuando el padre de su amigo se apareció por su lado en silencio. Había notado que era un hombre silencioso y distante con sus hijos, que ellos no le dirigían la palabra a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y que se tensaban con la pura idea de que él los llamara por algo, pero sentía que no era por miedo, eran lo bastante duros como para enfrentarlo, pero había algo en él que no terminaba de gustarle, quizás debiera tratar de conocer un poco a su futuro suegro.

- Dios, Nataku, en las cosas que pienso – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Con quién hablas, muchacho?

- Me llamo Wufei, Yayuki Sama – le dijo – Nataku es algo así como mi ángel de la guarda, es el espíritu de mi esposa.

- Así que estas casado, Wufei, ¿lo sabe Tomochi?

- Nataku murió hace años, señor, la perdí durante la guerra, no creo que a Tomochi le importe demasiado.

- Pero hablas con ella.

- Y otros hablan consigo mismo – le replicó – no es diferente.

- Sólo los niños hacen eso.

- No conoce a Maxwell, entonces, él habla todo el tiempo consigo mismo para tomar buenas decisiones, según él.

- Me pregunto cómo fue que mi hijo fue a caer en sus manos, entonces.

- Me temo que eso va a tener que preguntárselo a él, señor.

- Sí, aunque he notado como que me evade, no he hablado con él.

- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

- No te prometo responder.

- Sus hijos se mantienen, en lo posible, lejos de usted, estoy seguro que no es por miedo, llevo años conociendo a su hijo menor y sé que cuando hace eso es por no perder la paciencia y sus hermanos se le parecen bastante y creo que es el mismo motivo, así como tampoco le dicen papá o padre, pero al abuelo si lo tratan con cariño ¿Por qué?

- Eso no debería importarte, muchacho.

- Por supuesto que me importa, estoy con Tomochi y todo lo relacionado con él es importante para mí. Además, ya le dije como me llamo.

- Mira. Mi relación con mis hijos no es tema…

- ¿Relación con sus hijos? Sabe, hay un dicho muy sabio que dice "Padre es el que cría y no el que engendra" y me parece, por lo que he visto y escuchado, que es Akito el padre de los muchachos y no usted, quizás deba admitirlo a él como mi suegro – se levantó con el niño en sus brazos – piénselo, Yayuki Sama, creo que sus hijos no lo quieren – se marchó.

- "Con razón tus hijos han dejado de llamarte padre" – escuchó la voz de su padre hablándole enojado, quizás fuera hora de dejar de pensar que podía perderlos y pensar en la manera de recuperarlos, porque era obvio que en lo anterior había fracasado, los había perdido y por su propia culpa.

Heero escuchó el débil golpe en la puerta y se levantó para abrir, sabía que alguien debía de estar cuidando a su hijo en lugar de Dúo, pero este estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dejarle las responsabilidades a él que ni se había acordado que lo tenían.

- Hola, pasa – le dijo a Wufei – te noto molesto.

- Yayuki Sama – dijo molesto – le pregunté qué le pasaba con ustedes y me dijo que eso no debía importarme, como si yo no fuera a formar parte de la familia.

- Él no es mi padre, Wufei, yo no podría considerarlo como tal y lo sabes, ni siquiera en nuestra fantasía se mostró como hubiese querido que fuera, yo pensé que los muchachos habían tenido un padre amoroso, protector, sí, pero cariñoso, y me he dado cuenta que ellos no llevaron una mejor vida que yo.

- Estás contagiado – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que Maxwell te contagió, estás muy hablador.

- No molestes – dijo tomado al niño.

- Bueno, yo venía a dejarte a Heero y a decirte que el abuelo quiere que hagamos una fiesta en el jardín para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia y tu nombramiento como nuevo duque de Dermail.

- Silencio, Dúo no lo sabe.

- Je, lo siento, pero en algún momento va a tener que enterarse ¿no?

- Se lo tendré que decir de todas maneras, aunque no creo que esté muy feliz después de todo, ya que debí consultarle antes.

- Bueno, debo ir a avisarle a los demás, es una fiesta de etiqueta ¿sabes?

- Muy bien, le diré a Dúo que se vista elegante – miró por el pasillo – creo que Trowa está con Akito y Quatre con Midachi.

- Espero que esos dos se junten o nos tendrás a todos por cuñados.

- Ya veremos que pasa, quizás sea lo mejor.

Trowa se cansó de esperar a Akito, era un tipo demasiado metódico para su gusto, Quatre, pese a que siempre había sido un muchacho rico y mimado por sus hermanas, era sencillo, de decisiones rápidas, por eso le gustaba tanto y quizás por eso se había equivocado tanto al soñar con su amor.

- Trowa – lo detuvo Wufei – ¿que haces?

- Aburrirme – se encogió de hombros – no sé cómo le cuesta tanto decidirse por lo que se va a poner para salir.

- ¿Te refieres a Akito?

- ¿A quién otro?

- Heero dijo que estabas con él – dijo moviendo la cabeza – en fin, yo tenía que avisarles que el abuelo está preparando una fiesta en el jardín para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia y el nombramiento de Heero y que, además, la fiesta es de etiqueta.

- Entonces, mejor le aviso a Akito, quizás eso lo ayude a decidirse, aunque tengamos que posponer nuestra salida.

- Voy por Winner, Heero dijo que estaba con Midachi – dijo sin mirarlo – se va a convertir en su cuñado a este paso – miró las puertas – ¿cuál será su habitación?

- No lo sé – replicó molesto y dio un portazo al entrar en la habitación de Akito.

- Metí la pata – dijo el chino encogiéndose de hombros – pero dijo que ya no le importaba, que se quitaría del medio ¿quién lo entiende?

Revisó una por una las puertas hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo sin notar que Trowa lo seguía con sigilo, allí golpeó y escuchó el suave pase de Midachi y entró. Y ambos muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos, Quatre estaba boca abajo y dormido profundamente apoyado casi totalmente sobre Midachi.

- Maldito – gruñó Trowa furioso y se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- Espera, no es lo que crees – le dijo Midachi tratando de moverse sin despertar a Quatre, pero este se aferró a él y murmuró unas palabras que dejaron a los que quedaban de una pieza.

- Trowa, te amo – susurró apretando con fuerza a Midachi – no me dejes solo, por favor…

Midachi y Wufei miraron al árabe asombrados ¿no estaba hace pocos días loco por obtener el amor de Dúo? ¿Acaso era que realmente él estaba confundido? ¿No sería que al pensar que podía perderlo al fin había reaccionado como se debía? Eso debía ser, o al menos eso esperaba Midachi...

Continuará…

Ok, ya hice sufrir demasiado a Trowa y a Quatre, espero que el temperamento de los hermanos de Heero les esté gustando, harto me ha costado recrearlos.

Midachi es un poco boca floja, habña sin pensar, pero no es malo, me gusta mucho. Y Akito, bueno, es un hermano responsable y cariñoso, creo que fue muy lindo de su parte tratar de ilusionar a sus hermanos aunque lo hayan descubierto. En fin, ya revelaré al resto de la familia.

En cuanto a Enochi Yayuki, téngale piedad, está por recapacitar de todo el daño que les hizo a sus hijos.

Gracias a Aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, me agrada saber que leen mis historias y me alientan a seguir adelante.

Shio Chang (Wing Zero está exigiendo vacaciones pagadas el muy fresco, pero que espere sentado, primero le regalo una bomba de tiempo).

PD. Esto es como regalo de cumpleaños para mí, no me pregunten cuantos que no voy a contestar.

A todo esto ¿Saben quienes son los que hablan entre ? Espero que sí o tendré que decirlo en el otro capítulo. Además, creo que aún falta para terminar.


	7. El nuevo duque

De lo que sería capaz por ti 

Sé que ahora me volví a retrasar con la actualización, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, aunque tenga inspiración. En fin, haré lo posible ya que falta poco para el final, lo que no significa que este sea el último capítulo o que venga en el siguiente, en realidad no tengo idea de cómo vaya a terminar pero de algo estoy segura, no es ni remotamente parecido a lo que planee en un comienzo.

El nuevo Duque. 

Quatre bajó al jardín vestido con sus mejores galas, aquella ropa le sentaba muy bien al parecer de Midachi que veía del brazo con él. Él también vestía con sus mejores galas a excepción que el árabe vestía de color tostado y él de color gris perla. Se pararon frente a la mesa y miró a sus hermanos.

- ¿Por qué todos andan vestidos igual, Mida chan? – le dijo Quatre sorprendido.

- Es Akito quien se encarga de la ropa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero hasta Heero anda vestido igual, y a él no le compra la ropa Akito – miró a los hermanos un poco más – ¿no será que tienen los mismos gustos?

- Tal vez Akito y Heero tienen los mismos gustos – se encogió de hombros otra vez – se parecen tanto.

- ¿Y por qué es Akito el encargado de la ropa?

- Verás – suspiró – como los cuatro vivimos juntos en la residencia médica, cada cual se encarga de algo específico, yo me encargo de ver todo lo que tenga que ver con la alimentación, Tomochi se encarga de todo lo que sea aseo, Taichi se encarga de mantener la ropa limpia y Akito, que tiene más tiempo dado que trabaja por turnos, se encarga de las compras y mantener las cuentas al día.

- ¿Y por qué las cosas más importantes sólo las hace Akito?

- Supongo que es porque siempre ha sido así, fue él quien lo decidió, no nosotros.

- Y ustedes, por comodidad, han dejado que siga – le dijo Heero – creo que no les fue mejor que a mí en su infancia ¿verdad?

- Vivíamos en un mundo estéril en el que no teníamos nada más que nosotros mismos – dijo molesto – nos quitaste a nuestro padre ¿sabes?

- Mm – hizo un gesto – yo no la pasé nada de bien en el entrenamiento ¿sabes? – le replicó en el mismo tono – al menos ustedes se tenían unos a los otros, yo estaba completamente solo, fui golpeado, humillado, herido de las maneras más inverosímiles que se te puedan ocurrir, más de alguna vez tuve que defenderme a patadas y mordiscos para no ser violado, más de alguna vez maldije mi suerte, pero las cosas siempre han mejorado de una o de otra manera, ya que si yo no hubiese aceptado ser piloto de un gundam jamás hubiese conocido a Dúo y quizás nunca habría sabido que tenía una familia.

- Dúo te contagió – le dijo Quatre divertido y se escondió detrás de Midachi al recibir en respuesta una mirada asesina – es que hablas mucho.

- Wufei me dijo lo mismo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y Dúo, dónde anda metido?

- Está enojadísimo conmigo – respondió Heero señalando al trenzado que conversaba con el abuelo sosteniendo a su hijo – tú sabes que acepté ser el nuevo Duque sólo para contrariar a Dorothy, pero Dúo se ha enterado que ello conlleva muchas otras responsabilidades.

- Mm, sólo el mayor y el menor de los hermanos asumen sus responsabilidades – le dijo Mara burlona.

- Mi querida hermana – le dijo Midachi – estás hablando como cierta dama cuyo nombre no quiero recordar para no ensuciar mi boca – agregó sarcástico – así que, si no vas a decir nada bueno de nosotros, es mejor que la mantengas bien cerrada la tuya.

- Midachi – le dijo Akito molesto – no le hagas caso a este boca floja.

- ¿Qué clase de responsabilidades vas a tener ahora que Dúo está molesto?

- Heero, al convertirse el en décimo quinto Duque de Dermail ha asumido como nuevo líder de Romefeller, deberá asumir el mando de todas las escuelas de entrenamiento militar y los otros negocios familiares que hasta el momento había llevado cierta dama que Midachi se niega a nombrar – dijo Mara – además, está el lugar que va a tener que tomar en el consejo de la Nación Mundial, y ya sabes con quien va a toparse allí gran parte de las veces.

- Además, al hacer esto deberá asumir los negocios de los Yayuki que hasta el momento había llevado mi padre – agregó Akito poniendo una mano en el hombro de Heero – espero que no sea demasiado para ti.

- Y está el hecho que somos dueños de Colmillo Blanco entre los cinco – les dijo Heero y trató de no reírse al ver a Quatre sorprendido – sí, antes que Preventers tomara control de la organización, puse todas las acciones a nombre de todos para proteger nuestro futuro, y estás serán liberadas cuando el menor de nosotros cumpla la mayoría de edad o se case.

- ¡Como si yo no tuviera suficientes responsabilidades con las empresas Winner!

- ¿Quién es el menor de ustedes? – dijo Midachi.

- Quatre – dijo Heero – por supuesto, su familia es una de las más ricas de las colonias, pero él debe velar por bienestar de sus 29 hermanas mayores.

- ¿29 hermanas? – dijeron los hermanos de Heero sorprendidos.

- Es un árabe – dijo Heero viendo a Tomochi que trataba de atrapar a Wufei.

- Vas a tener que presentarme a tus hermanas, Q-chan – le dijo Midachi.

Heero volteó la mirada hacia Trowa que estaba apoyado en un pilar con la mirada en el suelo, bien podía pregonarle al mundo que se había resignado a perder a Quatre, pero él no se la compraba, el que su hermano abrazara y coqueteara descaradamente con el rubio era una nueva puñalada a su corazón herido, por mucho que ahora pareciera estar con Akito.

- Trowa también tiene una hermana – dijo volviendo su mirada a su hermano mayor – creo que Catherine debe tener tu edad, Akito.

- ¿Y cómo es ella? – dijo interesado.

- Se parece a ti – le dijo Quatre tratando de guardarse los celos, pero era mucho trabajo lograrlo – es protectora y dominante, una vez me echó porque dijo que yo lo único que hacía era hacerle daño a su hermano.

- A mí me amenazó – agregó Heero.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? – le dijo Quatre sorprendido.

- Después de lo que pasó en Siberia.

- ¿Cuándo detonaste tu Gundam contigo adentro? Nosotros te creíamos muerto, Dúo estuvo deprimido muchos días después de eso hasta que supimos que tú y Trowa habían tenido un enfrentamiento con Zech en la Antártica.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – dijo preocupado Akito.

- Bueno, Trowa me recogió más muerto que vivo y me curó, sin embargo, hubo una presentación frente a la oficialidad de Oz y trató de imitarme, así que Catherine se enojó conmigo por andarle metiendo ideas en la cabeza a Trowa.

- ¿Cómo fue que te salvaste? Las heridas debieron ser fatales.

- Porque yo no quería morir, algo me mantenía atado a este mundo.

- Heero, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo su padre a sus espaldas y tanto Akito como Midachi se tensaron, para ellos aquello significaba que los iba a castigar – no me voy a comer a su hermano menor ¿saben? – les dijo y se alejaron.

- ¿Mi idea o fue un intento de broma de su parte? – dijo Midachi sorprendido.

Heero miró a su padre en silencio, había notado la manera en que sus hermanos trataban al hombre, su tensión cuando éste les dirigía la palabra y lo enojados que parecían estar con él por haber perdido su cariño.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa – le dijo este y Heero se sorprendió aún más, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso de su parte – no estuve ni para darte la bienvenida de regreso a la familia ni para acompañarte a tu rehabilitación en La Isla, he dejado las cosas en manos de tus hermanos y creo que no te mereces aquello.

- Señor, yo… - dijo sin atinar a una respuesta acertada como siempre.

- Incluso me tratas como tus hermanos – suspiro – pero supongo que es mi culpa, después de todo siempre viví con el temor de perder alguno y al final fracasé, porque los tuve siempre a mi lado pero jamás he estado para ellos e igual los perdí.

- Quizás haya alguna manera de recuperarlos – dijo Heero acercándose a él para evitar que Trowa, que estaba ahora junto a Akito, le leyera los labios – si yo regresé a la familia, creo que no es tan difícil que usted regrese ¿no cree?

- Siempre supe que serías el más listo de mis hijos – dijo muy serio, pero Heero vio la risa en sus ojos – habla.

- Oh, no, yo no voy a decirle que hacer – le dijo divertido y su padre entendió su mirada – usted lo sabe mejor que yo.

- Eres muy malo ¿sabes? – lo abrazó y se rió en voz alta – estoy de acuerdo, sólo espero que no te estés echando demasiadas responsabilidades encima.

- Se pueden delegar funciones ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda contar con la ayuda de alguno de mis hermanos.

- Muy bien, será como quieras – se dio vuelta y caminó hacia los chicos notando la mirada molesta que le echaban a Heero – vamos a brindar por el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia – señaló al bebé que Dúo sostenía – y porque Heero sea capaz de cumplir lo prometido.

- Misión aceptada, padre – le dijo este.

Akito miró a Midachi antes de voltear la mirada a cada uno de sus otros hermanos, ellos estaban furiosos con Heero, él se había atrevido a conseguir lo que ellos en mucho tiempo no habían conseguido, abrir el corazón de su padre, poderlo ver como su progenitor y no como un superior, pero había algo extraño en las miradas de ambos, aunque no sabía qué hasta que lo escuchó.

- Y que usted recupere a su familia – agregó Heero interpretando las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos – y que el futuro sea mejor.

- ¡Por el nuevo Duque! – dijo Taichi sarcástico.

- ¿Qué te pasa con mi Heero? – le dijo Dúo saliendo en defensa de su esposo.

- Calma – le dijo este abrazándolo – todo está planeado ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo? – lo miró intrigado.

- Taichi, necesito hablar contigo – su padre le puso la mano en el hombro. Lo que tensó al joven, y se lo llevó a un rincón del jardín un tanto alejado de sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Heero? – le dijo Midachi molesto siendo contenido por Akito que sí había entendido su mirada, pero Midachi era un despistado, igual que los otros dos, así que se lo iban a tener que explicar con pelos y señales.

- Cálmate, Midachi – le dijo el mayor al fin divertido, Heero no quería que ellos siguieran apartados de su padre – parece que las cosas se van a arreglar – le señaló a Taichi que estaba abrazado a su padre – parece que ha reaccionado, un poco tarde, pero a tiempo.

- ¡Eres un malvado, Heero! – le dijo a este y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Cuidado o Dúo podría ponerse celoso! – le advirtió divertido y este lo soltó.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora que nuestro padre se reconcilie con nosotros podremos invitar a más gente al bautizo del sobrino – dijo Tomochi sonriendo más calmado – y podremos conocer a las concuñadas – dijo y vio que Trowa y Quatre se tensaban – venga, no creo que les moleste ver a sus hermanas ¿o sí?

- Otro hermano sin tino – dijo Akito moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Bien, invitaremos a Sally, a Catherine y a las hermanas de Quatre – dijo Dúo sonriendo – y a…

- A esa bruja sí que no – dijo Heero molesto.

- No pensaba en Hilde – se defendió Dúo.

- ¿En quién, entonces?

- En el hermano de la otra bruja – sonrió divertido.

- Ah, no, a Zech no lo quiero ver ni en pintura.

- Todo porque yo le gusto – dijo Dúo divertido.

- Aparte de eso – respondió – y porque es hermano de la innombrable, siempre me anda comentando que habría sido mejor que yo me casara con ella.

- Oh, vamos, yo le había prometido que sería mi padrino de bodas, pero él no pudo estar en nuestro matrimonio, así que ¿qué te cuesta invitarlo?

- ¿Y si viene con la bruja?

- No creo que ella venga, no después de lo que le hiciste. Anda, di que sí ¿ya?

- Dios – suspiró molesto – pero como él haga algo, lo voy a echar de una patada ¿entendido? Y no me pongas esa cara.

- Por eso te amo tanto – lo besó en la mejilla – ahora, pasemos a la mesa.

Fantasía nunca había estado tan convulsionada, demasiadas mujeres había en el lugar, el que sólo tenía siempre sólo varones, pero ahora ellas eran mayoría y las hermanas de Quatre eran una auténtica locura, en especial porque se peleaban por atender al pequeño sobrinito.

Lo peor era que Akito andaba escondiéndose detrás de cualquiera de sus hermanos o los otros chicos o evitando en lo posible encontrarse con Sally Poe, prefería a las consentidoras hermanas de Quatre sobre ella o Catherine, cosa que divertía mucho a Midachi y a Taichi que siempre le trataban de jugar bromas pero que sólo conseguían hacerlo enfadar.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Akito rehuiría a una mujer? – se rió Tomochi divertido.

- Tú no conoces a Sally Poe – le dijo el chino sin pensar – es una mujer de armas tomar, si alguien le gusta, lucha por el cariño de este hasta el final, y vaya que lo hace, bastante me costó quitármela de encima.

- ¿LE GUSTABAS TÚ? – dijo su novio exaltado.

- Pero la convencí que era demasiado grande para mí – agregó.

- Ah, no, no voy a permitir que una profanadora de cunas se quiera quedar con uno de mis hermanos – dijo molesto y fue por ella.

- ¡Tomochi! – lo agarró del brazo – no seas así, será tu hermano quien decida al final ¿por qué no dejar que siga la cacería?

- Ella intentó conquistarte a ti primero ¿cómo sé si luego que capture a mi hermano lo abandona para perseguir a alguien más?

- Ni que Sally fuera una devoradora de hombres – movió la cabeza – además, si ella lo conquista ¿cómo sabes si hace sonreír a tu hermano?

- Pero no me agrada – dijo molesto todavía.

- A mí no me agrada que Zech ande detrás de Midachi – dijo señalando al rubio que caminaba junto al otro hermano – a ése sí que no lo quiero en la familia ni de chiste.

- Midachi no se va a fijar en él – se rió – lo hace sólo para quitárselo de encima a Dúo, creo que prefiere a una de las hermanas de Quatre, creo que ella es doctora ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Irena – respondió – sí, la prefiero a ella, no quisiera tener por concuñado al hermano de la bruja esa ¿te imaginas? Si él se casa con Midachi, yo no me caso contigo – lo amenazó.

- Oh, vamos – le dijo divertido – dudo que lo consiga.

Trowa estaba sentado en la piscina cuando se percató de la presencia de Akito que miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Aki-kun? – le dijo divertido.

- Si – suspiró – esa mujer que me sigue a todos lados.

- ¿Te refieres a Sally? – y Akito miró para todos lados como si su nombre la fuera a hacer aparecer como por encanto – venga, ella es una buena mujer, un poco obsesiva, pero no peligrosa.

- No me gustan las mujeres que tratan de tomar el control de la relación.

- Bueno, ten en cuenta que ella estaba al mando de una base militar de la Alianza cuando nosotros la conocimos, pero si quieres más datos debes preguntarle a Wufei, era su jefa en Preventers.

- ¿También era superior de Heero?

- No, Heero trabajaba en otra sección de Preventers, le gustaba estar cerca del peligro, pero en un lugar donde Dúo estuviera a su lado aunque no siempre compartieran las misiones.

- Así que, después de todo, no han podido dejar atrás la guerra.

- Desde muy pequeño fui entrenado para ser soldado, nunca se nos dio la oportunidad de ser algo más, aunque debo admitir que me gustaría volver al circo.

- Nunca me has contado que hacías allí.

- De todo un poco – se encogió de hombros – ayudaba a Catherine, hacia de trapecista, de malabarista, de domador de leones y de acróbata.

- Con razón llegaste de un salto a pegarle a Midachi – movió la cabeza – no sé quien de ustedes cinco es menos peligroso.

- Ninguno de nosotros es más o es menos peligroso que los demás – le dijo pensativo – cada uno fue entrenado a su manera para ser parte del arma perfecta.

- Imagino que sí, pero sígueme contando de tu trabajo en el circo.

- Bueno, no hacía mucho, excepto alimentar a los leones.

- A mí me gustan los felinos. Cuando era pequeño tenía tres gatos y siempre dije que cuando pudiera tendría de mascota un tigre – suspiró – quería ser veterinario, pero no pude, así que me conformo con verlos de lejos.

- Yo estaba pensando en estudiar para veterinario ahora que Quatre cumpla la mayoría de edad y reciba el dinero que obtuvimos de Colmillo Blanco.

- Quizás pueda ayudarte – dijo pensativo – yo tengo algunos libros que podrían ayudarte a rendir el examen de admisión a cualquier escuela especializada – miró para todos lados – pero no le digas nada a Quatre.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- No debería decírtelo, pero creo que la idea de perderte lo está haciendo reaccionar al fin.

- No te entiendo – dijo preocupado.

- Quatre me dijo que me sacaría los ojos si intentaba algo contigo.

- ¿Bromeas? Si Quatre es más tranquilo que una taza de leche.

- Fue tu novio y así no lo conoces bien – movió la cabeza – recuerda la fantasía, trató de matarte por serle infiel ¿Qué no me haría a mí si piensa que me estoy interponiendo en su camino? Estoy seguro que a mí no me va a tener la misma compasión que a ti.

- Es probable – suspiró – pero no puedo creer que mi Quatre esté celoso.

- Y no has visto nada, de seguro se le sale lo árabe en estos momentos, allí está Midachi tratando de detenerlo.

- ¿Quién es más peligroso, mi Quatre o Sally?

- ¡Los dos! – dijo y se fue corriendo al ver que ella también venia hacia ellos y escuchó a Quatre gritarle:

- ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, AKITO YAYUKI! ¿ME OYES? ¡MUERTO!

Trowa los siguió con la mirada mientras Midachi trataba de tranquilizar al pequeño árabe que decía que iba que le iba a ir muy mal por meterse con lo que era de Quatre Raberba Winner y despotricaba en su contra.

- Mi Quatre está celoso, aún me ama – suspiró y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo de manera definitiva – pero mejor no lo sigo provocando, va a terminar por hacerle daño a alguien.

Heero se topo con Midachi y Zech mientras trataba de calmar a su hijo, quizás le había hecho mal el estar tanto tiempo entre las hermanas de Quatre, pero era porque quería estar a solas con Dúo, pero este no quería hacerse responsable de un hijo al parecer. Vaya lío, suspiró.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – le dijo Zech y este asintió entregándoselo – se parece mucho a ti.

- Dios me libre – suspiró molesto – si yo era así, me pego un tiro.

- Pues que yo recuerde – dijo Midachi pensativo – no lo eras, eras de lo más calladito, se parece a Tomochi, él gritaba de día y de noche.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de eso?

- Claro que sí, soy cuatro años mayor que él y seis que Heero.

- Me dijiste que cada uno se lleva dos años por medio con el siguiente de los hermanos ¿verdad?

- Así es, cuando Heero fue secuestrado yo tenía ocho años y estábamos jugando a las escondidas y nos tomó 16 años encontrar a Hee-chan.

- No me llames así – le dijo molesto.

- A Dúo bien que se lo aguantas – se burló.

- Es que ya me cansé de repetirle que no me gusta –miró al bebé que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos violeta – y creo que lo he consentido demasiado, el hecho que le haya quitado las responsabilidades para que llevara una vida más agradable nos está haciendo daño ahora.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

- Dúo, en muchos aspectos, es como un niño pequeño, como un pajarito que aún no deja el nido, y gran parte de la culpa es mía por aliviarle la carga, y ello nos va a traer problemas de ahora en adelante – suspiró – en especial cuando volvamos al continente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Zech lo miró intrigado.

- Es que Heero de ahora en adelante deberá asumir el lugar del abuelo materno y tomar el lugar que le corresponde en el consejo de la Nación Mundial, allí no estarán las hermanas de Quatre para ayudarlo con el bebé y, además, está el problema de su reacción cuando Heero se tope con tu hermana.

- Bueno, ella no siempre asiste a esas reuniones – le dijo – ella está encargada solo de traspasar información, y sólo la que atañe a las colonias, las reuniones en que ellas no están en tabla, no va.

- Tal vez Dúo debiera saberlo – le dijo Midachi.

- ¿Con lo celoso que es? De seguro piensa que es una mentira de mi parte para verla sin que él lo sepa.

- ¿Aún después de lo que pasó?

- No conoces a Dúo – replicó – una vez se le metió en la cabeza que yo le ponía los cuernos con Trowa, que por eso nos entendíamos tan bien y todo porque me topé con él al término de una misión.

- Pero si a simple vista se notaba que Trowa andaba loco por Quatre.

- Lo mismo le dije, pero el me dijo que también lo engañábamos a él, que mejor confesáramos todo – suspiró – le traté de explicar que estaba equivocado, pero no me escuchó así que lo mandé al infierno. Claro que luego reaccionó que estaba equivocado, que me amaba, etc., pero no quiero ver aquello de nuevo.

- Yo hablaré con él – dijo Zech – quizás a mi me escuche – le entregó al bebé y caminó hacia la casa.

- Creo que habría sido mejor que tú hablaras con él.

- Mida kun, Dúo no quiere hacerse cargo del bebé, dice que lo deje con las hermanas de Quatre y lo cuide a él, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, es nuestro hijo, fue su deseo tenerlo, yo le advertí que desearlo iba a significar tenerlo y protegerlo hasta el final, pero él nunca mide las consecuencias y yo debo arreglar las cosas, pero esto ya es demasiado ¿qué va a pasar cuando yo no pueda estar allí? ¿acaso lo va a abandonar?

- No creo que llegue a tanto – le dijo – quizás sólo necesita tiempo.

- Ojalá y sea eso, porque yo no voy a tener tanta paciencia para soportarlo.

Dúo estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina mirando a la distancia cuando sintió que una mano amable se posaba en su hombro, sonrió pensando que se trataba de Heero, pero ella murió en sus labios al ver que se trataba de Zech.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – le dijo el rubio al ver que desviaba la mirada.

- Heero está enfadado conmigo porque quiero aprovechar el tiempo que estamos aquí, donde alguien más puede hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo, estando juntos.

- Pues creo que hay un malentendido entre ustedes – le dijo pensativo – tu esposo cree que no quieres hacerte responsable del bebé.

- Yo sé que Heero es siempre quien asume todas las responsabilidades dentro de nuestra pareja y yo lo he dejado hacer porque pensé que era feliz así, pero supongo que le pasa lo mismo que a Akito, no son capaces de darnos a los demás algunas responsabilidades para ayudarles.

- ¿Y qué harías tú con tal de ayudar a Heero?

- Yo puedo encargarme de las cosas de la casa, de hacer las compras, de llevar las cuentas, de organizar las reuniones, su agenda, pero él jamás me deja, es como sintiera que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas bien.

- Quizás tengas en parte la culpa también.

- ¡El toma las decisiones solo!

- Dúo, cuando él te dijo que él se haría cargo…

- No me lo dijo, lo hizo y punto – lo interrumpió.

- Pero tú no le dijiste que querías ayudar, simplemente lo dejaste hacer ¿verdad?

- Era Heero quien llevaba las cuentas.

- Pero ¿le has pedido alguna vez que te las muestre? ¿le has dicho que puedes hacerlas tú también?

- No, jamás – admitió – es que no quería que se enojara conmigo.

- Dúo, creo que Heero ha tomado aquello como señal de abandono de tu parte – le señaló – tal vez haya cosas en las que él te pregunta sobre lo que te gusta o no, pero siente que los otros problemas no cuentan para ti, ni te interesa saber cómo él maneja los gastos, cuál es el presupuesto que tienen o si puedes hacer un gasto extra, etc.

- Siempre le he dejado todo eso a Heero, prefiero no preguntar.

- Me pregunto cuanto has obligado a Heero a madurar en su relación sin poner nada de tu parte por alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Dúo ¿Cuánto tiempo has conocido a Heero?

- Cuatro años.

- ¿Y cuántos años llevan juntos?

- Casi tres – lo miró intrigado – pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Dúo, eres tan independiente, pero dependes por completo de Heero y lo que este quiera hacer que no has visto hacia donde va tu matrimonio.

- Mi matrimonio está bien – se defendió.

- No, Dúo, mira bien a tu esposo y a tu hijo ¿alguna vez te has quedado a preguntarle siquiera cómo le ha ido en una misión?

- Heero no va a responderme, así que ¿para qué preguntar?

- Pero al menos sería una señal de que te preocupa.

- ¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA MI ESPOSO!

- Pero ¿Acaso lo sabe él? – le dijo alejándose de él.

Quatre se estaba tomando un té cuando Catherine se sentó junto a él, ella estaba preocupada por la distancia en que permanecía siempre con Trowa, ella sabía que se querían, el mismo Quatre le había dicho que lo amaba de todo corazón, entonces ¿por qué el aire gélido que había entre ellos?

- Estamos peleados – le dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Por qué?

- Una estupidez mía – admitió – pero estoy esperando el momento adecuado para tomarlo por sorpresa y hacer que me perdone.

- Pues parece estar muy a gusto con el hermano mayor de Heero.

- Si no fuera su hermano, ya lo habría matado – dijo apretando los puños.

- Así que estás celoso – le dijo – eres tan tranquilo.

- Espera a que ponga celoso a Trowa, yo no soy la blanca paloma que todos creen, puedo llegar a ser el peor de los terroristas si me provocan.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer para recuperar a Trowa?

- Aún tengo algunas cartas en mi baraja con las que pienso jugar, claro que necesitaré un poco de ayuda para sacar del medio a cierto personaje.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le dijo ella.

- Akito no quiere nada con Sally, creo que Akito es tal como Heero en demasiados aspectos, huyen de las personas a las que les gustan y se comportan con frialdad con aquellas que le gustan a ellos.

- Y eso significa…

- Que posiblemente le gustas tú – sonrió al verla sorprendida – así es, él se comporta de la misma manera contigo que como Heero solía comportarse con Dúo antes que este le dijera que lo amaba.

- Pero él es tan… extraño – dijo – además. no creo que a Trowa le agrade que yo interfiera en sus asuntos.

- Catherine, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a recobrar a Trowa.

- Está bien, pero si se enoja, te echaré la culpa a ti.

- Bien, pero ahora debo ayudar a mi hermana mayor a conquistar a Midachi – sonrió – Ilena está interesada en él, quizás quiera casarse con ella, después de todo ambos son médicos.

- Estás loco ¿sabes?

- Trowa no puede ver a Midachi, cree que está enamorado de mí, pero es algo propio de ellos el tratar de ayudar al que sufre.

- Por eso son médicos ¿verdad?

- Akito, por lo que me dijo Mida chan, tiene un gran afinidad con los animales y le gustan en especial los felinos grandes.

- Ah, comienza a interesarme.

Taichi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol en silencio, desde que Wufei prefiriera a su hermano Tomochi como su pareja que le hacía el quite aparecerse por la casa, dolía bastante saber que no era lo bastante bueno para conquistar el corazón del chino como para verlo a cada rato tomado de la mano de su hermano, y también estaba lo que le había dicho su padre, no quería admitirlo, pero no podía perdonarlo con la misma facilidad que lo habían hecho los demás, no podía creerle que se había cerrado a ellos sólo porque no quería perderlos y que sólo ahora había descubierto que en ese mismo instante los perdió. Y, claro, estaba el hecho que había recibido a Mara con los brazos abiertos y había perdonado a su madre como si los 16 años que habían pasado no hubiesen existido jamás.

- ¿Has visto, de casualidad, a Akito? – le dijo una voz femenina a su lado y él se volteó a mirar a su dueña, era Sally Poe.

- Debe estar en la piscina con Trowa – se encogió de hombros – mis hermanos han tenido cierta suerte en sus conquistas, sólo falto yo.

- Suenas un poco amargado – le dijo ella preocupada.

- Será porque estoy herido, de todos lados me vienen puñaladas – suspiró – y creo que analizarse uno mismo no es tan fácil como creí.

- ¿En qué te especializas?

- En sicología, especialmente en problemas de personalidades múltiples.

- Vaya, un campo bastante complejo para alguien tan joven.

- Supongo que sí, pero todavía no termino mi carrera, el único que está recibido es Akito, los demás hacemos la residencia mientras estudiamos.

- Es extraño que una familia completa se dedique a la medicina.

- Mi padre decidió que debíamos seguir sus pasos cuando éramos muy pequeños, no nos quería ver perder el tiempo, así que fuimos a una escuela en donde seríamos preparados desde el principio para ser lo que somos.

- ¿Y qué hubieses preferido ser tú?

- ¿Yo? – la miró extrañado – nunca pensé en otra cosa, yo tenía apenas seis años en esa época y nuca he discutido las decisiones de mi padre.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese tiempo?

- Verás, estábamos jugando en el jardín de nuestra casa a las escondidas cuando Heero desapareció de nuestra vista. Por lo que me dijo Akito, papá creía que lo habían secuestrado porque era hijo de un médico famoso y pedirían un recompensa por él, pero ello no sucedió, así que mi padre nos alejó del mundo apara que no se llevaran a nadie más, pero no alejó de él también.

- Pero el motivo de tu molestia es reciente ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, Heero consiguió de un plumazo todo lo que nosotros no en largos años de batallar y Tomochi me quitó a Wufei.

- Wufei es demasiado exigente – le dijo ella – creo que por eso me di por vencida con él, fue un baluarte inconquistable.

- Así que somos compañeros de dolor.

- Bueno, pero ahora quiero saber de Akito.

- Akito se parece a Heero – le dijo y ella lo miró – si, si te rehuye es porque no le gustas, la persona que verdaderamente le interesa es tratada con frialdad, como a una invitada de su hermano, pero nada más.

- Le gusta Catherine.

- Él es así, quiere a alguien a quien proteger, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre me fijo en hombres imposibles de conquistar?

- No lo sé, debes tener mal ojo – se rió.

- Sí, eso debe ser.

Midachi se sentó junto a Quatre mientras este jugaba a las cartas en solitario, se notaba que estaba muy concentrado en el juego, tanto, que ni cuenta se había dado que lo tenía tomado por la cintura o que estaba haciendo figuras es su rodilla desnuda hasta que lo pellizcó.

- ¡Oye! – le dijo echándosele encima – ¡eso dolió!

- Lo siento, no me pude aguantar la tentación – trató de defenderse pero Quatre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas – ¡para, nos vamos a caer! – chilló mientras se retorcía tratando de no reírse, pero de todas maneras fueron a caer el suelo, rodaron por el piso y cayeron al agua – tonto – lo regañó.

- ¡Tú empezaste! – le dijo saliendo de un envión de la piscina.

- Ayúdame a salir, mejor – le dijo pero el rubio se negó – anda, no seas malo.

- Si no fuera porque tengo planes en los que estás incluido, dejaría que te ahogaras – le dijo ayudándolo al fin.

- ¿Y esos planes de qué tratan? – le dijo abrazándolo sin mirar a quien los miraba con una mirada feroz.

- Ah, eso es una sorpresa – le dijo coqueto, su corazón había percibido con claridad los celos de Trowa detrás de él – pero mejor nos cambiamos ropa, no quiero resfriarme antes de la ceremonia.

- ¿Ceremonia? ¿De qué hablas, pequeño?

- Tonto, del bautizo de Heero – le recordó soltándose – el abuelo dijo que sería esta tarde y, como es mi pequeño sobrinito y el único que creo llegar a tener del lado de tu familia, es mejor que estemos presentables ¿no te parece?

- Si, de seguro Heero me mata si no es así.

Los dos caminaron lentamente hacia la casa, Midachi un paso más atrás, cuando Trowa pasó por su lado y lo detuvo apenas unos segundos.

- Eres hombre muerto – le dijo con voz fría y afilada como un cuchillo. Luego se dirigió hacia Catherine que conversaba con Akito.

Midachi se volteó a verlo sorprendido ¿No había dicho que se iba a retirar del juego? Dios, si las cosas seguían así o iba a terminar en el hospital o en el cementerio.

Heero estaba sentado con su hijo profundamente dormido en su regazo, le daba pena verlo tan desamparado, pero él se prometió protegerlo de todo y de todos, asumiría su responsabilidad con la misma determinación de siempre, aunque Dúo no compartiera su amor por este.

- Heero, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Dúo sentándose a su lado y por primera vez percibió la mirada triste de su esposo – dime, Heero ¿por qué estás así?

- Porque tú no nos quieres – le dijo en voz apenas audible.

- Claro que los quiero – le dijo abrazándolo – yo sólo quería aprovechar nuestros últimos días juntos, ya después vas a tener tantas cosas por hacer que sólo estaremos el pequeño y yo y tendrás poco tiempo para nosotros.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por eso y no porque no quieres cuidar del bebé?

- Dios, Heero, fui yo quien quiso ser "madre" ¿recuerdas?

- Pensé que te habías arrepentido – suspiró apoyándose en su hombro – siempre he querido hacerte feliz con lo que fuera, tú sabes perfectamente que sería pcapz de cualquier cosa por ti, pero el tiempo que hemos pasado con nuestra familia ha puesto a prueba nuestra relación y nos la ha dejado patas arriba.

- Creo que vamos a tener que reorganizarla de nuevo – acarició la mejilla de su hijo pensativo – creo que lo mejor para mí es que deje Preventers, no podría salir en una misión tranquilo dejándolos solos, estarás demasiado ocupado con los negocios de la familia y no habrá quien cuide a nuestro hijo.

- A propósito de negocios, debo hablar con mis hermanos al respecto, ellos serían de gran ayuda si quieren hacerse responsable de la parte que les corresponde a cada uno de ellos, claro que también Mara va a tener que colaborar.

- ¿Y lo que compete a los Dermail?

- No creo que a Dorothy le moleste seguir al mando de algunas cosas, pero si no quiere, puedo nombrar un consejo administrativo para que se haga cargo. Sólo tomaré aquello que realmente necesite mi atención para tener tiempo de estudiar y de estar con ustedes.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo?

- Tu ayuda es cien por ciento necesaria para que las cosas resulten, Dúo, sin ti nada tiene sentido.

- ¡Ay, que cosas más lindas dices! – lo besó con pasión – haré lo que sea necesario para alivianarte la carga.

- Bueno, es mejor que descansemos un rato ¿no crees?

- Lástima que tengas que toparte con la innombrable.

- Zech dijo que ella no va a las reuniones en que no ha sido expresamente invitada, así que es probable que la vea tarde mal y nunca.

- Si la vez demasiado, puedes traerla aquí y matarla en una fantasía deseándolo de todo corazón.

- Que malo eres, corazón mío – se rió.

Wufei miró a los hermanos de Heero en silencio, Akito estaba sentado entre Trowa y Catherine, al lado de ellos, del lado de Trowa, estaba sentado Midachi entre Quatre e Ilena, con el rubio cerca del latino, junto a ellos estaba Taichi con Sally cuchicheando quien sabe qué cosas y adelante Dúo y Heero con su hijo en las rodillas del primero y los padres de los Yayuki y Mara a un costado. Luego estaban el y Tomochi junto a las hermanas de Quatre, Zech y el abuelo, que estaba todo orgulloso mirando por encima de todos a su bisnieto.

- Eso está de locos – dijo Tomochi y Wufei siguió su mirada – ¿qué es lo que pretende esa mujer ahora?

- Parece que ha hecho buenas migas con Taichi – le dijo mirándolos.

- No me parece que haya cambiado a Akito por Taichi – se molestó.

- No seas tonto – lo regañó – Sally estudió sicología, tal vez en eso tienen afinidad – le dijo – además, Akito está interesado en otra persona y ella debe haberse dado cuenta ya, no es tonta ¿sabes?

- Sólo la defiendes porque es tu jefa – replicó.

- No sólo es mi jefa, es mi amiga y la aprecio – dijo – y no tienes que ponerte celoso, no hay nada entre nosotros, como nunca lo hubo ni lo habrá.

- Está bien, soy un tonto – le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

- Si tú lo dices – le dijo divertido.

- Malvado – le replicó.

En eso comenzó la ceremonia y se quedaron en silencio, aunque Wufei seguía mirando los extraños tríos delante de él, ¿era su impresión o en realidad eran tres parejas y no dos tríos como aparentaban? Porque Akito miraba a cada rato a la pelirroja a su derecha y Trowa vigilaba atentamente a Quatre, lo mismo hacía el rubio a la inversa y Midachi cuchicheaba con la hermana del árabe con cierta coquetería. Sonrió para sí, le parecía que tanto Trowa como Quatre andaban buscando la reconciliación y no sabían cómo dar el primer paso.

- Los padrinos adelante – dijo el ministro y tanto Trowa como Mara se movieron de su lugar, pero el latino, al pasar, rozó la pierna de Quatre haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran bruscamente.

- Esos dos todavía se gustan – dijo Tomochi al oído de Wufei – si el rubio no le saca los ojos de encima ni él tampoco.

- Quizás debiéramos ayudarlos a reconciliarse – le respondió – parece que ninguno quiere dar el primer paso a la reconciliación.

La ceremonia siguió con mucha calma, sin embargo, nadie dejó de notar que Trowa se sonrojaba cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Quatre y que este hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando Trowa lo descubría mirándolo, y tampoco pudieron dejar de notar las miradas asesinas que recibía Midachi cada vez que se acercaba a Quatre y lo distraía.

- Si Midachi sigue así va a terminar en la Isla o en el cementerio – le comentó Akito a Catherine – este ya le pegó antes y lo dejó bastante maltrecho.

- Bueno, Trowa es muy celoso – dijo ella – hubo un tipo que lo demandó luego que le diera una paliza sólo porque estaba mirando a Quatre.

- Pues me temo que piensa que Midachi quiere algo más con el árabe – suspiró – mi hermano es tan tonto que trata de protegerlo cuando Quatre se sabe defender bastante bien, por algo fue elegido piloto de uno de los gundams ¿verdad?

- No lo has visto en acción, Trowa me dijo que venció a Dorothy en dos ocasiones, una con el sistema del Zero y otra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por eso ella lo odia, creo que Heero también la venció en varias ocasiones, lo que es más, la humilló públicamente.

- Ella nunca nos dijo que sabía donde estaba el menor de nuestros hermanos.

- Es tan antipática esa chica, creo que no se soporta ni ella – suspiró – Trowa me dijo que le daba pena, porque ella no era lo bastante mujer como para tener sentimientos y mucho menos derramar siquiera una lágrima de dolor, de rabia o de impotencia.

- Cuando perdió a su padre tampoco lloró.

- Ella odia a Trowa porque fue capaz de hacer que Quatre lo amara y lo perdonara cuando estuvieron en Libra, creo que a ella le gusta, pero como este se declaró enamorado de Trowa delante de todos, lo odia.

- Dorothy fue demasiado consentida por el Duque de Dermail porque creía que de allí vendría el siguiente duque, pero cuando vio aparecer a Heero frente a ella, se dio cuenta que podía perder su lugar e intentó quitarlo del medio.

- Bueno, por lo que me dijo Trowa ella trató de enfrentarlo con Zech para que este lo matara, pero Heero fue más astuto y la enfrentó con Quatre porque sabía que ella no lo vencería porque este ponía su corazón en lo que hacía.

- Y bien que Heero le quitó lo que soñaba.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste ser el siguiente duque?

- Porque yo sólo quería ser médico, ya bastantes responsabilidades tenía con mis hermanos y las cosas de mi casa para aceptar el entrenamiento. Además, estaba el hecho que debía hacerme soldado de Oz y nosotros siempre hemos sido pacifistas.

- Así que Heero es la oveja negra de la familia.

- Bueno, fue criado de otra forma, aunque tal vez de todas maneras hubiese resultado el hijo rebelde.

- Tal como ocurrió con Quatre – sonrió – siendo hijo de un líder pacifista se ofreció para ser soldado rebelde.

- ¿Qué pretenderá ese acaso con mi hermano? – se volteó hacia ellos – que no esté jugando con Midachi, si Trowa le vuelve a pegar, se las va a ver conmigo.

- Creo que sólo quiere poner celosos a Trowa y que Midachi lo sabe – le dijo ella – pero hay algo más por allí – le señaló a la hermana mayor del árabe – tu hermano le coquetea descaradamente, pero Trowa no se ha fijado porque sólo ve a Quatre.

- Tienes razón, creo que estoy siendo muy aprensivo.

La fiesta del bautizo fue bastante tranquila, en especial porque Midachi se había apartado de Trowa y de Quatre para evitar un nuevo golpe y se había sentado a conversar con la hermana de Quatre de cosas alusivas a sus carreras para saber algunas cosas de ella, pero de pronto se encontró con Trowa de pie frente a él, se notaba de lejos que estaba molesto y que había malinterpretado sus atenciones para con la hermana del rubio árabe como si él pretendiera ganárselas a ellas para quedarse con Quatre y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Midachi tratando de mantener la calma.

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas – le dijo muy tranquilo.

- ¿Hacer qué? – intentó aparentar ignorancia.

- Sé que no eres tonto, así que no te hagas – contestó.

- Sigo sin entenderte – intentó razonar.

- Supongo que esto si lo vas a hacer – le dijo y de un certero puñetazo lo mandó lejos – ni jures que me voy a quedar tranquilo, Quatre es mío – se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a Midachi intentando enderezarse y a las hermanas de Quatre sorprendidas.

- Oye, Trowa – le dijo Akito molesto – no puedes andar por allí pegándole a mis hermanos.

- Pero él si puede estarle coqueteando descaradamente a Quatre ¿verdad?

- Midachi no ha hecho nada malo lo defendió.

- Parece que también quieres ganarte un buen golpe – le replicó molesto a su vez.

- Akito, creo que es mejor que no defiendas a Midachi – le dijo su padre – tu hermano siempre se mete en problemas y lo sacas de ellos ¿no ves que ya es bastante grandecito como para saber qué consecuencias tendrán sus actos?

- Si, pero él no sabe pelear…

- Y tú tampoco podrás hacerle frente a un Trowa molesto – le dijo Heero poniéndose frente a su amigo – no maltrates a mis hermanos ¿quieres? Creo que Midachi ya entendió lo que quisiste decirle hace rato.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece.

- Si no fueras tan celoso te habrías dado cuenta que está interesado en alguien más y que no lo hace sólo por ganarse a las hermanas de Quatre para que intercedan por él.

- Si tú lo dices – dejó su actitud por un momento – pero igual le coquetea a mi Quatre.

- Trowa – lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y consiguió calmarlo – mejor ve por Quatre y dile que lo amas.

- Como diga, jefe – se cuadró y caminó hacia el rubio con paso decidido.

- Tienes toda la autoridad necesaria – le dijo su padre.

- Es que cuando Heero se enoja es realmente peligroso – le dijo Dúo divertido – y no creo que Trowa quiera que él lo mate, menos ahora que somos compadres.

- Dúo, cállate – le dijo él.

- Hacía tiempo que no me decías así.

Trowa se acercó a Quatre y este se volteó hacia él casi de inmediato, estaba un tanto molesto con él, pero debía admitir que se había sentido bien al saber que el cirquero aún se ponía celoso.

- No tenías que golpear a Midachi – lo regaño – el pobre no tiene culpa de nada.

- Trató de separarnos, no es algo que pueda perdonar.

- No sea tonto, era yo el que estaba equivocado – le echó los brazos al cuello – pensé que te parecías tanto a mi padre que te quería de esa manera, pero cuando él me comenzó a hablar de lo que le gustaba a Akito y vi que había tantas afinidades entre ustedes que sentí que me moría, él podía ayudarte en tantas cosas, compartía tus gustos, tú podías hacerlo sonreír de nuevo que sentí que la burbuja que tenía en mi corazón estallaba, tuve tanto miedo de perderte para siempre que no supe como reaccionar.

- Vaya manera ¿no? Coqueteando con uno de los hermanos de Heero – lo regañó molesto todavía, pese a que no se había soltado.

- Midachi sólo trataba de consolarme y evitar que matara a Akito.

- Si no es por Heero, a él también le llega – suspiró.

- Eres un poco lento, amor mío – le dijo y se acercó más – yo sólo quería que me volvieras a mirar para decirte que te amo.

- Pruébamelo – le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Será todo un placer – lo obligó a inclinarse un poco para besarlo en la boca.

- Todo un placer – murmuró apretándolo contra él ahondando el beso con deseo y lujuria.

Heero estaba junto a sus hermanos viendo como trataban de bajarle la hinchazón del rostro a Midachi mientras la hermana de Quatre trataba de calmarlo, le decía que no era la primera vez que Trowa se ponía celoso por ese motivo, que debió verlo venir, que lo sentía, pero el novio de su hermano se parecía tanto a su padre en algunas cosas que no sabía como habían terminado juntos.

- Quizás Trowa sea la fuerza que necesita Quatre – le dijo Catherine defendiendo a su hermano – es un buen chico, un poco celoso, pero nada más.

- ¿Un poco celoso? – dijo Ilena – pobre, mira cómo lo dejó.

- Quatre quería sacarle los ojos a Akito porque pensaba que le quería quitar a Trowa – dijo Dúo divertido.

- Vaya que me amenazó – dijo él – por eso mantuve mi distancia.

-¿Ves? Tu hermano estuvo a punto de reaccionar de la misma manera.

- Quatre no lo habría hecho – lo defendió.

- Ilena – le dijo Heero – se nota que no conoces bien al pequeño Quatre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, Quatre me contó que no sabía que eras su hermana cuando lo rescataste del espacio antes que construyera al Zero ¿verdad? Y me dijo que no las conocía a todas hasta después que murió su padre, así que no sabes cómo fue entrenado para ser piloto.

- No, mi padre no quería que lo consintiéramos.

- No quisiera vérmelas con un Quatre furioso – dijo Wufei.

- Quatre puede llegar a ser más peligroso que el propio Heero – agregó Dúo.

Quatre se sentó en el suelo apoyado en el pecho de Trowa que le acariciaba la espalda en silencio. Miró el mar y suspiró ¿cómo pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad que había tenido de acceder a lo mismo que Dúo ahora tenía pensando que amaba al trenzado cuando a quién verdaderamente amaba era a Trowa?

- ¿En qué piensas, amorcito?

- En lo tonto que he sido – le dio un beso en el pecho – pude haber deseado un hijo tuyo y ahora tendríamos nuestra propia familia.

- Mm, pero mejor nos casamos primero – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Por qué no intentamos hacerlo a la manera tradicional? – se sonrojó

- Ah, picarón – se rió – estoy de acuerdo – se puso de pie – venga.

- Veo que tú también lo deseas ¿eh? – y Trowa se sonrojó aún sonriendo mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la habitación de este…

Continuará…

Me cansé, me duelen los dedos y la cabeza, pero no se angustien, aún me quedan cosas por arreglar, el lemon de Quatre y Trowa, de Wufei y Tomochi, como van a terminar las parejas, en fin, qué monos pinta Zech, si los padres de Heero se casan de nuevo, etc. (ya di un adelanto)

Gracias por los comentarios y perdonen la demora.

Wing Zero.

PD. A Jotaru le digo que se espere un poco, y si dejé esto aquí, es para entusiasmarlos para el siguiente.

Chao y gracias de nuevo.


	8. disculpas

Hola, perdonen que no haya actualizado el fic como debiera, no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero los niños se me han empantanado completamente en este fic, estoy hasta más arriba de la cintura y no puedo avanzar, no tengo más ideas para continuarlo por el momento, pero si alguien quiere ayudarme a escribirla o darme alguna idea, siempre relacionada con el fic, para proseguir, se lo agradeceré enormemente, en especial en cuanto a la relación entre Quatre y Trowa, no quieren cooperar y me están matando, si siguen es ese plano me temo que voy a tener que descartarlos y seguir adelante sin sus respectivas actuaciones.  
Si tienes una idea, si puedes recomendarme una web o cualquier cosa que creas pueda inspirarme, puedes dejármela aquí o enviarla directamente a mi correo, la tomaré, la acomodaré y te mencionaré en mis agradecimientos, quiero terminar el fic, es cierto, lo juro por mis niños que son lo más valioso que tengo, pero las ideas me abandonan cuando más las necesito, sólo espero que no sea culpa de "Alma vagabunda.  
Gracias y espero sus comentarios.  
Shio Chang. 


End file.
